Through Fire And Darkness
by JIN-HayTeR
Summary: Sequel to The Angel Within. Read to understand this story Naraku's fall begins thanks to Sesshomaru's reincarnation, the new companionship between Kikyo and Kagome, and the enigmatic Jin who is Inuyasha reincarnated! Parings KikXoc?KagXOC?InuXKag OcXOC?
1. The Price and Discovery

Jin; This is sequel to, "The Angel Within." Read that story so you can understand what exactly is going on. Review, tell me the pairings you would like to have, and I'll consider them. Please review so I can keep going with the story, and it will get good.

**Sisters in Arms**

**The Price of Light and the Discovery in Darkness**

(Are you sure this is the path you want to take?) Sesshoumaru looked out of the mouth of a cave and watched a heavy rain as it

poured down in the outside like a river. "**Yes Sesshomaru, this is what I'm going to do, and nothing will make me change **

**my mind**." Sesshomaru sighed at the other voice that held his soul. Kagome and the rest with her were all asleep against the

smooth walls, and amber eyes, stared unblinkingly at the outside world. (Why do you insist on doing things alone? You saw

what happened when your friend tried to take on Naraku alone.) His other sharply said, **"Don't even REPEAT, what that **

**bastard did to Jin, Sesshoumaru…" **Sesshoumaru replied silkily, (I will not allow you to order this Sesshoumaru as you see

fit. So I suggest for you to calm yourself. Now…) His other didn't respond but he could visibly feel his others eyes flash a

dangerous red color, but the brief moment of anger was replaced almost immediately with a razor-sharp calmness not unlike

Sesshoumaru's. A clawed hand moved from the deadly looking sword placed at it's owners right, to brush at the ebony bangs

that nearly reached over eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the half-moon. Angel stood up and thought angrily, '_When is _

_the damn rain going to end_?' She walked around impatiently and eventually she was remembered what Kagome had told her

about her sword. She asked with a tone of hope in her voice, "**Sesshoumaru. Our sword, was only allowed to heal and **

**save lives before right?**" Sessshoumaru said, (That is correct Angel.) Angel continued, "**So shouldn't our blade be able to-**

" Her words were cut off by an annoyed Sesshoumaru, (I know where you are driving at Angel, and it will not work.) Angel

asked angrily, "**Why not? Our sword Odachi, used to be the Tenseiga of heaven right? So shouldn't it still have-**"

**SC**

Again, her words were cut off by Sesshoumaru, (Our sword still has the curse of Tokijin upon it. The only way to restore

Tenseiga's abilities is to purge our sword of the evil it has been infected with.) Angel punched the cave wall in frustration, but

tried to soften it in order not to wake her sleeping companions. Unfortunately, it did awaken one of her companions, and it was

Kikyo. The clay maiden looked calmly at the agitated Angel and said, "Are you not tired? It is late." Angel shook her head and

asked in a low voice, "Kikyo? Do you know of any places that could purge my sword of the evil it was infected with?" Kikyo

asked, "Do you intend to bring your friend back along with the others?" A silent nod was her answer, and Kikyo didn't say

anything for a while, but merely looked at Angel's unique hair. The top half was ebony and the lower half was silver. Eventually

Kikyo answered, " At the remains of a place called Mt. Hakurei, in the very center of the place, there is a spring that could

purge your blade of it's evil. But unfortunately there is a price that you will have to pay." Angel looked back at Kikyo and said,

"Thank you." Angel sat back against the cave wall, and was finally able to rest, because she knew where to go when the time

came, and whatever price was necessary, she would pay it.

**SC**

Pain.

That was the only word that could be described as Jin fell headfirst through an endless pit of horrible fire, and blistering ice. Jin

wasn't judged where he would be sent following his defeat at Naraku's hand. He was sent directly to hell, and it was different

from what he thought it would be. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and everything else was dulled through horrible pain. But

his conviction to remember wouldn't allow him to forget. Jin had made a promise and he wouldn't dare break it. He tried to

voice his thoughts as he fell through an agonizing twister, but his voice was not his own. It was a voice that desired to kill, and it

was like that of Inuyasha's in his youkai form, "_I promised her…_"

As soon as those words were out, Jin's senses were restored to him, and though the pain continued, he could understand

everything that was going on. He saw several white orbs shooting towards him like missiles, and he felt their agonizing touch as

they shot through his right arm. Jin gritted his teeth through the pain, and put his feet underneath him as he finally slammed to the

end of the road. He groaned it pain as he slammed down, and shakily stood up. A man riddled with knives and stuck with

around fifteen arrows walked to him and said, "Why the hell are you here again? I thought you got reincarnated already you

twisted bastard?" Jin grabbed the mutilated soul by the neck with his gold-colored claw arm and demanded, "Where is your

head guy? I want out of this dump!" The damned soul merely smiled smugly at Jin and said, "Why do you want out? After all

you wanted to take over this place when you got here last time right?"

**SC**

Jin responded by squeezing the mutilated man so hard that his head popped open, splattering the ground with all kinds of gore.

Jin was furious now and threw away the guy in disgust. "Now that was just like the asshole I knew!" Jin turned around and saw

the mutilated guy collecting his brains. Jin suddenly felt something weird happening to his right arm and turned to look at it in

alarm. The gold colored clawed metallic arm, was now a burnt black color, and the color had consumed his entire right arm up

to the shoulder. A figure dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering the face came in front of him almost out of thin air, and

spoke to Jin, "**_So, it appears you have come back again Inuyasha." _**Jin raised his eyebrows and he flexed his claw arm

threateningly. He was in Hell for gods sake and it hurt like a mother-. Plus, everybody down here was sent here for s_omething _

bad, so it didn't hurt to be careful, if you pardon the expression when **_EVERYTHING_** hurt. The hooded figure made no move,

and Jin asked carefully, "What are you talking about? Inuyasha's soul, along with Miroku's, and Sango's are gone!" The voice

rumbled, **_"I know that, my son_**." Jin growled angrily, "My father is dead! I have no father, so don't you ever say that again!"

With that Jin rushed at the hooded figure who crossed his arms in annoyance and Jin attacked with everything he had. The figure

dodged each attack, every kick, and Jin got more frustrated as his attacks continued to hit the air. At one point he cornered the

figure right into a flaming pillar and he nearly succeeded in slashing the figures head off. But the unknown person flipped over him

and grabbed Jin's metal arm. He twisted it so hard that Jin's bones were close to breaking under the pressure. The cloaked

figure smirked at Jin and he said, "**_Is that all my son_**?" His smirk was cut short when Jin gave a blood curdling growl and his

normal gloved hand changed into deadly talons as his right arm glowed with black light, Jin quickly flipped backwards, and with

his new strength pulled his arm out of the vice grip he was in. The figures surprise hadn't worn off and Jin slashed downwards

with his left arm and tore the hood off the figure whom was already jumping away. Jin looked at the figure and something in his

head told him he met this person in front of him before. The hoodless person had a long silver ponytail and he had two purple

stripes on his cheeks. The figure said with a superior look, "Allow me to refresh your memory a bit. I am your incarnations

father, Inutaisho." Jin opened his mouth to say something but Inutaisho cut him off and said, "There is no time for that. You need

to get out of here by obtaining the true blade of Hell. Naraku is planning something that was foreseen by the master of this realm,

and the one of Heaven. You need to accomplish this, or all of creation will be gone, because only supreme light and darkness

can hope to defeat the Shikon no Tama and the Sounga."

**SC**

**Jin**; I know this is short. But this is the prologue, I've taken too long a break, and because I might not write for a while I'll tell you who the story focuses most on.

Kagome and Kikyo fighting alongside each other.

Angel and I will be mentioned every now and then.


	2. Smackdown between two angry mikos

**Jin**; In case you didn't read the prequel to this story, and are confused about the looks of the OC's here's their description:

**Angel: **Bears the same markings as Sesshoumaru, has light gold colored eyes, the top half of her hair is black, and the lower half is silver. Has a taijiya uniform with wine red colored armor, a sleeveless martial arts shirt, and black kung fu pants with matching pairs of shoes. Her sword is tied to her waist with a red sash, along with a knife. Athletic build, and is 5'4. (I'm just guessing what your looks are Angel, I've never even seen what you look like. Sorry.)

**Jin**: Has clothes exactly like Vincent Valentine, right arm is a metal golden claw (but it now has changed to a burnt black, and the color covers the rest of the arm.) No bandana is worn, uses claws and a new ability eventually due to the destruction of his old swords. Medium length silver hair, green eyes with a red tinge, an athletic build, and is 6'0.

(This guy is me!)

Now that you know, lets continue the story, and don't sue me because I don't own the rights to Inuyasha.

**Smackdown between two angry mikos**

The rain was still falling, but it slowed to a very light drizzle, and the wind had died down to a small breeze. The breeze blew and its light

breath snaked its way into the bare cave and slid over Kagome's face. It's cold touch brought her to the waking world, and when she

woke up, the cave seemed a whole lot emptier. Then she noticed that Angel along with Kirara was gone, and there were words

embedded on the ground. On closer inspection, they looked as if someone had used acid to make out the words. Kagome knew that

only Angel had an ability to do such actions and read the message.

It said,

_Sorry about leaving you like this Kagome, but I need to go on a personal journey alone. When my task is done, I'll bring Inuyasha, Jin, and __the rest back with me._

_I'm taking Kirara with me so I have some kind of help._

_Please be careful._

_Your friend,_

_Angel_

Kagome read the message several times, and sat back down in deep thought. Angel had a plan to break Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku

away from Naraku's control? If that was the case, why did she feel that she must do things on her own? She may be powerful, but what

if she ran across an enemy that she couldn't be able to fight against? Or worse yet, what if she ran across Naraku, and the possessed

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku? Kagome was fairly sure that Angel would try to avoid fighting them, but if it came to blows, Angel would

not hesitate to defend herself if it meant keeping her life. She sat back against the stone wall and tried to decide on what she should do.

She looked over to her left and looked at the sleeping Shippo, Kanna, and Kikyo. Shippo was the one who told Kagome and Kikyo

what Angel and Jin were doing while they were unconscious, but it was Kanna who told them what Naraku had done to their friends, and

what happened to Jin. Angel refused to look at any of them or even speak to them. Ever since Kagome woke up with Kikyo, all Angel

had done was stare at the outside as still as a statue, and Kagome knew that it would be best if her friend had her privacy. Kagome let

out a sigh of worry, and Kikyo stirred softly. She looked up at Kagome and said, "The choice has been made…" Kagome looked at

Kikyo and asked curiously, "What are you talking about Kikyo?" Her incarnate said, "Angel wanted to find a way to bring her friend

back by purging her sword of its curse, and regaining the holy power it once had. And I merely gave her the information she wanted."

The words were ridiculously blunt, and it sounded as if she could care less, but Kagome brushed it off. She said, "Kikyo, we need to go

find Angel. She might run into Naraku now that she is alone, and she won't stand a chance against him. Or Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango

if Naraku brought them with him, along with his other servants."

**SC**

Kikyo looked nonchalantly at Kagome and said, "We should focus on destroying Naraku, not going after others." Kagome sensed a

challenge coming from Kikyo, and said calmly, "But if Angel does find what she is looking for, and is killed along the way, Inuyasha and

the other will never be brought back. We need her to bring back our friends." Kikyo looked at Kagome and said as she stood up, "We

need to destroy Naraku. If we do that, Naraku's hold over the Inuyasha, and the others, will be broken. Besides, it'll be simple because

he is most likely trying to seek us out." Kagome heard the scornful tone of in Kikyo's voice. She was practically calling her an idiot!

Kagome stood up as well and said, "That may be so Kikyo, but if we do run across Naraku, what makes you think, we can fight him

now? Jin was powerful enough to take on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru while he controlled Angel's body. But he was defeated by Naraku

in one blow. Do you believe we have the strength to compete with him now?" Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously at her reincarnate and

walked to Kagome. She was looking angrily at her and said dangerously, "Are you implying that I am weak, _reincarnation_?" Kagome

was angry as well and said, "I'm stating a fact that you can't fight against Naraku now, _clay pot_." Kikyo grabbed Kagome by her hair

and slammed her against the wall. Despite her saintly appearances, Kikyo was surprisingly strong. She was almost nose to nose with

Kagome as Kikyo snarled, "I am capable of killing Naraku on my own you wretched girl!" Kagome grabbed Kikyo by her haori in both

hands, and slammed her into the wall opposite of her. Kagome was also one not to be taken lightly, and she said furiously as Kikyo

released her hold on Kagome, "If you are so powerful Kikyo, then you would've killed Naraku a long time ago! Instead, who was the

one who nearly died, and _who_ was the one who saved your ungrateful ass?!" A few seconds after this statement of fact was uttered,

an event occured that both females had been waiting a long time for.

**SC**

Kikyo pushed Kagome off her and gave Kagome a strong slap to her face. Kagome responded by giving Kikyo a harder smack that

resonated throughout the cave. They pushed each other, scratched each other, slapped, and punched in hatred. They didn't even bother

to use their miko powers, and they wouldn't have used them even if they wanted to. All they wanted to do was cause as much pain to

each other as possible. They threw each other against the walls, yelping in pain whenever one of them landed a good hit. Their fight

eventually moved outside, and the rain was still drizzling as Kagome dodged a slap from Kikyo after she was scratched on the back of

her neck. She took advantage of the opening by grabbing Kikyo in a headlock, and started punching her incarnation in the face over and

over. Kikyo surprised Kagome by throwing her off of her and immediately leapt on Kagome while she was down. She slapped,

scratched, and punched Kagome over and over while the girl under her was trying to shield her face. A flailing punch managed to catch

Kikyo in her temple, and Kagome managed to temporarily stop Kikyo's assault. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kikyo's waist, and

in one quick move Kagome was on top, and Kikyo was on the defense. Kagome got off a few punches before Kikyo planted her foot on

Kagome's abdomen and shoved her off. The two mikos were panting in exhaustion now. Both of their long black hairs were mangled,

scratches covered both faces, but there were more scratches on Kagome's face, bruises were also starting to form, but Kikyo's lip was

bleeding after a good punch from Kagome. Kagome wiped her eyes to keep the rain out of her vision, and Kikyo dashed at her. Kikyo

leapt at the surprised Kagome and the two began falling down the side of the mountain. Bushes scratched at them on their way down,

rocks gave more bruises as the tumbled down the rough mountainside, and all the while, they wrestled fiercely until they finally dropped

into a hot spring. They slowly broke the surface of the water and Kikyo said in defeat, "We will look for Angel." Kagome nodded

annoyed, and the two just sat in the hot spring to ease their battle scars

**SC**

Shippo woke up, and looked around sleepily until his drowsy mind finally comprehended that Angel, Kirara, Kikyo, and Kagome were

gone. He shook Kanna awake who was asleep right by him, and she looked at him irritably as she woke up. Shippo said fearfully,

"There's no one here! They left us-" He shut up as a very wet Kikyo and Kagome stumbled into the cave. They looked as if they had

jumped into a pool with all their clothes on and Shippo opened his mouth to ask where they went, but stopped when Kanna gave a small

smile as if she understood what was going on. Kanna said in fake innocence, "How did you get those injuries? It's as if you two were

attacked and you jumped into a hot spring to hide." Kagome and Kikyo didn't answer, and they were too grumpy to do anything else but

glare at each other for hours.

**SC**

**Jin**; Chapter two is done. So please read and review. Sorry if the fight between Kagome and Kikyo was short and stupid, but it was

just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.


	3. Kagome's Kindness and Kikyo's Rebirth

Jin; I hope for you all to have a good Christmas, and a Happy New year. Me, I just want to be given as many reviews as possible from all you readers.

**Kagome's Kindness and Kikyo's Rebirth**

After drying off from their brief fight, Kagome took Kikyo, along with Kanna, and Shippo to the present day. They made their way to the

well with little trouble, but the air between Kagome and Kikyo was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. Shippo, and even Kanna stood

a little ways behind Kikyo and Kagome more than slightly afraid to break an unknown taboo. When they finally reached the well,

Kagome said in a deadly voice, "Hold. Hands. Now." Kikyo took a deep breath to prevent herself from strangling Kagome, but even

she wouldn't attack a person whose back was turned. Kanna and Shippo grabbed hands, and Kanna grabbed Kikyo's hand. Kagome

grabbed the person nearest her and I happened to be Kikyo's cold hand. The two suddenly started squeezing very hard, as if to break

the others hand, and after a few seconds, the four companions jumped into the well. The flow of time and space speeded past them like

comets until at last, almost in slow motion, they reached the other side. Kagome picked up Kanna and climbed up first, while Kanna

stood silent as always. Kikyo climbed up the ladder after Kagome reached the top, and Shippo stood silent, but only out of fear of what

Kikyo would do to him since she was already angry enough. Kagome set Kanna down when she heard voices talking. '_Wait a minute, _

_isn't that…_' her suspicions were confirmed as her three present day friends, Yuki, Eri, and Auymi walked to the back of her house.

Kikyo finally mad it to the top, set Shippo gently down, and started walking towards the shrine house door. Kagome said quickly to

Shippo and Kanna, "Stay here you two! I still have to keep this place a secret!" She raced up to Kikyo to prevent her from leaving, but

she was too late.

**SC **

Kikyo flung open the doors as Kagome reached her side, and it must've been a bad luck day because, "Kagome! There you are!"

Kagome's friends spotted her along with Kikyo. Kagome was frozen stiff as her friends finally noticed her incarnation standing right

beside her. Eri asked with wide eyes, "Who is that girl standing next to you Kagome? She looks almost exactly like you!" Ayumi piped

in, "Yeah! But, the skin tone, height, and hairstyle are different! Other than that, they look like twins!" Yuki asked, "Is that woman your

twin sister Kagome?" Kagome let out a small breath of relief as a legit excuse presented itself in a box, and said a bit nervously, "Yeah.

This is my… older sister, Kikyo!" The said person looked in surprise as Kagome's friends and asked, "Why do you wear the same

garments as Kagome? Are you the three she talks about sometimes?" Eri smiled and asked excitedly, "Kagome mentions us!? That is so

nice!" Ayumi squealed, "I like your sister, Kagome! I bet she's really nice!" Kagome thought however, '_Yeah, she's pretty much an _

_angel on earth…_' Kagome smiled and said, "Well, come on _sister_, we have a lot to catch up on. Oh no!" Kagome asked desperately,

"Hey you guys, are there an exams coming up?" Yuki answered her, "Yes Kagome, there is a history test coming up tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and said, "Thanks for letting me know. By an chance do you know what the test will be focusing on?" Eri answered that,

"It's on the warring era Kagome. But you probably shouldn't take it what with your cirrhosis, and torn tendons. " Kagome groaned at

her grandfathers idea of her sicknesses, and said, "Thanks guys. Well, I better go inside with Kikyo. So see ya around!" Kagome

grabbed Kikyo's hand and quickly dragged her into her home, leaving her friends bewildered at her hurry to hide her, "Sister."

**SC**

After Kagome's friends left, Kagome brought Kanna and Shippo out of their hiding spot. Kagome's mom opened the door, smiled at

Kagome and asked as she looked at Kanna, "Who is this?" Kagome said, "Her name is Kanna, mom. By the way, how are things with

Rin and Kohaku around?" The day before Sesshoumaru died, Rin had been taken to Kagome's home so she would have someone to

take care of her. Kohaku had been rescued from Naraku, and Sango wanted to make sure he would stay safe. So he was taken to

modern days as well. Kagome's mom answered cheerfully, "It's fine, everything has been alright. Sota has someone to play with now, so

it isn't lonesome for him." Shippo piped up, "Is Sota here? Can I play with him?" Kagome's mom said, "Why yes Shippo, he is here.

He's out in the back with Rin and Kohaku. Why don't you take your friend Kanna with you?" Kanna meanwhile had not said a word,

and just kept her normal flat face, and it was a little creepy. Shippo grabbed Kanna's hand, and took her outside. Kagome's mom

suddenly said, "Be careful you two, my dad is back-" Her warning was cut short by a familiar shout, "Begone vile creatures!" A small

chuckle was heard and suddenly, Kagome's grandfather let out a scream of horror. Kagome ran outside with her mother, and Kikyo,

who had just come from down the stairs, also ran outside with her bow ready. The three burst outside, and a few seconds later, all three

were laughing at the scene before them. Shippo had multiplied, and every one of his clones were jumping on Kagome's grandfather, and

no matter how quickly he swung his fly swatter, he was not once able to hit any of the Shippos that were bouncing happily all over him.

Kohaku and Rin, now dressed in present-day clothing, were on the ground laughing, and even Kanna was snickering quietly at the sight.

Eventually, Kagome's grandpa collapsed from the effort, and fell asleep on the spot after mumbling, "Yashashii dake no kotoba nara. Ima

no boku wai iyasenai…" (This is in Japanese. You might know where these words come from) Kagome looked at her mother and said,

"Grandpa listens to Gackt?!" Kikyo had a very clueless look on her face as she asked, "What is… Gackt?"

**SC**

During the time at the modern age, Kikyo seemed to be getting frail, and tired very quickly. But she always said it was because of her not

having her soul collectors around, and that she had enough souls to keep her in check. But now, she seemed weaker and frailer than

before. But Kikyo tried very hard to hide it. She was able to make everyone look the other way, except Kagome. But Kagome wanted

to wait until everyone in her house had gone to bed. Kagome was sharing her room with Kikyo and slept on a futon that she pulled out

do Kikyo could be comfortable. After dinner, in which Kagome noticed that Kikyo barely ate, they all bathed and went to bed. In the

darkness as the two were in the darkness, with only the street lights barely illuminating the room, Kagome finally spoke up to Kikyo,

"You don't have anymore souls in you, except for the one that is both of ours right Kikyo?" Kikyo was awake, but she refused to

answer. Kagome sat on the side of her bed, and looked Kikyo in the eyes as she said gently, but firmly, "Kikyo. I'm sorry about what I

said earlier. But I need to know what is going on with you, because I cannot go around in the feudal era without help, and you need me in

case Naraku attempts to kill you again." Kikyo sat up and got on her knees as she said softly, "You don't miss a thing when it comes to

others Kagome…" After pausing, se continued, "I have no more souls save for ours. But eventually, it will vanish because it too small to

do anything for me, and I will simply cease to be." The words were spoken calmly enough, but there was a hint of fear in Kikyo's voice.

Kagome looked at Kikyo with a small smile and asked, "How much is needed to keep you alive Kikyo?" The incarnation looked up in

surprise at Kagome and asked, "What do you mean by this Kagome?" Kagome looked very strongly at Kikyo and said, "I mean for you

to take more of my own soul, until we each have half of a whole soul." Kikyo looked at Kagome in shock about what she was

proposing, and said very seriously, "But what will happen to you? It could be very dangerous Kagome, anything could happen, and what

would the others think?" Kagome reassured Kikyo by saying, "I know that this is risky, but I also know that Inuyasha would not think

any less of you or me." Kikyo tried to protest but Kagome raised her hand and silenced Kikoy immediately. Kagome said one last time,

"Kikyo, please accept my offer. I need your help as much as you need mine." Kikyo looked downwards and said, "I can only hope that

nothing evil comes from this kindness, Kagome…" Her reincarnation replied, "I hope that too Kikyo…"

**SC**

Kikyo placed her hand out about an inch from Kagome's chest and after a few seconds, Kagome's soul streamed into Kikyo's body.

Kagome nearly passed out at the ice cold that was raging all over her. Kikyo on the other hand was feeling hot to the core, and she

started to feel very strange as she too nearly passed out, but she and Kagome stayed focused on their task. After a few more seconds,

the connection was broken, and they each had an equal amount of a soul inside them both. They both were slammed by a tidal wave of

exhaustion. Kagome fell asleep and fell on the floor in a heap. Kikyo also fell out of her seat, and onto the floor. But she said inaudibly to

Kagome before sleep consumed her, "Thank you, Kagome…"

**SC**

**Jin**; Don't worry. This is _**not**_ going to be a yuri, or shoujo-ai at all. This is just Kagome and Kikyo having a better understanding of each other, and developing a close friendship.

Please read, review, and don't flame me for a stupid reason. Next chapter will be about Angel, and me, or at least my character.


	4. Attack of the Yakuza

Jin; Merry Christmas again to you all. Thank Dark Hearted Angel99 for allowing me to use her as an OC in this story.

I own nothing, and I'm still able to live with that.

**Attack of the Yakuza**

The wind blew calmly as Kirara flew through the air with Angel as her companion. It had been nearly a whole day of non-stop flying, and

Kirara was getting tired. Angel noticed the weariness in Kirara and said, "Kirara, we can go down now. You deserve a good rest and

dinner after everything today." The fire-cat purred her thanks and set down near the edge of a small village. Kirara transformed into her

smaller form, and Angel set her on her shoulder. Angel walked into the village calmly, while at the same time, trying to avoid stares that

were being thrown in her direction. Some were filled fear, others were burning with hatred, but every stare had the same look of

uncertainty at Angel. It felt awkward, and more than slightly uncomfortable, but Sesshoumaru said, (Ignore them. You need not pay

attention to scum like those.) Angel replied, **"But what if they attack me? Should I defend myself?"** Sesshoumaru answered as if it

was obvious, (Yes, but only kill enough to frighten them. Otherwise, just ignore them.) As she walked to a teahouse, Angel noticed a lot

of them actually getting their pitchforks out, while others were lighting their torches. Angel felt like that some way or the other, this night

wouldn't end without her getting into some kind of fight. Still, she walked calmly as she pet Kirara's head to keep her calm as well. Angel

walked into the teahouse as casually as she could despite the fact that she could hear the voices of the nervous villagers and smell the

torches being lit. '_Oh Kami, please let this night end without me beating the crap out of a human…_' Angel prayed mentally as

Sesshoumaru sneered at his reincarnations anxiety.

**SC**

The teahouse was a fairly small place, but it felt comfortable, and there were only a couple of people in there, so she wouldn't have to

worry about getting into a fight. She sat on a stool at the bar and the fierce-looking barman ordered a young waitress about 15 to give

Angel a cup of warm tea. Unfortunately, the young girl bringing Angel her drink was tripped by a big hulking man, and the contents were

splashed all over Angel. Kirara had jumped off in time as the hot liquid splashed onto her friend. Angel yelled in surprise, and the man

who had tripped the waitress was laughing with his smaller friend. The waitress was bowing over and over at Angel and was repeating

how sorry she was and that she was a brainless idiot. Angel took off her shirt to cleaned her face off, and revealed the top part of her

borrowed taijiya uniform. After she cleaned herself off, she helped the waitress up. After that, she picked up the hefty man with one arm,

and hurled him through the roof and out into the packed streets. She looked at the man's friend and gave a death glare at the man

ferociously enough to make her eyes flash red, and he darted off after saying, "I'm gonna tell the boss!" Angel looked at the girl on her

right and said warmly, "You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was that moron's fault." The waitress sighed in relief and said,

"Thank you for your kindness. My name is Yuya." Angel gave her name and Yuya said, "I don't mean to be prying, but are you a

hanyou taijiya?" Angel knew that there was no point in hiding an obvious truth about who she was, so she answered, "Yes Yuya. I am a

hanyou. But I am not a taijiya, I just thought the armor this outfit has would be useful. By the way, what did those guys mean when they

said, "I'm gonna tell the boss?"?

**SC**

The effect that this simple question had on everyone in the vicinity was absolutely incredible. Yuya's face paled from horror into a paper

white color, the barman's mouth dropped in dread and sank to the floor clutching his heart in terror, the rest of the people besides Angel,

Kirara, Yuya, and the barman, all ran out in terror, and Angel heard and smelled the fear that was choking the air. Yuya was near tears

when the barman shouted in blind rage and fear, "_GET OUT OF MY PLACE YOU DAMNED HALF-BREED_!!!"

Angel stood on her feet and said, "Why? What the hell is going on?!" Yuya sobbed, though tears wouldn't come, "We are all going to

die…" Angel looked at Yuya, and asked urgently, "What is the matter? What do you mean that you will all die?! Answer Yuya!!" The

said girl opened her mouth to say something but the barman grabbed her by the top of her head, and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"**GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!"** Angel's eyes flashed red with cold anger, but she picked up Kirara, and left to avoid getting Yuya into any

more trouble than she already was. She stepped calmly outside and as she did, she heard shouts of terror, and people were running like

frightened rabbits into their huts the second Angel stepped out of the teahouse. Angel looked around at the deserted village and joked in

mild surprise, "Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly curiously, (What is, Bingo?) Angel only said, "**Don't **

**worry about it Sesshy**." Sesshoumaru's response was, (This Sesshoumaru orders you to tell me what this Bingo is.) Angel replied,

"**Don't worry about it Sesshoumaru, it's nothing.**" Sesshoumaru said in his coldest voice, (You will give me the information I want,

so reveal what this Bingo is. Now.) Angel lost her patience with Sesshoumaru's high-and-mighty attitude and said, "**Fine. It is a game. **

**Happy**?" Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let Angel off the hook that easy however, (What is the point to this Bingo game?) The answer

Angel gave to pacify Sesshoumaru was, "**You basically go to beat the living hell out of everyone, and everything you see**." Angel

decided to leave the village now, since she knew that no inn would offer her lodging after the little event in the teahouse, and with

everybody terrified.

**SC**

Angel made her way to the main road out of the village, and she felt more and more wary as she started to leave. The scent of fear was

thick in the air, and Angel could hear villagers swearing in fear, making dark oaths about their lives, or praying for deliverance from an

abominable evil that was coming. She nearly made it to the exit of the village when she heard a terrified scream, and smelled blood. She

walked around a house and saw a young girl being harassed by three burly men. Angel walked to help her but Sesshoumaru said, (Stop.

Don't interfere. It is not any of your business, so don't try any pompous heroics.) Angel wanted to change Sesshoumaru's mind, when

the girl's screams became more frantic and terrified. The biggest of the three men smacked her so hard that pearls of blood flew. She

heard one of them say in an excited voice that made one want to puke, "Now that that's done. Let's have some fun with her before she

wakes up. But I'm not looking after the kids she bears!" Angel's mind was made up the moment the realized those three men were going

to rape a defenseless human girl. She sprinted to them in a flash, and in one swift movement, she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to

his head and put him down immediately. Before the others could react, Angel backflipped onto one and slammed her heels into his head,

taking him out in one blow. The third man raised his sword to cleave the hanyou girl into pieces when he was tackled with the force of

five tigers. Or to be more precise, Kirara in her transformed state. Angel bent down to study the injured girl's face as sesshoumaru

muttered disapprovingly, (Foolishness, just like those two other idiots, Inuyasha and Jin.) Angel ignored his comment with some effort,

and after taking a sniff of the girls scent, she saw who the girl was. It was the waitress from the teahouse, Yuya. She was wondering what

to do when a huge kunai was hurled at her head.

**SC**

Angel moved her head to the left out of reflex, and the blade left a clean gash in her right cheek. She turned around with her eyes glowing

red, and her poison claws glowing like liquid fire. A tall man with shallow skin, sunken gray eyes, and mangled black hair flowing down

his back was lowering his hand down. He wore a sea-green vest, and a scarlet shirt with black butcher gloves. He wore puffy blue pants

and golden sandals, but to Angel, he looked like fashion designers worst nightmare. Angel ignored the blood that she was leaving her

face, and asked in a voice of cold amusement, "What kind of outfit is that? Were you blind when you put on those kind of clothes?"

Kirara came by her side, and growled at the person in front of her. The said person looked extremely flustered but said in an arrogant

voice, "You will die right now, because I am the head Yakuza around here!" Angel was intrigued when he announced who he was and

wondered, '_Yakuza? These guys are around? Interesting_…' She sneered at the man and said, "You think you can defeat me?

Ridiculous…" the man looked angry and said, "Well I'm no ordinary man! I'm the most powerful youkai around! Everything goes the

way I tell it to, because I'm the boss!" Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity that she was dealing with. Sure, he got a hit on

her, but that was because he got her when her head was turned. He didn't seem that strong and asked, "What is it that you do that

makes people around terrified of you? When your slaves ran to you, and I asked about what was going on, everyone lost their heads in

fright." The flustered, and anxious look of the man was suddenly gone, a sharp demeanor was on his face, and his voice actually sounded

quite deadly. He said in a sharp voice, "This!" He snapped his fingers, thundered crackled around him, and a naginata appeared in his

hands ready to fight. Angel's hand went to her weapon, and asked, "**Sesshy, do you want to take this one? You haven't fought in **

**quite a while.**" Sesshoumaru said, (Yes. I want to be the one who kills this arrogant fool.) Sesshoumaru was in control, and Angel faded

into the consciousness that belonged to both her and Sesshoumaru.

**SC**

Angel's hair was now pure silver, and it stretched all the way from her shoulders to her hips. Her whites of her eyes were red and the

color of her eye was blue. But otherwise, Angel's body was unchanged. Sesshoumaru pulled out his weapon, said, "Fire-cat, leavethis

too me.", and faced the Yakuza youkai. They circled slowly, until Yakuza shouted, "Thunder shockwave!" He spun his naginata and

slashed in Sesshoumaru's direction. A wave of crackling lightning and explosive thunder snaked along the ground at Sesshoumaru who

said calmly as he held his sword at a horizontal angle, "Behold… _Dragon's Redemption_!" Two blazing crimson dragons spun at the

Thunder Shockwave and the first one dispelled the attack, while the other streaked at Yakuza. The youkai sidestepped the attack in the

nick of time and slashed downwards, slicing it's head off. The attack was only a distraction as Sesshoumaru yelled calmly, "Star

Slasher!" He floated up, and he along with his sword, glowed a golden color. With unrivaled speed, he sped at Yakuza making a rapid

slashing motion and a small green color accompanied his attack, while Yakuza yelled, "_Lightning Cutter_!" He slashed in a circular

motion as Sesshoumaru sped past him. A star symbol appeared in front of Yakuza as he felt the sting of the attack, and a huge cut trailed

up Sesshoumaru's arm. Yakuza sneered, "Was that your best? I'm disappointed, so try this!" He grabbed another kunai he had hidden,

and hurled it at Sesshoumaru who lifted his free hand and said, "Poison Flower Claw." Venom sprayed from Sesshoumaru's claws and

the kunai fell to the floor in a melted clump. Sesshoumaru sneered, "Try mine…" He reached with his free hand, and pulled out the knife

that Jin used. With careful accuracy, he hurled the weapon at Yakuza's head. Yakuza simply caught it and said disdainfully, "That was so

pathetic, I clearly saw that coming." Sesshoumaru stood up and said coldly, "This is already over. It was no effort to combine my poison

with my attack." Suddenly, in a fog of green venom, Yakuza dissolved before he even realized what was going on.

**SC**

Sesshoumaru said, (That was amusing. I'll letting you back out now Angel.) Angel asked, "**Already? Jeez, that guy was weak**…"

Angel came into control, and her hair shortened as she picked up the knife that Yakuza dropped before he was melted. At that moment,

Yuya stirred, and she asked, "What's going on?" Angel strode over to Yuya as Kirara changed back and asked, "By any chance, was

the person who had everybody scared, a Yakuza youkai?" Yuya nodded and Angel said cheerfully, "Well you don't need to be troubled

by him, he is that puddle right over there." Yuya's eyes widened with happiness and immediately ran to the nearest house and told the

residents the news. Then she went to another, and in five minutes, Angel heard all of the villagers sounds of happiness and relief. Kirara

jumped on Angel's shoulder as she said happily, "Well, looks like there's going to be a warm dinner and bed for us both tonight Kirara."

Kirara mewled her approval in response.

**SC**

Jin; Please read and review this chapter. I stood up until 11:50 working on this, on Christmas night. So please review!


	5. Revelation of How I came to Be

Jin; Well, my break is done, and it's back to updating more chapters for my loyal readers. Now let's get this over with, shall we?

**Revelation Of How I Came To Be**

"Before I tear your sorry hide apart, I want you to tell me everything I want to know." The stranger who Jin had battled with claimed to

be the father of Inuyasha, who also happened to be Jin's incarnation. I addition to this surprise, Jin had undergone a transformation that

he could was trouble controlling. Inutaisho was purely uninterested at Jin's threat, and said almost as if he was bored, "Well if you have

questions, then stay calm long enough to speak them." Jin felt an overwhelming desire to tear Inutaisho apart simply for the joy of it, but

he ruthlessly stamped it down, and said calmly as he took a step forward, "To start off, why am I plagued by nightmares that haunt me

every chance they are allowed, and why is it about Kagome and the rest? I never saw them before, yet I can't help but feel guilt for

hurting them." Inutaisho crossed his arms and said in his same bored tone, "The master needed a person with the most powerful darkness

inside them, but it could not be a darkness of evil. So I offered to use my son as the one of darkness. However thanks to that woman

Kagome, he had been turned to the realm of light, and his darkness was locked away. So the master was getting a little worried, and my

other son Sesshoumaru would've been the one fit for darkness, but that child that he kept, had also sealed the darkness inside him.

However, Inuyasha has an unstable case with his youkai blood, whereas Sesshoumaru had total control over his. So while Inuyasha

could never be taken from the realm of light, his darkness could easily be reincarnated, and the master discovered a way to accomplish

the task. The master of heaven allowed events to make Inuyasha change into his youkai form, and the master of hell made it so that he

could never change back. So after killing everything, including Kagome, Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha, and his soul came to hell." Jin was

completely confused and demanded, "If that is the case, then why is everyone still, uggghhh!" Voices of rage screamed through Jin's

head and his brain felt like it was being put through a meat grinder. He groaned and grabbed his head with his metal arm as the pain in his

head continued to increase in intensity, "What is going on with my head?! Why am I hearing voices?"

**SC**

Inutaisho sighed, "We will never get anywhere if you keep asking questions…" Jin looked at his metal arm and the black that was

covering it was swirling like a wild fire. He gave Inutaisho an accusing look and thought as hard as he could, '_Whatever is in my head, _

_SHUT UP!!_!' The wildfire on his arm slowed down, and the voices calmed their rage. Eventually, the voices went away, and his cursed

arm simply went wavy like a fire. Inutaisho said, "Since Sesshoumaru wielded the blade of heaven, he was able to convince the master of

heaven to, lets say… Change things around a bit, in case something went awry. After all was said and done, events took their natural

course, and the master of darkness kept Inuyasha's darkness, while his soul remains intact. But in the end, his darkness would not let him

forget his sin, so that is why you feel the need to find forgiveness, you, a remnant of a pure darkness." Jin gripped his metal arm with his

more organic arm until he could move it again, and said, "But that still doesn't explain why I was human, and after Sesshomaru came out,

I changed." Inutaisho gave a sigh of boredom, and said, "That is because your power was awakened by being near the chosen one of

light, and her power was awakened by the being of darkness. I will only allow you one more question, and then you must make a

choice." Jin's eyes went to the floor angry and confused. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure what to

ask. After a few moments of indecision, he asked on impulse, "Why am I like this? Why do I look and feel different?" Inutaisho finally

showed some interest in the question and said, "This is your youkai form, and you have not lost control of your body and soul because of

the intense pain in this hell. But if you ever return to earth, and transform, you will become that mindless animal that slaughtered

everything, and your love. As for that arm of yours, it has all the power of hell and darkness, and when used right, it can be a very

powerful tool, like placing souls in there, until you say otherwise, but all in all, you can still be killed like anything else." Jin's brows went

up in surprise, thought, '_Love? I don't have somebody to love, much less anybody who actually could __have feelings for me_.

_Arrrgh, this whole thing isn't fair, Naraku is the one who shouldn't have existed._'

**SC**

Before he could think of anything else, Inutaisho said, "Fate is cruel, but I have some authority, and there are two paths that I have been

charged with to offer you to choose." Everything suddenly changed into a negative photo color, and Inutaisho said, "You can choose

between the past, or the future. But once you make the decision, it can never be undone. Never." Inutaisho lifted both of his fierce hands

and a white flame combusted in his palms, but he did not burn. He threw the flame at his left, then to the right, and a white wall of flame

exploded on both sides. Jin's crimson cloak was billowing wildly as he thought, '_What did he mean about the past and the future_?

_Angel, Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha… What should I do?_' and the blackness on his arm reacted to the light, and his thoughts. Orbs of

light shot out of his cursed arm as it swirled like a wildfire, and they all flew like rockets at three separate spots. Suddenly, three familiar

individuals were staring silently at Jin as the darkness on his arm stopped its wildfire, and returned to its normal gold color. Before him,

stood Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, all staring with silent solemn faces at him. Jin looked at Inutaisho who seemed almost impressed by

the display and thought, '_I don't know if you guys can comprehend anything right now, but I promise, I make things right for _

_you all…_' The three figures all gave a small smile and nodded. Inutaisho said, "The path to the past, lets you return and you

can prevent Naraku from ever existing. This whole universe will never happen, those who were meant to exist, will never be, and life will

resume the original course that could've been."

**SC**

He indicated to his left, the white wall of fire simmered, and an image of a peaceful spring day was there. There were two people

standing there as well, and they both seemed to be very happy. Jin was transfixed by the peace and calm of the image, and he took a

step forward to study the image, and his eyes widened as he saw the image. It was Inuyasha, but with black hair, human ears, and his

face was lit with laughter and joy. Standing next to him, with an equally joyous face was, 'Kikyo!' Jin wasn't sure what he was feeling as

he thought, '_This is what could've been?! Naraku definitely is the one who should be suffering in this hell_!' The image of

Inuyasha and Kikyo still lingered as Inutaisho said, "The future, however is only determined by the path you lay before yourself, and by

those around you." He indicated to his right this time, and the white flame on his right was turning black from the center, and slowly

spreading, like a deadly disease. There was nothing but darkness and Jin thought, '_If that peace was what could've been obtained in _

_the __past, then that is where I should go_.' Jin walked to the flame that led back to the past, and the images of Inuyasha, Miroku, and

Sango all were drawn into Jin's right arm. Jin was almost at the way to the past when his metal arm became it's hellish form, and he was

struck with an image of Kagome. '_Wait… This isn't fair to Kagome either… If she wasn't reincarnated, then she couldn't have _

_met __Inuyasha… Arrrgh, every path I take leads to more pain for either me, or those I care about_!' Jin crunched his hands into fists

and stood with frustration at the fork between the two roads. His mind once again put Kagome in his thoughts and that was enough for

Jin to make a choice that could be the end of everything. He took a confident steps to the now blackened fire, and Inutaisho said, "So

you don't want to make things different? Fool…" Jin looked at Inutaisho and said with an cocky smirk, "Even if that is what could've

been, I can't change it now. Because I just realized, that I have someone to protect!" With that thought, he leapt into the darkness, ready

for whatever stood in his way.

Jin; Review please. I need your thoughts, right now.


	6. Mikos in the Modern Age

Jin; Thanks so far to all my reviewers, I appreciate the reviews I get from you, and they always inspire me to keep up with my writing. Now let's see Kagome take Kikyo to school! It's concentrating on these two for a while now.

I own nothing so don't sue me.

**Miko in the Modern Age**

The sun peeked through the window and the warm ray was making itself known on two sleeping girls in Kagome's room. The warm ray

touched Kikyo first, and she stirred slowly. She felt warm. Happy almost. The hole she felt inside of her, while she roamed the earth feasting

on souls, was almost nonexistent, and holy… it felt good. A smile appeared on Kikyo's face, and she felt as though a great balloon of

happiness was swelling inside her. She suddenly realized that because of Kagome, she was among the living once again. Kikyo composed

herself, and started to straighten out the bed she had fallen out of earlier. Kagome stirred a few seconds later, and she sat up on her

haunches as Kikyo said, "How are you feeling?" Kagome felt slightly empty inside, but she felt somehow, powerful. She didn't like the

feeling, but was sure that she would have no regrets about what she had done. Kagome looked at Kikyo and said warmly, "I'm alright,

What about you?" Kikyo said, "I am well." Kagome stood up and looked at her clock. She realized that she had to get to school and she

remembered with impending doom, '_Oh no! I totally forgot I had a test today_!' She sighed miserably, and started to get ready. Fifteen

minutes later, she was ready to go. She said as she started to walk out the door, "See ya mom! Take care grandpa!" A voice suddenly

called, "Kagome!"

**SC**

She stopped, turned around, and gasped silently as her incarnation coming down the stairs. Kikyo said as she came in view, "I wish to go

see what this school you go to is like. I had hoped you would not mind Kagome." Kikyo came into full view, and lo and behold, she was

dressed exactly like Kagome. Indeed, she looked almost like a perfect copy of Kagome, with the only differences being, height, skin tone,

hair style, and length. Her legs looked as smooth as silk, and she had a build almost like Kagome's, but she was an inch or so taller. Her

uniform blouse had no sleeves, and her skirt was a long one, but it still showed a lot of her legs. The only word that could be used to

honestly describe her was, well, _sexy_. Kagome and her family, except Sota and the other kids who were still asleep, just stared in awe at

Kikyo. Kagome recovered first and asked, "Are you sure you want to come Kikyo? It might raise awkward questions, with us looking so

similar." Kikyo responded calmly, "I'm not worried Kagome. I only want to see what it is women your age do in this time." Kagome

reluctantly said, "Okay Kikyo. But stay close okay? I don't want anything to go wrong.' Kikyo gave a small smile and said, "I am certain all

will be well this day Kagome." '_Oh jeez, please let things go smoothly today_…' Kagome thought as she put her pack on her shoulders.

With that done, Kagome and Kikyo proceeded to go to school.

**SC**

The two mikos made it to school without any trouble, and it was still a few minutes before classes started. A few people noticed the striking

similarity between Kikyo and Kagome, but luckily didn't voice their opinions. Kikyo meanwhile was looking around in wonder at the place

she was in, but unlike Inuyasha, she tried to maintain a low profile. Unfortunately for Kikyo, the preps and higher-up classmen, had detected

fresh meat (damned preps). Kagome recognized a group of the girl preps coming at her, with eyes that bespoke evil. She thought as trouble

walked right to them, '_Oh great! Kikyo's in real trouble if I don't do something fast_!' At that moment however, "Kagome!" Eri, Yuki,

and Ayumi were calling over for her to join them. Kagome pulled Kikyo quickly to her friends, and thought gratefully, '_Thanks for the _

_rescue! The last thing I need is someone messing with Kikyo…_' Eri noticed Kikyo and said in surprise, "Kagome! I didn't know that

your sister went to this school!" Kagome quickly answered, "She doesn't! She's uh, just visiting for today!" She chuckled nervously as the

bell rang and Kikyo cringed slightly at the loud noise. Kagome whispered, "Kikyo, it's just the bell, so don't freak out." Kikyo frowned as

the accursed bell rang again, and Kagome pulled Kikyo quickly along with her to get to her first class. Kagome was thankful that since today

was a test day, school would be over soon. Kikyo had not said a word the entire time she had been at school, but she wanted to explore

this place that Kagome went to. Suddenly she asked Kagome as she pulled her along, "Why did you seem nervous around those group of

girls who act as if they are nobles among peasants?" Kagome slowed down and let go of Kikyo as they walked to class. She explained,

"Well, there are some students who think they are better than everyone else, and have very rich parents, the group they are in are preps.

They tend to be rude to others who aren't like them. Almost like the daimyo's in the feudal era." Kikyo said, "So these… preps fight

amongst themselves for power?" Kagome put a finger to her lip in thought and said slowly, "Well… I guess you could say that… I'm just

trying to keep you out of trouble Kikyo." Kikyo thought in amusement, '_Keep me out of trouble? I don't go searching for it. Ironically, _

_it us__ually finds me_.'

**SC **

Kikyo was snapped out of her thoughts as Kagome brought her into her first class, history. Kagome walked up to the teachers' desk to ask

him about Kikyo, and meanwhile Kikyo just observed the classroom silently. Kagome came back to Kikyo with a look of relief on her face

and said, "You get to sit by me and my friends Kikyo." Kagome led Kikyo to her seat, and thought as the test papers were passed out,

'_Hopefully today will be boring. That way Kikyo won't want to come back_.' After a few seconds, the test began. Kikyo rested her

head on her hands, as time seemed to slow down, and sighed as she realized she had nothing to do. What was the point in being among the

living once again if there was nothing to do? Another sigh of boredom escaped her as she looked out the window and to her relief, in this

age, there was something she was liked to do. Nobody was paying any attention to her, and the head of the room was reading a newspaper.

'_Only this once_.' Kikyo thought, as she stealthily made her way out of the room without anybody noticing, especially Kagome who was

stuck on a question about a certain lord who had been pillaged by a monk, claiming he was performing an, "exorcism."

**SC**

Kikyo walked successfully out of the building and into the school yard, when she suddenly realized something. She was lost. It seemed easy

enough to find things from a window, but when one was on the ground, it was actually a lot harder. Kikyo suddenly heard a voice behind

her, "Hey! Kagome!" Kikyo looked around, expecting to see Kagome around, but didn't see her. The voice called again, "Kagome! I'm

right behind you!" Kikyo turned around and saw a boy with brown hair walking to her. Kikyo looked at the boy and said, "Who are you?"

the boy looked slightly confused, but smiled and said, "Kagome, it's me. You know, Hojo!" Kikyo said coolly, "I am not Kagome." Hojo

said, "Are you sure you're well enough to be in school Kagome? I mean, maybe you still have amnesia-" Kikyo gave him a sharp look and

said again, "I am not Kagome young man." Hojo was still not sure. The girl in front of him looked like Kagome in almost every way, so

shouldn't that mean that the girl who looked like Kagome, be Kagome? Kikyo asked him patiently, "I noticed this place has an archery

range. Can you please direct me there?" Hojo, being his normal dense self said, "Do you think you should be doing such physical things

Kagome? I mean, you just had all those sicknesses and-" Kikyo looked at him through narrow eyes that would've been equal to

Sesshoumaru and said every word as clearly as possible to Hojo, "I am, not, Kagome. Do you not understand me?" Even Hojo would've

gotten the message, and luckily for him, he did. Kikyo silently walked off, leaving a very confused Hojo in the dust. Kikyo wandered the

school for about thirty minutes trying to get to the archery range she had seen. She was just giving up hope when suddenly the shriek of the

school bell rang in her ears. Kikyo walked into the closest shelter she could find to escape the noise, and wouldn't you know it, she found

the archery range. Kikyo almost smiled in relief, and walked right over.

**SC**

Kagome felt for sure that she had done fairly well on her test and she felt like a huge weight had been taken off her. As Kagome walked out

she bumped into someone and realized it was Hojo. He looked at her and said, "Kagome, I understand that you're upset, and I'm sorry that

I bothered you earlier. But you must realize your sicknesses are nothing to be ashamed of." Kagome looked at Hojo in confusion and said,

"What are talking about?" He said, "I saw you out here, and you said your name was not Kagome. Also, wasn't your hair a long ponytail?"

A person who looked like Kagome, but wasn't, and hair in a long ponytail meant… '_Oh no! Kikyo I forgot about her_!' she thought

carefully, '_Okay. Big school, and a lot of people in it. Now what would a girl like Kikyo do here…?_' She heard a dull, 'thunk' noise,

and Kagome snapped her fingers. She took off in the direction of the archery range, and there, earning cheers, was her incarnation. Kikyo

was shooting off perfect bulls-eyes, one after the other, and she got cheers each time. Kagome saw how proud Kikyo looked of her

archery, smile softly, and decided to let her enjoy herself before they left for the feudal era.

**SC**

Kagome and Kikyo walked through the streets of Tokyo as they both headed back to the Higurashi shrine, and Kagome asked, "How was

your day in school Kikyo?" The older girl said, "It was, nice. But that brown haired boy was a bit dense." Kagome giggled slightly and

nodded in agreement. Kagome was serious again and said, "Tomorrow, we return to the feudal era. Agreed?" Kikyo looked at Kagome

and nodded. The sun was setting, and they both knew that whatever happened, neither of them would rest until Naraku was defeated, and

all of their companions were safe.

**SC**

Jin; Done. I am never going to stay up until 3 in the morning again, even if it is on New Years. Speaking of which, happy New Year to you all!


	7. Kagome and Kikyo Return to the Past

**Jin**; It's time for the next chapter to proceed.

Thanks go to **BlueAutumn89, Cold Kikyo**, and **RoseCrystal **for being the ones who have reviewed so far.

**Kagome and Kikyo Return to the Past.**

'_Kanna…_' A menacing voice slithered in the mind of Kanna as she slept beside Rin and Shippo in the Higurashi household. She said nothing,

but she felt something familiar, and something somewhat like fear gripped her as the voice said again, but with more anger, '_Kanna_…'

Kanna opened her eyes, and in front of her was, '_N-Naraku_!' she slowly bowed before Naraku. He sneered at his puppet and said cruelly,

"To think that your predecessor was more obedient than you are. Heh, it is of great disgust to me, _nothing_…" Kanna almost cringed, and

Naraku continued his twisted mind games, "You thought you could hide from me." Kanna slowly said in her monotone, but had trouble

keeping the quavering out of her voice, "I was doing as you told but-" Naraku floated slightly closer to her, his aura shifting everything to

grotesque mockeries of their reality, and Kanna felt her voice give way to the presence of her master. Naraku floated so close to Kanna that

his feet was in view of her eyes. Kanna dared to look up a bit, and saw the sharp point of Naraku's new weapon, Sounga. It was almost

hypnotizing to see a powerful sword right in front of her nose, and no matter how badly Kanna wanted, she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Naraku slowly hefted it, and Kanna's black eyes slowly followed. It was clearly impossible to not look away from the blade, and to watch

the event between Naraku and Kanna, was the equivalent of a moth being pulled into the gaze of a fire.

**SC**

Naraku suddenly slashed at Kanna who fell on her back in accidental reflex, and she felt cold sweat breaking out. Naraku seemed satisfied

with Kanna's action and said in clear enjoyment of his power, "Foolish nothingness. I am not here, and yet, everywhere so long as I have

claim over your existence." Kanna was still sitting back from Naraku and asked, "What do you wish from me?" Naraku answered with a

slight sadistic tone in his voice, "I will allow you one more chance, because I have a fallback in case of any disruptions. All you have to do, is

bring Kohaku and Sesshoumaru's ward to me, and take back your mirror." Kanna was slightly hesitant at the request. Her life had been

spared by those her predecessor deemed to be hated enemies, was taken care of by them, and accepted. While her creator openly

attempted to end her life. Naraku suddenly started to dissipate, and he said as his illusion started to vanish, "If you do not agree to my

orders, I will send my new servant to the other side, and I will make sure you, along with the rest all suffer the equivalent of all the seven hells

combined." A bloodthirsty snarl was heard, and Kanna's eyes widened slightly as an image of the youkai Inuyasha covered in blood was

thrust at her more horribly than the Sounga. Naraku gave a final dark laugh, and the twisted reality of his presence all vanished. Kanna

looked at Kohaku and curled into a ball silently as she thought, '_I, have no choice. But maybe, this is the lesser of two evils_…'

**SC**

Morning rose, and Kanna did not act any different than she normally did, but it was noticed by Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku that she

seemed less… animate than usual. Before, she would crack almost a small smile, maybe even a little laugh, but now, nothing. Kohaku and

Rin especially noticed her behavior, having dealt with the Kanna from before. Kikyo and Kagome meanwhile were already getting ready to

return to the past and had not seen Kanna because she was purposely avoiding them both. But Kagome and Kikyo minds were too set on

the preparations for their return to sense the intentions of the nothing youkai. Kagome packed the things necessary for their trip, and Kikyo

was meditating to focus her power, and afterwards, changed into her miko outfit. After ten minutes they were ready to leave, and as they

reached the well house began saying their farewells. Kagome said to her goodbyes to her family, and said to Rin who looked saddest at not

having Sesshoumaru, "I will do whatever it takes to bring Sesshoumaru back Rin." Rin smiled, her energy back, and nodded. Kikyo turned

to leave when Sota called, "Big sister!" Kikyo turned to sota and he said, "Be careful okay? I'll miss having you around." Kikyo's brows

lifted slightly and Kagome flashed Kikyo a small smile as she went in the well first. Kagome's mom said warmly to Kikyo, "Be safe Kikyo.

You're just as much a daughter to me as Kagome, and I also cherish you." Kikyo composed herself but smiled, bowed a bit and said,

"Thank you… mother." She turned and went into the well quickly, just before a small tear dripped down her face, but it was lost to the

power of time that flashed pass her in the well.

**SC**

Kagome climbed out of the well as Kikyo made it to the other side, and looked around. The Feudal Japan seemed a lot more open, emptier

of life that was there, and more frightening than before. Kagome contemplated a bit on the fact before she remembered that Inuyasha,

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Angel, and Jin, were no longer there. There was no Inuyasha to fight with, or the comfort of being

beside him. No Sango or Miroku to watch as they went through their own relationship, both the good and bad times. There was no Shippo

to protect from an angry hanyou, nor a Kirara to help them out as she had done before. Kagome also missed Angel, the reincarnation of

Sesshoumaru, and she was still worried about her. Even Jin had a place in her mind, but for some reason, she especially wanted to be by his

side and help him when he needed it. But no amount of longing or wishing would help. Jin was dead, Angel, along with Kirara was missing or

worse, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango under a fate worse than death, and Shippo was safely back in the modern age. The well glowed,

signaling that Kikyo had made it, and Kagome let out a long exhale to keep calm. Kikyo crawled out of the Bone Eaters Well, and stood by

Kagome. She said softly, "We will save them Kagome, if what Angel said proves true, we can save them." Kagome said grimly, "But not Jin

right? His body was destroyed, and there is nothing of him left." Kikyo didn't answer, but her face showed that Kagome was right. But both

Kikyo and Kagome hoped that they could see Jin again, or at least avenge his death, and Kikyo voiced the thought. Kagome nodded and

said, "Well, we should get going Kikyo. Erm, where are we supposed to go again?" Kikyo answered, "Mt. Hakurei."

**SC**

Kagome looked at Kikyo and said, "You lead the way Kikyo." Kikyo looked back at Kagome and asked, "You want me to lead you?

Why?" Kagome said a bit uncomfortably, "I just thought that you might know the way better than me." Kikyo laughed a bit and said, "Oh,

that is correct." Kagome said, "Kikyo? Lets go to Kaede's village, I want to get my bike. Maybe you can get a horse, and traveling will be

easier." Kikyo suddenly became serious and said firmly to Kagome, "I cannot go back." Kagome asked suspiciously, "Why not?" Kikyo

reminded Kagome, "Those who remembered me from being alive all those years ago will be afraid. As far as they are concerned, I am

already dead, and have been reincarnated already. What do you think their reaction will be if they see you and me together? It might raise

awkward questions, and things might get uncomfortable more than necessary." That made a lot of sense, but Kagome had different ideas,

"Well, what if I went in and got the things we need? That way we can avoid trouble." Kikyo nodded and said that she would at wait for

Kagome at the Sacred Tree. Kagome and Kikyo walked to the tree, and Kagome was ready to leave when kikyo called her. Kikyo said,

"Erm, we also need more arrows." Kagome smiled when she got their quivers and left remaining arrows with Kikyo. Kagome asked before

she left, "You'll be alright Kikyo?" She nodded and Kagome jogged to the village while Kikyo rested by the roots of the tree and waited

patiently.

**SC**

Kagome walked through the rice fields and a few of the villagers, especially the elder ones bowed their heads in worship at her presence.

Kagome never felt comfortable with that kind of thing. But hey, if it helped you out if you did some demon slaying here and there, it couldn't

hurt to be thanked, so long as it didn't make you look like a god. Kagome was good at keeping a low profile, plus because most of the

villagers were harvesting the rice, and because she was alone, Kagome made it easily to Kaede's hut. Kaede was inside cooking stew and

noticed Kagome come in, she said, "Oh! Kagome, I didn't know ye were still here." She quickly noticed that she was alone, and asked

curiously, "Where is Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome was uncomfortable but hid it and said, "I just need some things Kaede. Also, do

you have a horse that I can use?" Kaede obliged, and a few minutes later, Kagome was fitting two quivers onto a roan colored horse. Kaede

was slightly suspicious and asked why Kagome needed two quivers instead of just one big one. She also noticed that Kagome was taking

her bike, how her power seemed to have grown, and was still wondering about where the others were. Kagome just said almost sadly to

each question, "Don't ask me that. It's not for me to tell." Kaede gave up asking Kagome, and just watched the girl walk off into the woods

with her provisions.

**SC**

Kikyo was sitting patiently at the tree as she waited for Kagome to return, and her thoughts lightly drifted on many things. One of them

particularly brushed on Jin, the one who was destroyed fighting Naraku. She felt something familiar about him, but what startled her most

about him, was how deep darkness was seeped into his soul. She was almost certain that Kagome was able to sense it too, but she didn't

know why nobody else, especially Miroku who had spiritual powers, could see it. '_But he isn't evil, there is still a shred of light left in _

_him_.' Kikyo thought. "I'm back!" Kagome's voice penetrated through her thoughts and Kikyo looked over at Kagome as she came to the

tree with all that they needed. Kikyo got on the horse, and Kagome got on her bike. Kagome said, "Well Kikyo, lead the way." Kikyo

nodded and handed Kagome her red bow, along with her quiver. The horse nickered softly and then Kagome and Kikyo made their way

onto the road, and began their journey to track down their friend Angel, and bring Naraku down.

**SC**

Jin; I need help from anybody who reads this. I need suggestions or ideas for my future chapters. I just feel like I'm out of ideas, but I want to continue, if only to keep a promise I made to my friend.


	8. Kikyo and Kagome begin to Understand

**Jin**; Sorry about the wait. Also, to those who have reviewed so far, I appreciate the reviews you've been giving me, but I would really like it if I got reviews from other people as well. I know what you guys will say, but I want to hear from others as well.

I don't own the rights to Inuyasha. Only two Inuyasha games and three Inuyasha DVD's.

**Kagome and Kikyo begin to understand**

Kagome and Kikyo were going through a smooth mountain range at a fairly calm pace that both were comfortable with. For a time they

were silent, just going along their path without any real trouble, and just contemplating on whatever was on their minds. But though they did

not know it, their thoughts were always turned toward each other, and how the other really felt toward them. Kikyo was sure that Kagome

hated her for the cruel things she had done to her before, and felt that Kagome shouldn't be the one that was considered a fake replica of her

because she could see that Inuyasha wanted Kagome to be with him forever. Kagome was certain that Kikyo hated her for making Inuyasha

go to extreme lengths just to save her, and that she deserved to be considered inferior to her because Inuyasha obviously wanted to be with

Kikyo for the rest of his life. Kikyo secretly admired the carefree and loving personality that Kagome showed to others. Kagome meanwhile

marveled at how Kikyo seemed to be a perfect version of her, both in body and power. They secretly wished that they had that same good

thing that the other had. But Kagome and Kikyo were not sure how the other would react to their sudden openness of how they thought of

each other. Kagome knew she would be met with disgust. Kikyo knew she would be met with anger. They both dared a quick glance at

each other, but when their eyes caught, they looked away quickly. They both silently acknowledge that tonight they needed to talk, because

they knew that the other had something to say.

**SC**

That night, in a heavily armed fortress a young watch guard was staring into the sky as he groaned, "I can't believe it. I refuse to have a

topknot hairstyle and I get stuck on guard duty. So much for being the best spearman around if I can't even use my skills." The wind blew his

black ponytail aside when he heard a voice. Suddenly, he heard a terrific breaking sound, the watchtower on the other side of the bared gate

was spilt in half, and his buddy was screaming in terror as he died. Suddenly a whirling object was hurtling back to its owner and the watch

guard looked on in shock. A auburn haired girl of sixteen caught the spinning object, and it turned out to be a giant boomerang. She was

dressed in a sleek black uniform with a purple bandanna, spikey purple armor, a blood red sash was holding a sword at her waist, and a

taijya mask was on her face. But what was most startling about her appearance was that her eyes had no color in them but pure white. The

watch guard signaled the alarm, and in a matter of minutes, nearly everyone in the entire fortress was armed and standing at the gates. The

watch guard looked back at the girl and his eyes opened wide as she cocked her arm back. He grabbed his metal naginata and jumped out

of the watchtower as Sango threw her weapon. He landed on the ground fairly hard, but he was alright. Unfortunately, he wasn't out of

danger yet. The remains of his post nearly crushed him, but he was barely able to get out of the way. His commander roughly pulled him up

by his arm and yelled, "Archers, loose arrows at will now!!" Showers of arrows were flying over the gate directly at Sango who looked

coldly up at the arrows as they came at her.

**SC**

Miles away, Kagome and Kikyo were completely unaware of what was going on elsewhere. Kagome and Kikyo were silently eating dinner

and glancing at each other periodically when the other wasn't looking. After eating, Kagome and Kikyo built a small campfire, and just sat at

opposite ends of it. They both wanted to talk to each other, but were not sure what to say. Finally words were spoken. "Kikyo-sama-"

"Kagome-chan" They both paused for a few seconds. But Kikyo broke the silence first, "Kagome, do you hate me?" Kagome was slightly

taken aback, and gasped in surprise. Kikyo looked away and said, "Never mind, I-" Kagome quickly said, "No Kikyo! It's alright. I have

things to say too." Kikyo hesitated slightly, she was unsure of how Kagome would react, but she said, "I have done things that I am not

proud of. With that knowledge, I know that you have every reason to hate me." Kagome looked down, and her face darkened. She said

softly, "Kikyo. Do you think so little of me?" Kikyo looked calmly at Kagome, but she was surprised at how her voice sounded. It was as

cold and emotionless as hers, but it seemed more threatening since it was coming from Kagome. Kikyo didn't answer Kagome's question,

but stared silently at her. Kagome finally looked up as a small breeze brushed her hair, and continued, "Kikyo, I had given you part of my

soul to you willingly. I'm not stupid, because I haven't forgotten the things that you've done some things in the past that I wished you hadn't

done. But if I gave you part of me, why don't you still trust me?"

**SC**

Kagome lifted her face and Kikyo saw how hurt Kagome looked. Kagome continued, "I know we've had trouble with each other in the

past. But I've learned to let it go. Because Inuyasha obviously wants to be with you, so I know that if I hold onto it, I'll just be hurt." Kikyo

looked in surprise at Kagome. She said, "Kagome, did you really think that? That Inuyasha wanted me and not you?" Kagome said, "It's

true isn't it? You were the one he fell in love with first, and he has not said that he loves me. He probably doesn't love me, because you

changed him first." and she added mentally '_I'm just the one who picked up where you left off. The reincarnation_.' Kikyo's face was

emotionless, but she felt a pang of guilt, and she knew that she should feel guilty. Kikyo took a breath in and said sadly, "Kagome, you

shouldn't feel that." Kagome didn't reply, and Kikyo said, "Kagome, you give yourself so little credit. What Inuyasha has done for you

should be more than enough proof that he loves you. His actions should've all pointed to that, you are the one who deserves his love, not

me." Kagome looked up at Kikyo and said, "But Kikyo… what have I done to earn his love?" Kikyo smiled sadly and said, "You saved

him more than I have, cried over him, and gave him strength in ways that I was never able to. Shouldn't that be enough to tell you that he

cherishes you?" Kagome's eyes started to shimmer and she said, "But he still loves you. I won't force him to change his opinion on who he

should love. It's up to him to decide that, because if what you said is true, then it isn't fair to either of us." Kikyo agreed ruefully, "Yes

Kagome. That is true. It's just that… you have things that I wish to have too. You show kindness to everything, and you have done so much

in a short time. I admire the way that you saw fit to give me some of that goodness in you." Kagome smiled a bit and said, "You have shown

strength that I have yet to achieve. With all the memories and suffering that you have gone through, I know that you were strong if you

overcame it. Seeing you made me want to be the same strong person that Inuyasha had given his heart to." Kikyo suddenly stood up, and

walked over to Kagome. Kikyo smiled a bit when she got on her knees and said, "Kagome, thank you." She got in closer and embraced

Kagome. Kagome said softly, "Yeah, Kikyo. Thanks." she returned the gesture and from then on, a pact was sealed. Both were in a position

that the other would never imagine in their strangest dreams. For the first time in as long as they knew each other, this was the first time that

they had gained such an understanding of their other. They realized that they didn't hate each other, because they both drew strength from

the good both mikos possessed. Two thoughts were the same, thought they weren't said, '_I will protect you, because I know now, we _

_don't __need to hate each other. We both have strength to give each other, and I'm content with that.'_

**SC**

Back at the fortress, there was no understanding and friendship being gained, only the end of every single person at the fortress. The

watch guard Hideo looked outside through a small porthole in the fortress wall. The girl was nowhere to be seen, and someone else was

coming up the road. The stranger looked about 17, had prayer beads on his right hand, and was carrying a gold monk staff. His skin and the

staff were the only kind of color that was showing on this stranger. He was dressed like a ninja, and a black mask was hiding most of his

face, and there was no color in his eyes but pure black. He walked up to the gate, looked carefully at it, and though Hideo could not see it,

he was sure an evil smile was spreading slowly over his face. He shoved his staff into the earth, held his hand out, and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!"

suddenly everything was being sucked in the swirling black vortex in his right hand. It was so powerful that it actually ripped the fortress gate,

and almost 50 yards of the wall along with it. He held the vortex out for almost a full minute, and sucked everything in his hand. People,

animals, gear, building pieces, it didn't matter, and anything and everything that was in the way was gone forever. Hideo dug his naginata into

the earth but was barely able to hold on, until finally the wind died down. A voice yelled, "Hirakotsu!" and a whole battalion of soldiers was

wiped out as Sango's weapon split right through all of them like wet noodles. Hideo looked back in shock and saw Sango catch her

weapon. The entire front part of her body was stuck with arrows, and one was in her eye. She pulled the arrow out of her eye, and it healed

over immediately. Hideo thought wildly, '_What are these people? Are they some kind of zombies?_' The Sango and Miroku walked in

silently after he picked up his staff, a spear was thrown at Miroku, and a disgusting sound was heard as it pierced him through the heart.

**SC**

Miroku gabbed the spear, pulled it out of him smoothly, and snapped it in half as if it was a twig. Hideo's commander pulled out his sword

and yelled, "Kill them! Kill them both! I don't care how, just kill them!" Two battalions rushed forward when Hideo saw a red blur move

right past him. Gold colored slash marks were seen over the two battalions and each and every one of them fell, in pieces. A cold chuckle

was heard, and Hideo gripped his weapon tighter as he saw who it was that had done it. The stranger who had killed two of the best

battalions had been taken down in one stroke had a mane of silver hair, dog ears, and was wearing a crimson haori and hakama. Hideo's

commander roared in rage, and dashed at Inuyasha in rage. Sango got in front him, and held him at bay with her forearm. There was a

slashing sound, and the commander's head fell off. Sango's sickle had seen to that. Hideo knew that he stood no chance against these

monsters, but he decided of he was going down, he would die fighting. Miroku suddenly noticed him, and started attacking with his staff.

Hideo expertly disarmed him, kicked his ankle to drop him to his knee and broke his neck by swing the flat of the blade on his neck. Miroku

leapt up, grabbed the weapon, and bent it as if it was made of rubber. Hideo's face was suddenly in the grasp of Inuyasha's fist. A cackling

sound was heard, and the last thing Hideo saw was the empty blood red look in Inuyasha's eyes.

**SC**

Jin; Well, I'm done now. So please review people. I need them, they help. Also, this is STILL not a yuri or shoujo-ai story. So don't flame me for that.


	9. Sense Destruction

Jin; I want to write now. I might be able to get some personal stress out of my life by writing this. Because now, it'll focus on my idea of hell.

I own nothing, and I don't know what hell is like, only what I believe it to be.

**The Seven levels of Hell: Sense Destruction**

Jin's ascent into the darkness was slowing down. As he descended, there was a bright white dot that was growing larger and larger,

and its light, glaring more fiercely. His eyes were closed by now, but the light still was burning through his shut eyelids. He finally

landed on the ground, and Jin felt his eyes open. But, he couldn't see anything! A voice said, "Price through 2nd hell… Torture of

the senses… endure, and they will be returned." Jin waved his hand in front of his face, but he couldn't see it at all! He had lost his

sight, and he could only find his way, by hearing or smelling. He knew that in the nothingness, that was all that could aid him. He

thought of nothing better to do than to walk around, and maybe something will come his way. For a while he wandered in the realm

of nothing, listening for something other than the sound of his quiet breathing, and sniffing for something that he was hoping to

identify. As he walked on, he grew uneasier, as he wandered about. '_Damn, how can I get out of here, if I can't see, smell, hear _

_or __feel anything_?' Suddenly, he heard a gentle voice say, _'Let me help you…_' Jin felt something weird in his arm, and though he

could not physically see it, he felt the dark fire on his arm swirling wildly, and he heard a thunderous roaring noise that made the

ground shake. The thunderous noise became so loud that Jin's felt his ears bleeding. He fell down on one knee in agony, and the

noise increased, and the quaking became more and more intense.

**SC**

Jin realized that his eyes were shut, and on reflex opened them. He opened his eyes, and he realized, "Huh? I can… see? But how?"

He looked at his metal arm, and saw his face being reflected, but there was just one thing wrong… His eyes were not their red/green

mix. They were a brown color now! Jin didn't have time to give thought on the issue when an absolutely foul odor assaulted another

one of his senses. Jin's nose and stomach were in absolute torture and he wasn't sure whether to cover his nose, or grab his

stomach. Jin chose the latter, but that was a big mistake, and sure enough, Jin threw up from the nauseating scent. Still, the scent was

driving Jin nuts, but he had enough sense to register that something was wrong with the area he was in. Suddenly, a violent cracking

noise began to assault Jin's already pained ears, and he felt like he would pop his head open with the way he had pressed his hands

over his ears in an effort to drown out the noise. Jin was in absolute torture, and in his agonized head, he could almost swear that he

could see cracks appearing all in front of him- '_What the hell? There are cracks coming out of nowhere_?! And what is that red

_stuff __spilling out of it?!_' It was true, there was something spraying out of the cracks, and there was red quickly covering the entire

white area. Then suddenly, Jin realized what it was. It had a foul odor, was red, and was something that his friend Angel was NOT

fond of. The cracks had gotten wider, and the red liquid had started to spill on him. He wiped some out of his face and said softly,

"Blood…" Then his eyes widened in horror cracks exploded, showering Jin in broken glass, and a flood of crimson blood.

**SC**

Jin quickly pulled his metal arm in front of his face to keep the shards from putting his eyes out, but it didn't stop the shards from

cutting him all over him. In addition to that, the tidal wave of blood knocked Jin completely off his feet, and swept him away god

knows where. The flood of blood was swirling rapidly through a burning land, and those sent to hell were miserably toiling away,

whipped and beaten unmercifully by their evil masters. The crimson river flowed silently past jagged rocks, when a dark metal arm

abruptly exploded from the surge of blood, and gripped with unsurpassed determination onto the rock. The owner of the arm pulled

himself slowly out. But the farthest he could get was his shoulders and other arm out. He was gagging, coughing, and throwing up all

the blood that he had swallowed while he was under there. The taste was too disgusting to even describe, and Jin felt as if he would

throw up all his innards just to get rid of the blood he ingested. Plus, even if Jin _was_ a good swimmer, having clothes like Vincent

Valentine, and a metal arm did not help you at all in liquid that was thicker than water. The river suddenly began to flow even faster,

and the only thing that Jin was able to do was hold onto the rock. Suddenly, bloody arms grabbed Jin and ragged moans came from

the river. Jin turned to see what was grabbing him, and saw people of blood trying to pull him in. They seemed to think that if they

pulled him in, they would get out, but Jin snarled angrily and swiped them off with his other arm. But they kept coming, and coming

until finally, forty pairs of arms had a death grip all over Jin. They all pulled together, and the rock that Jin held onto simply snapped

under the pressure.

**SC**

The lost souls were dragging Jin to the bottom of the river of blood, and their assault on him never let up. Something in Jin snapped,

his anger and desperation to get out of there made his mind shut off, and he roared, "Get Back!!" and the flame on Jin's arm

exploded in black fire. A pillar of black fire incinerated everything around Jin, and the river of blood parted. Jin leapt up out of the

river, absolutely drenched, and in total misery. He looked around to see if he could not find a way to get out of this level of hell.

Finally, Jin saw Inutaisho standing near a black portal and right next to him was a monstrous looking oni with a burnt spider mark on

his back. Inutaisho looked uncaringly at Jin, crossed his arms, and stood in his spot as the purple ogre turned its focus on Jin. It

snarled, "You… The one who killed me! How fitting that we meet again in hell." Jin thought in surprise, '_Meet again? What in the _

_world is this thing talking about? I know for a fact that I'd remembered something that ugly!_' The purple oni growled in rage,

"You piece of trash! You don't remember me?! Then allow me to refresh your memory. I am Goshinkishi, and it was I who

shattered that pathetic sword of yours with my teeth, and you almost died at my hands. But then you became a monster even more

animal-like than I, and I sensed you revel in my death." Jin snorted, "Look, I don't give a damn who you think I am, but I've got

places to be, and if you don't get out of my way, I'll shred your sorry hide apart." The ogre grinned wickedly, and his eyes burned a

wildfire. He said, "This time, Inuyasha, I will make sure you will not get by me alive!" Jin felt a slap of irritation at being called his pre

incarnation's name and said angrily, "Just do me a favor, and die!" Jin leapt up at Goshinkishi and yelled, "_Dragon Claws_!"

**SC**

The oni sidestepped Jin's deadly attack and swiped at him with it's own claws. These strikes did not miss, and several deep cuts

made their way across Jin's chest. Jin fell flat on his back and the oni chuckled, "It's useless! I can read your every thought, your

next attacks are completely open for me to counter because I will see them coming!" Jin would not listen. He was already losing

himself to the savage youkai that every hanyou had to bear, and he recklessly leaped again at Goshinkishi. The oni, despite seeing

the attack coming, barely had time to step out of the brunt of the blow, and his eye was nearly cut by Jin's claws. Suddenly, the

oni's jaws camped down, and a roar of agony was heard throughout the 2nd region of hell. Jin was in the teeth of the oni and the

mouth was steadily closing even thought Jin was trying to hold the jaws apart. Goshinkishi suddenly clamped down harder than ever,

and the mouth closed on Jin. The oni felt Jin's blood in his mouth and spat him out. Jin fell in a crumpled heap, and laid there,

completely still. Goshinkishi roared in victory, and Inutaisho said coolly, "It's not over yet." Goshinkishi looked at Inutaisho and

snarled, "You're wrong! He's dead! I crushed him in my teeth, and he is dead!" Inutaisho said calmly, "You are making the same

mistake you made the day you died…" Goshinkishi suddenly felt something, and turned around.

**SC**

A blur was barely visible as an incredibly strong force knocked the oni flat on it's back. The oni tried to clap its hands around a

figure that was grinning toothily at it. The figure leapt back, grabbed both arms, and pulled both arms off. Goshinkishi stared in shock

and thought, '_Y-you're not the one I faced before! You're worse than the half-breed, but you are so much like him_!' Jin's

demon blood had overtaken him, and he felt an indescribable need to kill, and he said as his face came into view, "You seem

surprised. Surely you expected to be killed by me all over again." Jin had all the features of Inuyasha when he was in his youkai

form, and no less pleasure when it came to killing. The oni said, "You are not Inuyasha! You're a monster!" Jin laughed cruelly, "I

AM Inuyasha! And you will die by my hands again!" A slash to the throat, and a cruel laugh was all that followed. Inutaisho walked

up to Jin and said, "It's time for you to return to normal boy." Jin roared, "No! I want to kill more!" He swiped at Inutaisho, but he

ducked, and he received a right punch that sent him flying back a few feet onto his back. Inutaisho pinned Jin to the ground, and

despite Jin's wild attempts to free himself, was not able to get loose. A calm, composed voice in Jin's head said, '_Wake up, she _

_needs _you' The black on his arm glowed and the youkai blood in his heart began to calm down. Jin stopped struggling, his youkai

appearance was fading, and he stopped gritting his teeth. Finally, he was still, laid there, tired out from the wounds, and suffering he

went through. Inutaisho lifted his foot from Jin's neck, grabbed Jin by the collar of his cloak, and flung him over his shoulder.

Inutaisho said, "So you survived the 2nd ring of hell. Only five more to go, and then, your purpose will begin to arise. The next ring

of hell, "**Vindictive Destruction**."

**SC**

Jin; Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot of things to deal with, but now, this helped me.

Please, read and review. I want to know your thoughts.


	10. Vindictive Destruction

Jin; I based the idea for this chapter off Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Enjoy reading about my character while you can, because I won't write about him for a while. This _is_ supposed to focus mostly on Kagome and Kikyo after all.

Disclaimer; I own nothing in this fanfiction. Just the OC's and one if them I was given permission to use.

The Seven levels of Hell: **Vindictive Destruction**

A soft, gentle touch brought Jin back to his senses. He felt very sick in the body, flushed in the face, and he slowly half opened his

eyes. Despite feeling ill, he felt strangely comfortable. Then he noticed that he was resting his head on somebody's lap, and a

pleasant smell was in the air. It made Jin think of a field of flowers, and a pine tree forest. A gentle, feminine voice asked, "Does

that feel better?" Jin answered softly, "Yeah. Kagome, you smell… kind of nice…" After that, he was too tired to say anything

else, and he simply fell asleep. For a few minutes, he just rested his head Kagome's lap, enjoying the comfort of her presence, and

her reassuring scent. He felt a bit better, and he wasn't feeling so sick anymore. Jin felt his head slowly go to a hard floor, and

suddenly he felt a cold wind brush over his face. Jin slowly sat up as the same cold wind snaked around him and tossed his hair

around a bit. He rubbed the side of his head with his metal arm, and cut the side of his head just a bit. But the first thing he noticed

was that he was staring at a gigantic image of a woman that seemed to be manipulating strings carved into stone. Jin stood up and

looked around, and there was another image of person's image in stone.

**SC**

But the stone images were not the only thing that was strange. They were placed in different locations, but the way to get to them

was strange. Stairs were going in all kinds of directions, and it seemed impossible to reach any of them. Jin noticed his arm was

burning its black color, and suddenly a black flame appeared in front of him. Jin stepped back involuntarily, unsure about what he

should do. A wise voice said calmly in his head, 'Don't be afraid.' Jin thought coldly, 'I'm not afraid. I just wasn't sure.' He

suddenly reached out with his cursed arm and touched the black flame. Something began to materialize in Jin's hands, something

thin, but had some weight to it. A golden staff appeared in Jin's hands, and he recognized it immediately. It was the same staff the

he saw Miroku use before Naraku defeated him. Jin swung the staff around a bit, and found that it was easy for him to use. He

looked back at the woman and thought, 'What kind of hell is this?' as he walked forward, the same voice he heard from the

previous hell ring said, '_Third hell… Vindictive destruction… Old hatreds… battle… evil-darkness becomes visible… _

_darkness becomes your ally…_' Jin thought, '_Darkness becomes my weapon? I won't use it, I'll do fine on my own_!' He

walked up to the stone image with his weapon, touched it with his cursed arm that changed back to its gold color, and vanished in

a flash of light.

**SC**

Jin stood on a cliff and the first thing that caught his attention was the full moon that was shining over a ravine. Suddenly, he noticed

his arm was burning in a black fire. He snarled, "Why is my arm acting up? I'm not in hell anymore!" A familiar voice, not like the

wise voice, nor the voice that gave him his sight back said, 'S_top being a jackass and use your darkness! It's your tool for you _

_to use, so use it stupid_!' Jin mentally shouted, '_Shut the hell up_!' The voice snapped, '_Do you want to leave hell!? Use your _

_darkness_!' Jin stubbornly shouted, 'I_ won't! I'll just be playing into hell's sick games_!' The voice said a bit more calmly, '_It's _

_your choice whether or not you use your darkness. But didn't you make a promise? Your darkness is the only way to _

_escape darkness itself. It's deep and vast, but it's your darkness, and nobody else's!_' Jin voiced out loud, "My darkness is

_mine_?" He felt a wave of new strength wash over him at those words and said, "That's right! I may be created from hell's

darkness. But this darkness is mine's alone, and I will use it to keep my promise!" Jin's wild red colored eyes glowed brightly, his

cape billowed wildly, his arm was now a black wildfire, and he yelled, "**Darkness Awaken**!"

**SC**

He was consumed in a pillar of dark flames. But he wasn't afraid, and slowly his arm changed back to its gold color. He felt a bit

light-headed after such a rush, closed his eyes to feel better, and he heard a feminine voice, "Oooh, that was pretty!" Jin opened

his eyes, looked up, and saw a strangely dressed girl standing on thin wires, holding onto a lot more attached to her fingers, and a

huge black ball was right below her. The girl giggled and said, "You know Inuyasha, you've changed from when I last saw you.

But I see you haven't been taking care of that pretty hair of yours." Jin snapped, "And what do you care Yura?" '_Wait a minute, _

_how do I know her name_?' thought Jin. Suddenly large strands of the wires bunched together, and wrapped themselves all

around Jin's limbs. Yura swung over right up to his face and said smugly, "I've learned from our last battle you know. I've

perfected my abilities to manipulate hair just for you. Soon, your head will be my favorite toy." Jin growled angrily and Yura pulled

out her crimson mist sword. Jin noticed the blade and said evilly, "I'm not the same Inuyasha you defeated before." His eyes

glowed again, and he saw it. A red skull, and somehow he knew that was Yura's weak point. Yura noticed where he was looking,

got right into Jin's face, and snarled, "I'll kill you before you can-" she was suddenly silenced due to a heavy bash to the face by a

hard skull. Jin blinked away the tears in his eyes, and pulled himself free of the hairs. He landed on the rocky surface when a wall

of flame surrounded the ball of hair. He heard Yura sneer, "If you get caught in my fire net, you be burned until not even ashes

remain!" Jin yelled back as he leapt to the fire net, "Spare me!" He shouted, "_Dragon Claws_!" and he tore through the net, and

shredded the ball of hair. Skulls came toppling out and through his, "_Darkness sight_" found the red skull immediately. He reached

for it but he thought better of it. He heard a shout, "Stay away from it!" A sword came at Jin, and he couldn't dodge. The sword

slashed him diagonally between the eyes, and Jin screamed in pain. He gripped the staff he forgot about, and in pure rage, swung it

like a bat at his attacker. Yura's head was flying, but she was not dead. Jin wiped the blood that was dripping into one of his eyes

away, brought the staff over his head, and crushed the red skull. It crumbled, and so did the comb that was inside it. Yura silently

became dust, and died. A beam of light appeared and the staff he used vanished as it to blew away as dust in the wind. Jin

stepped into the light as he clutched his pained face and groaned, "Damn that wench."

**SC**

Jin was standing in the same spot he was before he fought Yura of the Hair. But the stone image was gone, only the base of it was

there, but it was just gone. Jin growled as he touched his face, "Damn that wench." He was surprised to see no blood, but his face

hurt all the same. He walked up a stairway, and tried to jump, but his feet were rooted to the spot! He couldn't even jump! He

sighed and continued walking up a stairway, but when he reached the end, it turned side ways completely! Jin decided to humor

himself anyway, and put the metal tip from his boot onto the base of the stair in front of him. He vanished in a flash of light, and

was he was looking straight down! He walked nervously along the stair way, but accidentally touched another stone image of

another enemy. This one was sure to be an enemy that would make Jin fight his ass off.

**SC**

Jin was in a mountain terrain this time, and it was high noon. He sniffed the air to find anything threatening, and a disgusting odor

made itself known. It smelled like rotting meat, and he thought, '_There's only one person in heaven, earth or hell that has this _

_kind of smell_!' A tornado appeared in front of him and out jumped, "Koga…" The said wolf youkai said, "Well, well, well, if it

isn't dog-shit. You seem to have no friends, and no Kagome around to stop us." Jin growled in his throat. For some reason he felt

especially irritated and pissed off at the wolf before him. Jin cracked his knuckles in irritation and said, "Just shut up and fight ya

scrawny wolf!" Koga sneered as he dashed at Jin, "My pleasure!" Koga had the advantage in speed, ferocity in his attacks, and

the home field advantage. Jin was stronger, and knew martial arts, plus, he knew he could last longer if it came down to

endurance. Koga threw a right hook at Jin, and the speed behind it barely gave Jin time to move out of the way. A barrage of

punches and kicks were thrown at Jin, and they never seemed to let up. A straight punch from Koga came at Jin's face, and Jin

snaked his arm around Koga's and the punch completely moved him out of the way. Now it was Jin's turn. He threw punches at

Koga and every now and then he actually caught Koga. The wolf ducked a punch from Jin and slashed at his abdomen. Jin

backed away and thought, '_Guess I have no choice_.' He unbuckled his cloak and threw it behind him. Jin suddenly began moving

in a strange way, almost as if he was dancing like a drunk, and he smirked as he noticed the confused look on Koga's face,

"Guess he's never heard of **Capoeira**!" Koga said, "What is that all about? Still, it doesn't matter!" He dashed at Jin and kicked

at his head. Jin somersaulted over Koga's kick, and at the same time delivered one of his own.

**SC**

Koga wiped the sweat out of his face, and Jin shook his head to clear the dizziness. Koga was barely able to get a hit on Jin, so he

decided to wear him down. Jin was flipping, ducking, dodging, weaving, and countering very hard, but he was barely able to keep

up with Koga. Jin was still moving but he was a lot slower than before, and Koga yelled abruptly, " I'm gonna end this right

now!!" He darted forward with all the speed he could muster, caught Jin in the jaw before he could react, threw him in the air as

Koga roared, "And away you go!" He leapt up delivered a kick to Jin's face, and roared as he came down with all his strength,

"This is the end!" He dived at jin like a missile, caught jin in the chest, and as they hit the ground, the shockwave was like that of a

bomb. Jin didn't move as Koga stood. He didn't appear to be doing anything anymore. Koga grinned smugly, and said, "Now to

take your head as my trophy." He leaned down, held the top of Jin's head, pulled his other hand back, and… a sick crunch was

heard, a death rattle, and Koga fell back. Jin had come to just in time, and ran his metal arm through Koga. Jin sad almost

apologetically, "See you some other time, Koga." Jin picked up his crimson cloak, put it on, and walked to a new beam of light.

An angry bellow was heard, " I won't die until I've killed you dog-shit!" Koga apparently survived that seemingly fatal blow. He

dashed at Jin in insane rage, and knocked both of them into the beam of light.

**SC**

**Jin**; Sorry. But I can't think, and I decided to only add two people. Anyway, don't worry. I promise that before Jin leaves hell, he will fight The Band of Seven, one of which, will follow him out of hell along with a certain wolf. Review, and vote if you want the next chapter to focus on Angel, or Kagome and Kikyo.

**Capoeira**; a south american fighting style that emphasizes evasive manuvers, and kicks. it was used as a dance by slaves to covor up what they were really doing.


	11. Night of the Full moon and Steel Claws

Jin; It's time to focus on Angel now. I don't know if you remembered, but angel is a hanyou, and like all hanyou's she loses her powers at a certain time. In her case, it's the night of the full moon. I'm so sorry to all of you who I kept waiting. Especially you Angel, I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer; Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takashi, not my property. It'd best stay hers too.

**Night of the Full Moon and the Steel Claws**

The sun shined through the sakura trees, and tentatively touched the face of a certain Angel, sleeping with Kirara in the trees. It had been three days since

she left the village she had helped out, and wasn't able to find a place to stay. Not that she minded very much. She actually felt comfortable, sleeping

outdoors, and in a tree no less. Angel was not quite asleep, but not fully in the waking world. Kirara purred contently and snuggled up closer to Angel for

warmth. A small smile tugged at Angel's face, and decided to rest just a little bit longer. She heard a slight mumbling in her head, but was too comfortable

to care all that much. The mumbling became louder, more insistent, and it was almost exactly like an annoying parent trying to get their kid up for a boring

day at school. The mumbling became louder, and Angel frowned slightly in annoyance at the thing that was disturbing her sleep. The mumbling ceased

altogether, and Angel relaxed as the disturbance was silenced. Suddenly violent images of suffeing came into her dreams. Cracks appearing in front of her,

a tidal wave of blood and broken glass flying at her, the relentless crimson tide, a blade striking her in the face, the pain of a destructive punch, and an

incoherent voice. She suddenly saw Inuyasha pinned to tree with three arrows in his chest, he looked and her, but blood was trailing from his chest in

gallons, and he said in a ragged voice, '_My… light…_'

**SC**

Suddenly an angry, but familiar roar exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb in Angel's head, (WAKE UP NOW!!!) The sheer force of it woke Angel

up in an instant, Kirara jumped out of the tree with a loud, "Rowr!". Angel was not so lucky. And sure enough, the hanyou girl toppled out of the tree, and

onto the ground anime style. Angel rubbed her painfully throbbing head, and the irritated voice of Sesshomaru entered Angel's aching head, (Don't ever

block me out like that again. I'm having a hard enough time even speaking to you today without fighting to make myself heard.) Angel growled at

Sesshomaru's decision to add insult to injury, and said, "**Well, it's your own fault for not speaking up Sesshomaru**." Sesshomaru's voice remained as

cold as ever, but there were invisible waves of anger rolling off him as he said, (No, the fault lies with you. You may be my reincarnate, but you are still a

half-breed, and like all half-breeds, you have a period in which you are as weak as mortals.)

SC

It was true. Already Angel was able to feel slightly weaker, and her acute senses were starting to wane. She also noted that she felt more pain now that her

powers were fading, falling out of a tree made sure she remembered that. Kirara stretched out, arched like a normal cat, and gave a soft yawn before

walking up to Angel. She noticed the worried look on Angel's face, mewled a bit, and jumped onto her companions shoulder. Angel gently pat Kirara's

head, and said, "Let's get some breakfast Kirara." Kirara mewled in agreement, and Angel trekked off into the direction of a small stream. Sure, her sense

weren't at full potential, but they were still higher than any human's, and the sound of the stream was fairly easy to follow. She arrived at the stream, caught

a few fish, and after cleaning them out with her claws, cooked them over a small fire. As her catch cooked, Angel heard the same mumbling that bothered

her this morning and tried to ignore it. She suddenly remembered that since she would lose her youkai powers today, she would have a harder time talking

to Sesshomaru, and luckily answered before he had to shout again, "**What is it Sesshomaru**?" Sesshomaru answered, (When you lose your powers, no

matter what you feel, do not get into any needless battles. I won't be able to help you when you become human.) Angel's face darkened with surprise and

said, "**You mean when I lose my powers, you'll be gone too**?" Sesshomaru gave the mental equivalent of a nod, and Kirara mewled to signal breakfast

was ready.

**SC**

After breakfast, Angel and Kirara were ready to do some more traveling. Kirara transformed and they headed off. During the trip, Angel felt that it got

harder and harder to sense Sesshomaru's presence. Angel closed her eyes and thought, '_To think, that only a few days ago, Jin turned seventeen._' And

there was one thing that was bothering her. Why was Inuyasha in her dreams? She wanted to at least sense or see Jin's presence in her dreams, but instead

saw Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree. But how Angel knew what it was, she wasn't sure. The wind stopped and Angel opened her eyes. Kirara had set

down, and wasn't moving. Angel asked, "What is it Kirara? Is something wrong?" Kirara looked ahead and Angel saw what was the matter. They came

into the direction of some mountains, but they were too high for Kirara to fly over, and too narrow to navigate through. Angel got off Kirara and she

transformed back into her smaller form. Angel concentrated and found she could still talk to Sesshomaru, "**How far do these mountains go **

**Sesshomaru?**" She had to strain a bit to hear what he was saying, (To reach the other side without stopping takes three days for humans. But for a strong

hanyou or youkai, it's much easier to trek to the other side. And at the end of the road, you will be several miles off from Mt. Hakurei.) Angel groaned at

the news, but knew it would not help her to complain about it. Angel looked at Kirara, who had perched on her shoulder and said, "Looks like we'll walk

from here." Kirara mewled and Angel walked into the mountain trail.

**SC**

For several hours, the hanyou girl walked silently through the mountains. But just to be sure she didn't end up going in circles, marked a certain rock with

an "X" using her acid. But luck wasn't on her side. Somehow she always ended up back near the X. Angel heard a cold chuckle of amusement, and silently

cursed at Sesshomaru. Angel noticed that the sun was starting to turn into an orange color, and that meant that night would soon fall. Kirara suddenly

pawed at Angel's head, and she asked, "Kirara, what's the matter?" She mewled, and looked up at a cliff. Angel looked in the same direction, and she

placed her right hand on her sword. A wolf girl with red hair and white fur, about Angel's age was looking down at her from the cliff, and said, "Why are

you in these mountains? A hanyou like you shouldn't be in parts such as these." Angel's glare hardened, but Kirara mewled and the wolf girl seemed to

recognize her. Kirara mewled again, and the wolf girl gracefully leapt from her rocky perch in front of Angel. Kirara seemed to recognize the wolf and

Angel asked carefully, "Who are you?"

SC

The wolf girl replied, "My name is Ayame." Angel relaxed a bit and her grip loosened on her sword handle. Ayame asked in a nicer tone, "Why are u

here?" she noticed something about Angel's scent and said triumphantly, "Aha! So you are a hanyou after all! This is the day you turn into a mortal."

An anime sweatdrop fell down Angel's head as she thought, '_I wasn't denying anything to begin with_…' Angel kept her thoughts to herself as she

answered, "I'm trying to get out of these mountains to Mt. Hakurei. But I keep getting lost, so can you help me get there?" Ayame looked confused and

said, "But Mt. Hakurei was destroyed a long time ago. Why would you want to go there?" A couple hours later, Ayame knew the full story, what

happened before Angel came to the feudal era, and what the case was now. Ayame was shocked about the story, but she was especially saddened by the

news that Koga had died as well. Ayame couldn't stop crying, but Angel was trying to comfort her as best she could. Eventually, Ayame calmed down,

and Angel said, "If my sword can get the evil purged from it, then it's possible to revive Koga." Ayame looked up uncertainly at Angel and said, "Really?

You're sword has that much power?" Angel nodded, and Ayame stood up. Ayame said, "I guess I have no choice but to believe you." Angel also stood

up and asked eagerly, "So you'll help me?" Ayame nodded and said, "Yes. Tonight, you'll stay here, at least until you're powers are back. Then I'll show

you the fastest way out of here." Angel nodded in appreciation and Kirara mewled.

**SC**

That night, as Angel was warned, she lost her powers, and became fully mortal. But the last thing Sesshomaru said before he was silenced, (Don't go to

sleep…) Angel decided to stay awake for as long as she can, but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake as time flew by. It must've been nearly

5:30 in the morning, and Angel started to fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice, "Angel…" She opened her eyes slightly, but they were slightly blurry,

and could only to make out the figures body. Whoever it was, was too tall to be Ayame, and he had clothes exactly like… Vincent Valentine! Angel

opened her eyes all the way, but her vision was still blurry, and asked in disbelief, "Jin… is that really you!?" The figure didn't waste words as he strode

over to her, and picked her up bridal style. Suddenly, the mountains flashed by as the figure carried her swiftly through the rocky terrain. Suddenly, the full

moon came into view as she was dropped into a clearing surrounded by trees. Angel picked herself up and looked around, but she was all alone. She saw

the tiniest prick of light, and thought, '_Good. The night of the full moon is over_!'

**SC**

A dark figure came running at Angel from behind silently and swiftly. Suddenly Angel felt a searing pain as something- or someone- slashed her from behind

with powerful claws. Red streaks passed through her as she nearly lost consciousness from the sheer power of it. She collapsed on the ground, and huge

drops of blood splattered everywhere. Her knife was in front of her, and Angel heard a cruel laugh as she reached toward the knife. A boot with gold-

colored steel on it smashed heavily on Angel's hand, and a voice said, "You stupid wench… I have no desire whatsoever to be around you any longer…"

Angel saw a tattered crimson cloak swing in front of her and saw the glint of a golden colored metal arm! The figure was "Jin! How could you…! I

thought…" the person who looked like Jin picked up Angel by the neck and he snarled, "I hate you… I leave hell just to see you wasting time like this, and

you expect to keep me!?" He slapped her with his free arm and said coldly as he threw her down, "Fool…" Angel curled into a ball, and wept as the figure

left. Angel was losing blood fast, and had it not been so close to sunrise, it would've been over of sure. But Angel didn't leave that spot. She cried, and

cried, and cried. But something in her came above everything. In the deepest part of her soul, she wanted so badly to believe that the person who was so

cruel to her, was not the friend whom she had come to know. But her heart was broken, and when the wolves had found her, she was still in a ball. She

was still crying, and she said softly before blacking out, "That's not… Jin…" But she wasn't sure.

**Jin**; I hate myself for making you all wait. But the next chapter is on Kikyo and Kagome. By the way, did anything about what had just happened seem familiar? Will Angel believe in her heart that her attacker wasn't Jin? Or will she lose hope, and plunge into despair? Review if you want to know more.


	12. Old Hatreds Tamed By New Bonds

Jin; Sorry that I keep you people waiting. Track, homework, and school take up a lot of time. So don't be angry with me if I don't update for quite a while between chapters. But now, lets start shall we?

I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, nor do I expect me to own them.

**Old Hatreds Tamed by New Bonds**

The next day, Kagome and Kikyo set out once more for their destination. Even though they both were on better terms than before, they

would not allow sentiments to get in the way of doing what needed to be done. As they traveled, they both took out demons that either

would try to kill them, or did some good Samaritan stuff. Kikyo noticed that Kagome seemed a whole lot stronger than before. Was it

because it she was fighting directly with her? Or was it because Kagome wanted to protect her just as much as any of her friends? Kikyo

wasn't entirely sure, but what she did know, was that Kagome had indeed grown in her miko powers. Kikyo was still a few levels above

Kagome, but she still had to admit that Kagome had grown. As the two mikos went along their long journey together, Kagome asked

something very unexpected to Kikyo. She asked, "Kikyo… can I ask you something?" Kikyo looked at Kagome and said tonelessly,

"What is it Kagome?" Kagome took a short breath of air before asking, "Kikyo… what was your life like, when you were a child?" Kikyo

looked slightly taken aback. No one, not even Inuyasha had ever asked her what her life was like when she was a young girl. It was

definitely a first for her, and her face showed it in a very brief flash. Kikyo looked downwards silently. Kagome flinched a tiny bit when

Kikyo's gaze fell on her and thought, '_Was that a bit too personal_?'

**SC**

Kikyo looked at her reincarnation, and said simply, "I don't recall it…" Kagome looked in surprise at Kikyo. She was probably 17 or 18

when she died, so surely she could remember a bit of her old life! Kagome asked again, "Don't you remember your parents? You know,

the real ones? I'm sure you must be able to remember them." Kikyo looked up in the sky as they walked along (Kikyo gave her horse to a

woman with children a while back). Kikyo looked a bit sad when she tried to remember the faces of her father, and her mother. Her _real_

mother, not Kagome's mother however much a mother she considered her, and definitely not the one who brought her back from the

dead. She couldn't recall her fathers face, but she could remember the comfort of his presence, his legendary marksmanship with a bow,

and the last words he said before she never saw him again, "Be strong…" Kikyo sighed a bit and thought, 'Have I been strong now? Or

am I still as weak as I was all those years ago?' As for her mother, Kikyo could not remember anything, except one thing. When ever she

smiled, her face and eyes always held internal sadness in them. She also was with her father the day he left, and she never saw them ever

again. Kikyo couldn't recall much after that, only the long days of taking care of Kaede, and training as a miko. Kagome stood silent as

they walked, unsure of whether or not she had really invaded Kikyo's privacy, and was at the same time still curious to know. Kikyo was

so lost in thought that she didn't sense a silent figure wave her fan and send deadly blades at her.

**SC**

But Kagome did, she saw them coming moments before, and yelled as she pulled Kikyo down, "Look Out!" Kikyo and Kagome barely

got out of that one, and keep their heads intact. A couple of hair strands fell in front of Kagome's eyes as the wind blades destroyed her

bike. Kagome looked in horror at her destroyed bike and yelled angrily, "Not this again!" She could still remember the last time her bike

was destroyed at the hands of a certain hanyou, but this time her bike was literally sliced up at the hands of a certain wind user, and she

was none too happy about that. Kagura closed her fan with a snap and smiled smugly at Kagome's horror and anger at her destroyed

bike. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow, and Kagura said, "Put that away, I didn't come here for a fight with either of you." Kikyo

also notched an arrow, but kept her bow low, Kagome slowly lowered hers, and asked angrily, "Well why did you try to kill Kikyo and

me, and destroy my bike then?" Kagura answered casually, "I needed to get your attention, and if I killed one of you, that would've simply

been an added bonus." An arrow sliced on Kagura's earring off, and Kikyo said coldly, "Tell us why you are here, or I will destroy you

Kagura." Kagura gazed furiously at Kikyo, but dropped her gaze as Kagome aimed her bow at her. Kagura scoffed and said, "Naraku

tried to kill Sesshomaru's reincarnation, but he failed, so the reincarnation is giving up. The girl's heart has been tainted, she as lost hope in

her mission, and Naraku became someone she knew, sound familiar Kikyo?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock, Kikyo on the other hand

notched another arrow, and shot at Kagura. She was too late, because Kagura flew away, and someone far worse took her place.

**SC**

Kikyo looked at Kagome and said, "Keep your senses alert, Hakudoshi approaches." Kagome nodded, and notched an arrow. They

stood back-to-back and waited. Though they could sense his evil presence, they could not see him. Kagome realized suddenly, that her

miko powers were heightened more than ever, and her new strength is what allowed her to find Hakudoshi as he came at her with his

spear. Kikyo, already having powerful abilities, also caught Hakudoshi's presence, and a few seconds later, they both shot powerful

arrows at him. Hakudoshi dodged both arrows, chuckled coldly, "Is that all?", and swung his spear at Kagome. Fortunately for her, she

was caught by the flat of the blade, but she was thrown away from Kikyo, and tumbled down the small hill they were on. Hakudoshi

twisted around to hit Kikyo with the butt end of his spear, but Kikyo was ready, a glowing sphere emitted from her right palm, and the

purifying power she produced blasted Hakudoshi away. But she wasn't able to destroy his body, his barrier had definitely become

stronger thanks to Naraku. Kikyo still had a trick up her sleeves, and the notched an arrow. Hakudoshi may have a powerful barrier, but

she was able to break it once before. Kikyo fired off her arrow and Hakudoshi's eyes went wide as the arrow connected with his barrier.

Instead of the barrier bursting like before, a light was produced, and it blinded everyone in the vicinity. The light died down, Hakudoshi

snarled in fury as his barrier dissipated, then he dashed at Kikyo, and she suddenly felt an immense pain at her stomach. For a moment, she

though she was stabbed with spear, but she was wrong. Hakudoshi had jabbed her in the abdomen with the other end of his spear. The

force was so strong, that it actually broke the skin, but Hakudoshi held back on purpose. Kikyo tried to suck in air, but was unable to even

move.

**SC**

Hakudoshi lifted Kikyo up in the air, held her there for several agonizing minutes, and slammed her over him so she was lying on her back.

Kagome, in the meantime, had regained her senses back, and gasped as she saw Hakudoshi lift his spear to end Kikyo. Kagome suddenly

felt cold and time seemed to stop everything except her. The very air around seemed to freeze her until she felt nothing. She felt no fear, no

anger even, only the desire to protect herself and Kikyo. Kagome exhaled and she felt as if she just took out everything in her, even her

soul. Kagome stood straight and tall, all emotion gone, notched her arrow in her bow, lined it up like she did so may times before, and time

seemed to snap back to normal as soon as she fired her arrow. Hakudoshi put up his barrier, and Kagome's power blew him away along

with his barrier. His head was the only thing intact as he flew away in a rage. Kikyo in the meantime recovered, and stood up shakily, but it

seemed smooth. Kagome slowly walked up the hill towards Kikyo, and asked worriedly, "Kikyo, are you hurt?" she replied calmly, "It's

only a minor wound, you should be more worried about yourself Kagome." Kagome sighed and thought, 'Well, at least she wasn't

killed…' Then she thought of Angel and remembered Kagura's words, 'Naraku became someone she knew.' The only person Kagome

could think of who was familiar with Angel was… Jin. Kagome tried to remember what he looked like, but when she tried to picture him in

her mind, she could only conjure a picture of, 'Inuyasha? He's not Jin…' She tried to think of him, but someone else was in his place. It

was, '_Jin? Why is he there? I want to think of Inuyasha, but why is he there? Is there something that connects them both together, _

_and thats the case, then...__what is it_?'

Jin; Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, but I haven't had to much time, and I want to update as soon as possible. Read and review. Till then, Ja Ne!


	13. Fallen Angels and Youkai Rising

**Jin**; Time to update again, review as soon as you're done please.

**Fallen Angels And Youkai Rising**

Ayame cleaned Angel's bandages for the third time that day. She was very worried at how strange Angel was acting. Ever since they

found her in a bloody heap that morning, the wolves had not been able to get any words from her, and could not find her attacker. She did

not eat, drink, speak, or look at any of them. Ayame also was barely able to hear Angel breathing, even with her sharp ears. Angel just lay

limply on the hard ground like a doll that had been abandoned. Ayame finally couldn't stand it anymore. She walked over to Angel, lifted

her face so she looked into her eyes, and said worriedly, "Angel, please say something! Ever since we found you, you haven't stirred at all.

And you refused anything-" Ayame stopped suddenly. Angel looked into her, and Ayame sensed an unimaginable pain in her heart. Her

eyes that were gold, had almost a black hue to them, and it seemed as if anything in her essence had been ripped from her. Ayame let go

of Angel with shaking fingers, and the other girl silently stared at the ceiling as empty tears streamed down her cheek. Ayame looked at

Angel and felt fear creep through her body. Angel had seemed like such a pure person, and now… Ayame couldn't stand the sight of

someone like Angel looking so broken. Ayame sighed and sat down. She adjusted Angel' head so her head was on her lap. Ayame

grabbed Angel's hand, not expecting any reaction. She was actually surprised when the other girl actually returned the pressure, but

otherwise, she was still laying like a sad broken doll.

**SC**

"**Sesshomaru, what should I do? I don't want to believe it was Jin, but**-" (Then don't believe it) Sesshomaru coldly said. He had

absolutely no compassion to the pain his reincarnation was suffering. Angel didn't know what she could do now. Her greatest fear was

being abandoned by her friends, especially by Jin. Sesshomaru didn't care in the slightest, but he wanted to have his sword cleaned for his

own reasons. After Angel said, "**What did you care that I want to bring back he others from Naraku? I know that you hated **

**Inuyasha, so ****why bring him back? He's worse than dead, so I'd think you'd be happy**." Sesshomaru didn't answer for a minute,

then he said, (It's true I do not care about Inuyasha. But if he is to die, then it will be by my own hand. Not Naraku's or anyone else's,

only my hand will be allowed to kill him.) Angel gave a disgusted scoff at how selfish Sesshomaru was about the situation. Sesshomaru

knew what Angel was thinking since he was living in her head and said, (You are the one who swore to do whatever it took to defeat

Naraku. You said you wanted to bring the others back from Naraku's control, including that reincarnated half-breed.) Angel asking with

confusion, "**Reincarnated half-breed? Who are you talking about**?" Sessshomaru either decided to spill the beans because he felt like

it or just to see Angel's reaction. Whatever he felt stronger about, he said nonchalantly, (Jin. He is the reincarnation of my dear half-breed

brother. Or to be more specific, the darkness of him.)

**SC**

Angel wasn't sure how to react, and if she was reacting, then it was done unconsciously. The first words that Angel was able to let out

was, "**How long have you known**?" Sesshomaru answered coldly, (Since the last time you were reunited with him. When that girl

Kagome subdued him along with that hanyou.) Angel felt angry and hurt that Sesshomaru didn't even tell her. But it did make sense now

that Angel thought about it. Inuyasha and Jin seemed to have some sort of connection if Kagome was able to bring them both down in the

exact same way. She briefly hoped that Jin will be strong enough to last in hell, and that she could bring Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku back

from Naraku. She tried to think of Jin's face, but something strange happened. She saw Inuyasha's face, and before she could try to figure

out why she thought of him, Sesshomaru asked a question, (Why?) Angel replied, "**Why what**?" Sesshomaru gave the mental equivalent of

a cold stare into Angel's eyes, and continued, (Why are you so desperate to bring Inuyasha's reincarnation back from hell? Is it because

you have feelings for him?) That blunt statement made Angel fire back angrily, "**NO! I don't like him**!" Sesshomaru coldy said, (Liar.)

Angel said a little more patiently, "**Sesshomaru, I like him as a friend, but I don't…love him…"** Sesshomaru lost interest in the topic

and said, (Will you still go to Mt. Hakurei's remains?) Angel sat up, surprising Ayame as she did so, but Angel's eyes were still blank.

**SC**

Angel said, "**Sesshomaru, what do you think**?" Sesshomaru said after a minutes pause, (You made a vow, and as my reincarnation, you

are obligated to fulfill it.) That was a fancy way of him saying, "Yes." The hanyou girl said, "**Sesshomaru, you take us there, I need to **

**think**." Angel finally spoke for the first time since she was found that morning, "Ayame. How far is Mt. Hakurei?" Ayame blinked in

surprise at the emotionless tone in the girl's voice. Ayame felt afraid of Angel now. She wasn't sure how she would react in her state and

replied, "It's just through this mountain range, this will take you to the sacred mountain's valley." The other girl stood up, and the very air

around her seemed to change. Ayame stood up slowly and looked at Angels back. Something was very, very wrong here. Angel's hair

had grown to her hips, the midnight color of her hair had vanished, and became pure silver. Ayame noticed her scent had changed from a

hanyou's scent, to that of a full youkai. Angel's head slightly fell, and she said in a completely different voice, "I will reward you for doing

this." Ayame backed up involuntarily and asked, "What do you mean?" The other person turned her head just enough for Ayame to see

the side of her face, but her eyes were covered by her bangs. The transformed Angel said, "I will let you all live." She turned and

proceeded out of the cave, but Ayame shouted angrily, "Who do you think you are?! I helped you and you thank me like this?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Ayame yelled, "Don't turn your back on me!" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, and it shined a green aura

as it transformed into a longer blade.

**SC**

Kirara was on the outside when she saw her friend walk out with her sword drawn, and her head tilted downwards.. One look was

enough to tell Kirara that Angel had transformed. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her when he said, "Return to the mikos." Kirara didn't

know what was about to happen, so she transformed. But something didn't feel right, and everything in the area knew that. Sesshomaru

said in an even colder voice, "Go." Kirara floated up, and took off slowly. Ayame finally got in front of Sesshomaru, still not realizing that

she was facing one of the most dangerous youkai on the face of the earth. Ayame said, "I don't know what happemed to you angel but-"

Sesshomaru coolly cut her off, "Angel? I am not her." Ayame backed up as she saw the person gripping the sword tightly and demanded,

"Who are you then?" Sesshomaru finally lifted his head, spoke coldly, and Ayame gasped at the revelation, "Sesshomaru." His sword

suddenly pulsed, and an unseen force pushed Ayame back, but she was able to stay on her feet. Sesshomaru walked away as if he was

talking a walk in the park. A bunch of wolves came in front of Sesshomaru and he continued walking to them as he said, "You're in the

way, step aside." The wolves were clearly afraid, but they stood their ground, and even as he walked toward them with dangerously

flashing eyes, they didn't move. He waved his sword at them, and a gigantic burst of wind blew them away in different directions.

**SC**

He continued on his way with more speed, and using his swords aura, he pushed everything away with an immense amount of force. He

finally ran with all speed because he knew wolves would usually never move outside their own lands. So the faster he made it out, the less

trouble there would be. He finally made it on the outskirts of the mountain range, and paused. He turned around and saw Ayame running

towards him with practically all of her wolves. A huge cliff was over looking the path that Ayame was running. He held his sword out and

said, "_Dragon's Redemption_!" The familiar attack of crimson dragons sped at the cliff, and brought almost half the mountain cliff down. It

rumbled like an earthquake as it fell in the path of the wolves. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, and turned away. He had a plan already

formulating in his mind, and he smiled cruelly as he left the enraged wolves behind.

**SC**

He saw the ruins of Mt. Hakurei, and said proceeded to the place. Suddenly the very earth seemed to split as he reached the clearing

before Mt. Hakurei. Black flames erupted around Sesshomaru, but he didn't so much as blink. Three figures suddenly stepped out of the

flames and his gaze became more intense as he recognized the figures. He pulled his sword out, and said coldly as they came at him from

different sides, "I will send you all back to the hells from where you crawled out of…" They all laughed evilly as the jumped at him, and

Sesshomaru slashed at them.

**SC**

**Jin**; I'm glad I finally updated, if you can guess who the people that are about to fight Sesshomaru are, you'll get a cookie. I'll give you a hint:

It has to do with the battle between Koga and Jin.


	14. The Animal I Have Become

Jin; I wanted to do a songfic for a while. But I haven't been able to find one, until now. This sing inspired me to rewrite an entire chapter to fit this. But I can promise, that it was worth it.

**_this is for the song_**

Disclaimer; I don't own the song, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

**The Animal I Have Become**

Jin and Koga fell at a terrifying drop through an endless river of flames that scorched them both. The crimson cape that Jin wore rippled like the

flames that burned without pause around them, and Koga's blue eyes seemed to flash like the fires themselves But even the flames of hell were

nothing compared to the rage between the two warriors that grappled, kicked, punched, and struggled fiercely as the fell down at frightening speeds.

As they twisted and grappled with each other, other damned souls fell like rain even faster than them, straight to their eternal misery. Both tried

furiously to push the other into the river of fire that was surrounding them both, and whenever one got close to the flames, the other was able to get

leverage either by pushing off some unfortunate soul that fell in the way, or by flipping around them. It seemed endless.

SC

Koga finally got his strong hands over Jin's neck, and began to crush Jin's windpipe. The dark hanyou could not get a breath out, and his vision was

starting to turn red. He dug his metal arm into Koga's wounded chest, and with animal savagery, practically tore Koga's entire right side of his

ribcage out. But Koga didn't let up, despite the fact that his insides were practically hanging out, and that he was in intense pain. All that mattered

was that he killed the person he called Inuyasha. But he made a fatal mistake that he didn't take into account. Jin had grabbed onto both of Koga's

arms, and had tilted them to the fire that raged around them both. Koga looked up and saw how dangerously close he was to the fire and screamed,

"No!!!" Jin pulled as hard as he could, and he put most of Koga's body into the flames. For practically a whole minute, Jin held him there as Koga

struggled wildly, thrashed like a fish out of water, and screamed as Jin held him there while they free-fall style through hell's path. Suddenly, two

gigantic fingers grasped around Jin so hard that he thought his head would pop. He let go of Koga and the wolf prince fell out of the fire, and his

sight as he was pulled at almost breakneck speed down to the very master of hell itself. He couldn't understand why, but he felt as though he was

made by the very hand that created his dark existence, and that these were the hands made by someone that made his prison inescapable.

SC

The hand finally pulled Jin away from the path of fire and brought him to a halt. Jin looked around him and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. In

fact, the very hand that held him now, seemed to be darkness made real. But the darkness, Jin could stand, '_After all_' he thought bitterly, '_This is _

_home..."_. The tormented wailing of the damned sent fear through Jin, and it was made louder by the sharp ears of his.

Suddenly, a voice in the darkness spoke to him, "_You are not meant to die_." Jin looked around and yelled, "Who's there!?" The fingers around Jin

pressed at his side, and he involuntarily let out a shout of pain as he felt a couple of his ribs break from the pressure. Suddenly a booming voice

made itself known, "_You are not meant to die yet_." The sound was almost enough to make Jin's eardrums pop, and he yelled back, "Could you

turn down the volume please? I've got enough pain to deal with without you breaking my bones!"

SC

The fingers that were pinching Jin's sides suddenly released, and he dropped far. He landed on his feet, hard. The booming voice said, "_You have _

_broken the rules. You allowed a damned soul to escape from the hell he was confined in. Your… friend Angel, will pay the price_." Three

figures appeared in front of Jin in a blinding white light, and though he could only see the outline of them, names came into his head, and he realized

who they were, "Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu…" Jin shook his head and yelled as he ran at them, "I won't let lay a finger on Angel!" He dashed

at Bankotsu, recklessly, and the entire front part of his body was cut by Bankotsu's sword. Jin couldn't help but scream in pain as something

seemed to be tearing at him from his insides to get out. The three figures laughed and laughed. Finally, they ascended in the blink of an eye, and

suddenly, vanished in black fire. Meanwhile, the cut mark from where Bankotsu slashed him, began glowing a blood red light, and something big

seemed to be tearing its way out of Jin. The dark hanyou sank to his knees as whatever was in him, tore its way out, and Jin whispered,

"_**I can't escape this hell**_."

Finally the thing stood a few feet away from Jin and the dark hanyou stood up, suddenly free from all that pain. Whoever was in front of him had his

back turned, and he had no shirt on. Just black pants, matching boots, and gold-colored metal plates on his boots. His hair was silver, and it flowed

to his mid-back. But what caught Jin's attention most was his right arm. It was metal, and it was pure black. His arm also appeared to be flickering

like a wildfire with black flames. He turned slowly and Jin's eyes went wide with horror.

Standing across from him, was Jin. But it was Jin, in his youkai form. The black outlines on his eyes, the blood red colors in the white of his eyes,

the blue irises, the purple stripes on both of his cheeks, the fangs over his lower lips, all pointing to the true animal Jin had become in hell. Lava

exploded around him and his demon side, and he realized he was on a plateau. The pitch black had instantly become the inferno that was always

imagined as hell, and the booming voice roared, "_Let us find out if you can conquer the animal inside you. If not, you will never be released _

_from __hell_." Without a word, Hell Jin dashed at Jin in an animal savagery.

**_So many times I've tried _**

**_But I'm still caged inside_**

Hell Jin was utterly merciless, and a whole lot stronger than Jin was. Instead of running on his legs, he ran on all four limbs like an animal, and he not only slashed at Jin with his deadlier claws, but he also bit with his powerful fangs. Hell Jin felt no pain even though he was slashed a few times, punched with enough force to shatter rocks, but he never stopped. Jin was determined not to use any of his darkness, if he did, he would truly like the animal he was fighting. No matter what Jin did to Hell Jin, he could not slow down his rage.

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare_**

**_I can't control myself_**

Jin finally managed to slash Hell Jin in his normal left arm, nearly severing it from his body, but he was rewarded with a slash across his face diagonally. Darkness came out of Hell Jin's wound, and started to pour into air. Hell Jin's savage grin never left his face as he spoke,

"_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…**_"

His voice was slightly rough, like an animal's growling. Jin was more impacted by the words, he thought, '_What does he mean by that? Is he me, or am I, him?_" He begged as Hell Jin stood up in a slightly bent over position,

"_**Help me believe, it's not the real me.**_"

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

Who was the real one?

**_This animal_**

Jin? Or Hell Jin?

**_This animal_**

The Hell version of Jin suddenly dashed at him, with his claws ready to gut Jin like a fish. Jin flipped away, but Hell Jin was always close to him. He never let up on his attack, and he never seemed to get tired, no matter how hard Jin fought back. From each deep wound that Jin managed to inflict on Hell Jin, darkness poured out like a toxic gas. The darkness drew towards Jin as he tried to dodge Hell Jin's assault. But it was getting hard. Blood was starting to pour into his eyes, and he was getting hit more. The darkness was also spreading, and he would eventually be unable to run.

_**I can't escape myself**_

(_**I can't escape myself)**_

Jin locked hands with Hell Jin and sparks flew from their metal hands grinding up against each other, and the booming voice said, "_Accept your darkness. You are just as much a hell born person as the animal you have become._" Jin roared in anger as he shoved Hell Jin almost to the other side of their arena, "I'm nothing like him!! I have no darkness in me!!" But Jin knew he wasn't fooling anybody, least of all himself. He was darkness born, and would always be trapped in his own private hell.

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**(So many times I've lied)**_

Hell Jin got back up again and rushed at Jin with even greater speed than before. He jumped on the dark hanyou and his weight pinned Jin down to his back. Hell Jin sank his claws into Jin's shoulders, smiled even wider as he got a shout of agony from his victim, and bit into his normal arm.

_**But there's still rage inside**_

Jin didn't know what overcame him, but he could feel what he thought was darkness seeping into his body. He was becoming tainted with Hell Jin's twisted version of darkness, and it felt horribly cold. Something was happening to Jin's head. He could feel his humanity being tugged away, and it was being replaced with an animal's savagery. The humanity in him screamed,

"_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

**_I can't control myself"_**

Jin growled like his hell version, grabbed his arms, and flipped them so they were in reversed positions. Hell Jin gave that same twisted grin as he said, but in a less rough animal-like voice,

"_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become**_…"

Jin let go and leapt away from Hell Jin. He didn't want to hear those words. They fucked with his head to no ends, and he said to himself again,

"_**Help me believe, it's not the real me**_"

**_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_**

"_**Help me believe, it's not the real me"**_

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

Hell Jin got up again, and he was less bent. He licked his fangs that were still drenched with blood, and Jin wiped the liquid that fell into his eyes. The booming voice once again spoke as the two beasts circled the arena, facing each other, "_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… This is the real you. This is your true form, an ugly beast. You were just as much an animal the day you slaughtered thousands of lives, including your friends and loved one!" _Jin whispered, "No…!" Voices from all around began saying in a single sing-song tone, "_Animal! Animal! Murderer! Murderer! Killer! Killer! Animal! Animal!_" Jin clutched the sides of his head and continued whispering,

"_**Somebody help me through this nightmare"**_

_**I can't control myself**_

"_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare"**_

_**I can't escape this hell…**_

While Jin was trying to part himself from the insanity of all that was surrounding him, the darkness that poured out of Hell Jin finally gathered in one great form of darkness. The darkness fell on Jin like a bomb, and he saw the deaths of every single live he took when he was Inuyasha's darkness. He fell on his feet, finally transformed. Hell Jin raced once more at Jin while the voices continued in their chorus. Jin snarled like an animal, he had lost who he was, and Hell Jin met the animal Jin had become.

They both were not human

**_This Animal_**

They felt no fear

_**This Animal**_

They felt no pain

_**This Animal**_

They both wanted to kill

_**This Animal**_

Who was real?

**_This Animal_**

Who is truly the animal?

**_This Animal_**

Hell Jin savagely sank his fangs into Jin's shoulder, and Jin couldn't help but smile like the beast he was fighting, and he drove his metal arm into Hell Jin's chest. The animal in him felt satisfaction at killing the threat, and even more as his hand closed around something beating. Hell Jin slowly pulled away from Jin as his face became slack. Hell Jin was killed by _**this animal. **_Jin was ready to pull, but Hell Jin put his mouth near Jin's tapered ears and said in the real Jin's voice,

"_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…**_"

Jin snarled at the words he hated, and pulled out Hell Jin's heart. After it was done, Jin threw away the heart, and he looked as if a bucket of red paint was tossed onto him.

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me**_

Jin had become the animal he had killed, and yet, he felt strange.

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

The inferno of hell vanished, and he was standing in a forest, right by a huge tree. There was a strangely familiar aura around it, but that wasn't the only thing that caought his attention.. A woman was standing in front of him, a kind smile placed her face. She was wearing a bright red hakama, and a white miko shirt. She had a long black ponytail tied in place with a white ribbon, and she walked towards Jin. Her scent was like bellflowers, so he didn't attack. He instead asked, "Who are you?" The woman said in a kind, yet sad voice, "You should know better than anyone. But its not me that's interesting, it's you. That isn't the real you."

**_Help me believe, it's not the real me_**

Jin closed his eyes for a bit as the footsteps got closer to him. When he opened them, another woman was in her place. She looked younger, had a different styled hair, and was dressed in different clothes. Her voice was also different, but she had no less kindness than the other one before her. She was nearly a foot away from him as she said, "You are darkness. But you have to believe in the goodness in you. You have to tame the animal in you." Jin closed his eyes again as he felt gentle, soft hands cup his face, and asked, "I can't. I'm tainted, and born of hell."

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

Another voice spoke to him, and this one, he recognized most of all, "Not all darkness is bad. You are special because that darkness is the thing that will let you escape from the darkness that Naraku wields. You must not fear yourself, and think you are pure darkness. There is a special light in you that can never be erased. You just have to believe. Only then, will you tame the animal that is part of who you are." Jin suddenly felt weak. Weaker than he had ever been, but no marks were on his body, and mind was still plagued with unimaginable horrors. A beam of light appeared in front of him, and he walked wearily into it. The weakness he felt, was because he had come into contact with three pure people, and as a being of darkness, he was being defeated by the light. Jin, thought tiredly as he walked, 'I still have a ways to go before I can finally overcome,

_**This Animal I Have Become**_"

SC

Jin; Well, I just hope that this chapter is good. Review as much as you can, I just thought this song fit with this chapter perfectly.


	15. The Three Way battle To The Netherworld

Jin; I am deeply sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was literally up to my neck in paperwork for school, and I had so much crap to deal with, it's ridiculous. I even got in a fight with a guy because I was pissed off at not being able to update when I wanted (I won). But I am sorry, thankful that school is over and I hope that you continue to read and review this.

**The Three-Way Battle to the Netherworld**

Kagome and Kikyo continued on their journey after their brief meeting with Kagura and Hakudoshi. In spite of a destroyed bike, Kagome was at least

thankful the supplies she brought them both were more or less intact. Then the two continued on their journey, and Kagome thought about why she had

started to think of Jin when she tried to think of Inuyasha. It was as if they were connected in a way similar to how she and Kikyo were. 'Nah, maybe

I'm just feeling stressed over all this.' Kagome thought with a small smile at the situation. "Why are you smiling?" came Kikyo's voice. Kagome

responded, "Huh?" Kikyo looked at her as they walked, "You were smiling… I just was curious as to why." Kagome shook her head and said, "It's

nothing… I was just thinking of something stupid." Kikyo's look became one that said clearly that she knew Kagome was hiding something. But she said

simply, "Very well then." Kagome felt like she could breath easier again. Kagome never felt comfortable with hiding something from Kikyo, but her

thinking about Jin's mysterious connection to Inuyasha was something that didn't seem to be a good conversation topic at that moment. However Kikyo

was thinking the same thing, but decided to take it slow and said, "What do you think about it all?" The question was slightly vague, but Kagome knew

what she was getting at, "Well, do you sense anything at all from Jin? Lately, his presence is all that enters my mind when I think of Inuyasha." Kikyo

nodded and said, "His aura is unusual though. Before when we first were near him, his aura felt like it was locked, as if he had none. But now I can feel

him, as we move closer to the remains of Mt. Hakurei. His spirit has become-" "Different." Kagome looked at Kikyo with an extremely serious

expression, and she said, "His aura is just different, but it doesn't necessarily mean what kind of person he truly is." Kikyo looked at Kagome calmly and

said wisely, "We can only wait and see for ourselves."

**SC**

Meanhwhile, loud clanging of steel, and explosions were heard as mighty warriors battled. Bankotsu twirled his powerful halberd as he slammed its full

weight on Sesshomaru's Odachi, creating sparks of energy as Sesshomaru's powerful youkai aura and Banryu's aura of hatred clashed. Sesshomaru

shoved off the young mercenary and stepped back faster than blinking as Suikotsu slashed at him with his steel claws. His swords aura pulsed, throwing

Suikotsu away, and Jakotsu's Snake Sword twisted around in a white flash towards Sesshomaru. The reincarnated youkai moved like a blur into the air,

and moved at Jakotsu while ignoring the cut that slashed a piece if his clothing off and slashed at Jakotsu so strongly that he left a little crater where the

homosexual was standing a few moments ago. Jakotsu was enraged more than ever when he noticed that his cut exposed a bit of cleavage from

Sesshomaru. (Remember, Sesshomaru's mind may be there, but it's still Angel's body.) He roared in rage, "You bitch Sesshomaru! You are a woman!?

And I was actually thinking you were good-looking you !!" "**What the hell is his problem?!**" Angel's angry shout made Sesshomaru stop for a second,

giving Suikotsu time to stab his claws down Sesshomaru's other arm. That was a big mistake. Sesshomaru twirled his sword in his fingers so the blade

was reversed, and he sliced off Suikotsu's right hand. The claws were still stuck in Sesshomaru who barely broke his perfectly straight face as the two-

faced mercenary staggered back in pain as he grabbed the stump where his hand was. Jakotsu took advantage of the situation to trap Sesshomaru in his

Snake Swords twisted mechanisms and Bankotsu yelled, "Now Die Sesshomaru!!" He twirled his Banryu until it became a blur as a red-orangish ball of

hate of 1000 demons and humans formed until it was 100 times the size of a basketball. Then, he let out a mighty battle roar as he hurled the hatred ball to

Sesshomaru.

**SC**

Kagome tensed up as she felt an enormous amount of evil emit over the forest and mountain range, which was the only thing that stood between the two

mikos and Mt. Hakurei. Kikyo looked at Kagome with her usual calm espression and said, "You feel it too? The hatred of 1000 dead demons and 1000

dead humans." Kagome nodded and said, "We better hurry then. I have a feeling that Angel is in real trouble." Kikyo nodded, "Yes. Lets make haste."

Kikyo and Kagome started running when something big suddenly dropped heavily in front of them with a ferocious growl. Kagome and Kikyo notched

their arrows in a flash, but the thing in front of them sounded as if it was…purring? Kikyo put her arrow in her quiver and said, "It is the slayer Sango's

companion." Kagome looked more relieved, "Kirara! You're ok!" The fire-cat gave a loud rumbling purr showing that she was relieved to see familiar

faces. Kikyo walked forward to pet Kirara and she earned an appreciative rumbling purr. She asked, "Kirara, we know where Angel is, do you have the

strength to take us there?" Kirara nodded and turned to the side. Kagome and Kikyo got up on her, and they were off flying over the mountain range. As

they flew, Kagome noticed a huge crevice with something purplish that was barely visible. She noticed Kikyo becoming so stiff that Kagome had to put a

hand on her shoulder to make sure that she wouldn't fall off Kirara. Kagome knew that had to be the spot where she nearly was killed for good by

Naraku. Kagome thought, '_Poor Kikyo, she must still be haunted by her near-death experience._' A huge glow and explosion suddenly broke her

train of thoughts. She saw a warrior with long silver hair moving back with numerous injuries as a man with green stripes on his face slashed at him with

deadly steel claws.

**SC**

Sesshomaru survived Bankotsu's hatred ball, and even though he escaped the attack he didn't get out of it without injury. He used his Star Slash on

Jakotsu, but he was still trapped in his snake sword. That left deep gashes mostly on the front of Sesshomaru and arms. But Jakotsu died in a flash of light

and his flesh dissolved, leaving him only as bones again. Suikotsu was enraged at the loss of a comrade and began a berserker assault on Sesshomaru

who while was faster, was injured and a claw was still stuck in his arm. Sesshomaru cursed as Suikotsu left a small slash on his cheek, (You useless fool!

Your idiotic blabbering is the reason we are losing!) Angel shouted back, **"Well excuse me jerk! Who's the real fool who lets himself be distracted **

**by the so-called "fool"- LOOK OUT!"** Suikotsu had leapt far to the side as Bankotsu yelled with his battle cry, "Dragon Hammer!" The ground split

like an earthquake as the energy attack flew at Sesshomaru who moved like a blur beside the attack, pulled the steel claws that were in his arm out, and

threw the steel claws at Suikotsu who knocked it aside. Sesshomaru was on him in an instant, and with his other arm, reached out with an iron grip onto

Suikotsu's other arm, and tore off the other steel claw with the entire arm attached. Suikotsu stumbled in pain as Bankotsu yelled, "You bitch

Sesshomaru!! I will never forgive you for this!" Two streaks of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Suikotsu exploded in a purifying light. His

remains then dropped as smoke came from his bones where his flesh used to be. Sesshomaru looked into the air as Angel yelled triuphamnetly, "**The **

**cavalry's here! Now we can-**" (Silence you damned fool!!) Angel stopped in confusion. Sesshomaru was giving off such a rage that Angel felt slightly

afraid. She never felt emotion that strongly from Sesshomaru before. Angel asked Sesshomaru, "**Sesshomaru, why are you so angry!?**" Sesshomaru

spat back, (Silence you worthless fool!) Bankostu swung his Banryu at sesshomaru who barely had time to dodge the attack.

**SC**

Kagome aimed her bow at Bankotsu and Kikyo said, "No, you may miss and hit Sesshomaru." Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise and said, "How

did you know it was Sesshomaru?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm not sure how… I just sensed evil intentions coming from two people. The

only ones standing now are that killer Bankotsu and his opponent." Kagome looked at Bankotsu then at Sesshomaru. Kikyo was right, there was an evil

intention in Sesshomaru, but Angel didn't seem as if she was there. It was like she didn't exist at all. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru kept dodging Bankotsu's

attacks much like he did with his brother when they fought. Bankotsu's emotions told him very clearly where his next strike was going to be, but

Sesshomaru was still injured and Bankotsu blade was more powerful now that it absorbed more rage from Bankotsu. Angel noticed this while

sesshomaru dodged Bankotus's strikes, "**Sesshomaru! You have to destroy the halberd. I can feel all of Bankotsu's power being drawn into the **

**blade. If you destroy the halberd, then we can defeat Bankotsu!**" (You will crawl back to your corner and stay silent, fool!) Angel yelled back in

anger as Bankotsu sent another Dragon Hammer attack at them, "**We are injured you idiot! You won't be able to keep dodging his attacks **

**forever, and so long as there is hatred coming from him, his sword will just keep giving him more power!**" (Silence! I will not tolerate another

word from you!) Sesshomaru mentally yelled as he flipped over the attack and faced Bankotsu's back. He held his blade out at a horizontal angle and

said, "Dragons Redemption!" The two crimson dragons sped around each other as Bankotsu held his sword in front of him to protect his life. The

dragons collided with the halberd and left a deep crack in the blade.

**SC**

Bankotsu's halberd smoked as the attack dissipated and he looked in anger at his beloved baby's injury. He snarled in rage at Sesshomaru and said,

"That's it! No more messing around! Now lets see you survive this one!!" Kagome yelled, "Kirara, find cover, fast! Bankotsu's going to use his Dragon

Thunder, so there's no telling where it'll hit!" Kirara sped down to the ground near a small covering where boulders covered the area. Then Kirara

changed into her small cat sized form as they went through. They went deep inside where through the cracks they could see where Bankotsu steadied

himself for his attack. Sesshomaru said disdainfully, "It doesn't matter whether you are powerful or not, no human can defeat this Sesshomaru." Bankotsu

shouted as he ran to Sesshomaru, "We'll see about that!" he leapt mightily into the air, twirled his weapon like a tornado, raised his Banryu to the heavens

and roared, "Dragon Thunder!!" Power rippled into the air as the clouds became blackened, thunder rolled around the air, and lightning bolts flashed

around the clouds. Then rain fell heavily as Bankotu, who looked as if he was floating in the air, pointed his blade at Sesshomaru and yelled, "DIE!!" Bolts

of lightning rained from the sky at random spots, creating smoking craters where they landed. Sesshomaru would move in one direction only to be

stopped by a powerful lightning bolt. Then more and more rained down until the entire area lit up. More lightning bolts pounded the remains of Mt.

Hakurei until most of the remains were blown away. Sesshomaru cursed as a lightning bolt struck near him, and several lightning bolts struck Sesshomaru

where he stood. He levitated a little bit as his face scrunched up in agony at the lightning bolt. Kagome and Kikyo watched in shock at Sesshomaru and

Kagome suddenly heard an evil voice spoke from all around them, "Dragon Twister…" She looked at Kikyo and said, "Get down!!"

**SC**

A gigantic purple dragon was spotted over the horizon and a purple twister with unequal destructive force crashed through the mountain range, shredded

the forest, and Bankotsu didn't have enough time to even say a word as the attack blew away his power as if he was an irritation. He avoided the brunt of

the attack, but he was blown away into the crevice where Naraku's miasma still flowed as clearly as it did a long time ago. Sesshomaru was blown into

the remains of the holy mountain, he fell through the darkness, falling and falling until finally he fell into a small spring surrounded by white glowing crystals.

Naraku's attack completely shredded Mt. Hakurei's remains, and a crevice split under where Kagome, and Kikyo stood. Then they too fell down into

the darkness. Angel realized that they had to be at the place that Kikyo told them to go. Angel tried to come out, but Sesshomaru suddenly pushed Angel

away into his mind. Angel shouted in surprise, "**What are you doing Sesshomaru!? We did it! We're here, so let me out now!**" Sesshomaru

staggered forward as Angel's fought mightily for control. Then, Odachi pulsed as Kikyo and Kagome fell from the darkness above them. The spring

became pure white, and light glowed so brightly that it spilled outside as the rain fell strongly still. Then, the light faded until there was darkness. Kagome

suddenly realized that she was alone, as was Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Angel felt free and her will came into control, but she realized she was just human

now. But they all saw the same thing. There were two spotlights on two trees with a person pinned to each one by an arrow. Then, they both crackled

like a bad television screen, and slowly faded into one. Then Angel's eyes widened in shock at who she saw pinned to a tree. It was Inuyasha, but he had

a fuzzy afterimage, and it was…

"Jin! But, why is he… Inuyasha's shadow?!"

**SC**

Naraku watched through the rain all that was going on. The Sounga was a remarkable weapon indeed. It gave him many great powers, one of which

included the ability to have visions of what was going on. He sneered and said, "Now is the time to release them and end this once and for all!" he pointed

his blade at the direction where the light came from, and three shadowy figures sprinted ahead like blood thirstu animals, one of which was speeding faster

than the other two towards his goal.

Jin; Finally, I updated! I tried to update last Friday, but I didn't. So every night that I didn't update, I put a cut on my back. I know I'm crazy, but I lost a lot of sleep over my writers block, so make your reviews count!


	16. The Mistakes of a Forgotten Past

Jin; I'm hoping that this is good, and it ties with the other chapters. This is probably a confusing chapter, but that's sort of the point of this one. I'm trying to make this confusing enough to want you to be interested in, and keep you guessing but not so confusing to the point where I lose you completely.

**The Mistakes of a Forgotten Past**

Jin stepped out of the light slowly, his cursed arm now flowing like fire in the wind, and he barely went three steps before collapsing. But this time, he hit the soft grass, and just laid there. His wounds were gone, but the pain was still fresh in his mind. He wanted more than anything to rest, and his mind asked, '_Why do I fight the darkness? Why am I going on…? What's the point of it_?' He tried to search his memory and find the reason why he kept pushing on past his endurance. He tried to think of what it was in his life that would make him want to live again. He wanted to recall the people he knew, and see if one of them was the reason he wanted to live again.

In his mind, he could only see the backs of several people, and he heard mumbling. But Jin shakily stood up and ignored the voice as he sat with his back to a tree. He looked at the sky and he saw one of the people in his mind turn to look at him, woman about his age. She was wearing a miko's clothes, she had long ebony hair with a white ribbon holding it in place, and she was one of the fairest people he had ever seen. The others faded into the void of the dark hanyou's mind and the woman became clearer. Suddenly, Jin's eyes became more focused, and he thought as he was flooded with the energy of purpose, '_That's right… I can't die until I take that Shikon no Tama from her… that priestess, Kikyo... That tama she's got is what will make me a full fledged youkai, and nobody will ever call me half-breed again_!' His entire body blurred like a bad television screen, and a barely visible afterimage of someone was in his place, copying every single thing that he did. The blackness in Jin's cursed arm slowly faded as he sniffed the air for the scent of the priestess. And it was fully gone as he caught her scent. It wasn't hard to find, she had fought countless demons, and the stench of another demon's death was around her. With a cocky grin, he, and the afterimage leapt through the trees towards his goal.

**SC**

He cleared through the trees as his image blurred more, and the afterimage became clearer. Jin's eyes focused more as he heard that irritating miko told her whelp sister they were going home. He walked to her as she regained her proud posture and she said in annoyed voice loud enough for him to hear, "You." Jin flexed his metal arm and let his fangs gleam in a confident smirk as he said, "Hand over the tama, _now_." Kikyo's sister hid behind her and Kikyo's eyes looked intensely at him and said with a calm voice, but with an intense energy, "You've appeared again." Jin's confident smirk turned into an angry glare as he snarled determinedly, "This time, I'm not going to back down, cause I'm going to take that tama from you and end it all, TODAY! So get your whelp sister out of the way so we can settle this."

Jin pointed to the little girl as he did so, while his image blurred again, and the afterimage became a bit clearer. Kikyo was silent before saying, "Kaede, please hide for a few moments." The girl softly said her older sister's name before scampering away behind a tall magnolia tree. For a full minute, neither Kikyo nor Jin moved as they stared intently into each others eyes. Kikyo leveled her bow at Jin as he thought with some pity, 'A priestess who is supposed to be pure… walking a blood-tainted path.' His image blurred again, and the afterimage became clearer. Two barely visible triangles appeared on the top of Jin's head along with the outlines of a red haori and matching hakama. The outlines of silver hair much longer than his appeared behind him, slightly blowing in the wind, and feet appeared where his boots were.

**SC**

Jin readied himself as Kikyo's arrow was leveled with his forehead, and she suddenly said, "There is something I want to ask you. Why didn't you kill me that night? You could've done it very easily." Jin's eyes didn't betray any emotion, as he thought of that night. It was that cursed night where he was no different than any human. Kikyo had just been in a very intense fight, and she covered in scratches and mud all over. Jin had been hiding in a tree watching, as Kikyo called out for him to show himself. Jin only showed himself after Kikyo, who finally could not even stand, collapsed in the mud as the rain pelted down in heavy drops. Jin remembered the rain washing the mud off her face, and showing her beauty. But the prescence of the villagers forced him to flee. Jin snapped his attention back to his current situation as he responded to Kikyo, "I don't like to do underhanded things like that." Kikyo didn't change her composure as she said, "Hanyou, tell me your name. You do have a name don't you, even though you are a hanyou." Jin got more pissed every time she called him hanyou, and snapped back, "Stop calling me a hanyou over and over again!" Kikyo responded, "Then tell me your name, and I shall never call you half-demon again." He hesitated for a moment. Now he came to think about it, he didn't remember his own name, for he had forgotten everything about himself.

A name appeared in his mind, and he slowly blurted out before he could give it any thought, "Inuyasha." Kikyo narrowed her eyes but said sincerely, "Inuyasha… I'll remember it." Inuyasha snarled, "Enough talk, now die!" Jin charged at her, hoping his incredible speed would give him more than enough time to tear her apart. He was surprised to find himself pinned to a tree. Arrows stuck out his cloak right by his upper arms, and his pants. Jin was too surprised to even move, and Kikyo pointed her arrow at his heart. Jin gulped and braced himself for the end. Kikyo lowered her bow and put her arrow back in her quiver. Jin shouted angrily at Kikyo, "Will you stop that! Why won't you finish me off?!" Kikyo looked back at him and said sternly, "Stop coming after the jewel. I have no wish to waste more arrows." Suddenly, piercing headache exploded in Inuyasha as his body blurred more than usual, and he blacked out as Kikyo walked away.

**SC**

Inuyasha didn't know how long he blacked out, and when he came to, he realized he wasn't pinned to a tree anymore. The outline's of the afterimage became clearer and the clothes became more visible. Lightly tanned skin became visible where his metal arm was, and the triangles became clearer, showing that they were dog ears. Then, he saw the protector of the tama sitting all by herself in a field overlooking the village. Something was strange though. This wasn't the girl who he saw, was it? She called out, "Inuyasha, I know you're there, come sit by me." Inuyasha popped out of the forest and sat doggy style next to the girl, not dropping his angry glare at her. She looked like the woman he saw earlier, but he decided he was mistaken, and this was the person he saw the entire time. She had ebony hair, but it wasn't really straight, and she was wearing a sailor top with a red ribbon along with a short green miniskirt.

The only other thing he saw was long socks and brown loafers on her feet. The girl looked a couple of years younger than him, and Jin asked himself who she was. '_Her name's Kikyo, right? No, that's not it_.' The girl looked at him and said, "What's wrong Inuyasha? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Inuyasha shook his head and snapped, "What the hell do you mean by that Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away in embarrassment while wondering what the hell possessed him to call her by that name. Kagome looked at the valley surrounding her village and said, "This is the first time we've spoken this close before." Inuyasha stared at her intently but silently, and Kagome looked at him as she asked, "Inuyasha do I seem ordinary to you? Do I seem human?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, " What do you mean?"

Kagome looked away and said, "Even though I'm human, I am not supposed to be one. I can never let my guard down otherwise a demon would get the better of me. You and I are alike even though you are a hanyou. That is why I couldn't finish you." Inuyasha stood up, gave an annoyed "hmmph" than said, "Is that your excuse? We all got problems so no sense getting all soft over it." He looked at Kagome who gave a calm, yet sad smile and said, "You're right. I shouldn't complain." She also stood up and said his name softly. Inuyasha dropped his gaze and asked, "What is it?" The girl shook her head and said, "It's nothing." She picked up her bow and quiver. Inuyasha thought for a bit as she started walking away and called out, "Kagome! Come back here tomorrow!" Kagome turned around with a curious look on her face. Inuyasha blushed a bit, and said a bit embarrassed, "I mean, there's something I want you to have." Kagome smiled again and said, "Actually, I want you to have something too." This was it! Inuyasha asked excitedly, "Is it the Shikno no Tama!?" Kagome laughed lightly and said, "Of course not silly." Inuyasha turned away as his crimson cloak and afterimage clothes and hair were blown to the side by the wind, and said, "Whatever…"

**SC**

Another splitting headache blinded him without warning and he fell on the floor writhing in pain. Images flashed in his head of him sitting in a sakura tree as Kikyo walked past him, Kagome playing with the children as he watched in a tree, and Kikyo with an afterimage of Kagome walking through the snow as he jumped behind, his afterimage became clearer than ever. Than he staggered to his feet, letting out short brief gasps as the pain in his head faded. Then he heard shouts of terror, and he looked around. He was in the village, which was now being attacked by hordes of youkai, and he felt evil everywhere. Kikyo was firing off her sacred arrows, and he cursed as he realized that her spiritual strength had lessened. Then he jumped into the fray and yelled, "Dragon Claws!" Red streaks followed his attack as he tore many demons apart while Kikyo fired off more arrows. More came and began ransacking the village, while its inhabitants ran in terror for their lives, and Inuyasha shouted, "_Blades of Blood_!" making use of the blood on his hands to send a barrage of red blades into the demon horde, killing many.

A giant centipede youkai destroyed a few huts as Inuyasha spotted Kikyo's sister from the corner of his eye, shooting off her own arrow at the centipede. "Dammit!" he cursed as the youkai became enraged as the arrow weak light hit it and attacked Kaede. Kikyo fired off an arrow again, causing the demon to explode, and a small scream of pain was heard. Inuyasha shredded another demon apart. The smoke cleared, and Kagome was standing over her sister as the little girl whimpered and holding her eye, which had been damaged by a piece of the exploding youkai. Kaede whimpered something to her sister, but he didn't pay that much attention, and instead watched the rest of the youkai fleeing. Inuyasha suddenly felt light-headed as his body blurred more, and the afterimage that copied everything he did, became more visible, and it looked like a ghost that could be seen, and yet be as invisible as a breath of wind. The he sat down slowly and the wind gently caressed his face to return him to the world of the living. Inuyasha was in the same spot where they were in what seemed days ago. He looked to his right to see Kagome next to him, and he noticed a look of doubt all over her face.

**SC**

He asked sincerely, "Kagome, how is your sisters eye?" Kagome sighed and said, "Her eye is injured. But she will recover in time, but it was all my fault that she was hurt." Inuyasha sighed and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome scooted a little closer to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha. You are half-youkai, but you are also half-human. With the power of the Shikn no Tama, you could become fully human." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and repeated, "Me. Become human? But what would happen to you and the tama?" Kagome looked out in the distance and said in Kikyo's voice, "The jewel would probably cease to exist. Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman." Inuyasha stood up and started to walk off when he stopped. He felt tired and he felt something in his hands as he pushed down with it. The light splashing of water and the creaking of a boat told him he was on a boat and rowing towards the shore. He heard the light breathing of the woman who he had grown close to, and even started to have feelings for. He took a deep breath of air and smelled the forest, the water rippling a bit, and the bellflower scent of his miko. Inuyasha rowed quietly and thought, '_Whats with me? I feel like, what I'm doing is all… wrong. I'm not supposed to be here, I can't help but feel like I've done this before, and it all ended horribly. I don't want to repeat any mistakes I did before. And, as hard as it is, I know that there is a real reason that I'm alive now._'

**SC**

His mind told him he could be human, and he would not have to worry about anything anymore. He would live with the woman of his dreams and live a happy life for the rest of his days. His heart instead was telling him, that what he was doing was not the right thing. He had to wake up and remember the truth. He docked the boat on a small pier, he stepped out a bit unaware of the pole he had in his hands, and he muttered silently, "What is, the truth?" he then heard a small, "Oh!" he turned around as Kikyo tripped and she landed on his chest. At that moment, Inuyasha didn't care about anything anymore. Her warmth penetrated him to his core, and he dropped his pole, pulling Kikyo in a tight embrace. The ghost in him faded just enough to reveal Jin, he said just for her, "I will do it. I will become human, and I'm not just saying that. I will become human, and you can be my-" Kikyo cut him off gently as she looked into his eyes, "That's enough. That's all I need to hear." Jin whispered her name, and Kikyo closed her eyes as she stood on her toes to slowly reach his face. Jin's eyes trailed slightly to the sun reflected on the water, slowly leaning in to Kikyo, and his eyes also closed as he saw Kagome, leaning up to kiss another person in his place, Inuyasha.

He felt a slight brush against his lips, and then he felt nothing more after that.

**SC **

Jin woke up again, sprawled out on the grass, and he realized that he was late. Kikyo had told him to meet at the God Tree so they can use the jewel to change him. He sprinted with all speed to the tree, only to find Kikyo wasn't there. He said aloud to himself, "Kikyo's not here, wonder what's keeping her?" Suddenly, he stiffened as if he had been stabbed. His body blurred more than ever before, and it kept blurring until it looked like he was the ghost who copied the real one, and the real one was, "So you've come half-demon." Inuyasha stiffened and asked in shock, "What did you say?" Kikyo had leveled her bow and arrow at him and said with every intent to kill him, "I said, "half-demon" or can't those ugly dog ears hear what I'm saying?" Inuyasha whispered in horror, and hurt, "Ugly dog?" Kikyo continued, "I can't let a hanyou like you get close to the tama. As a miko, it's my duty to keep the tama away from mongrels like you." Hurt and horror passed away very quickly. Rage overtook him in a millisecond, and he clenched his right fist in anger, and Kikyo shouted, "You time has come, half-demon! I will slay you!" Inuyasha leapt through the tree branches barely dodging the barrage of arrows, but the words she continued to shout at him hit him where it hurt the most. He cursed at himself as he ran away, '_I'm such a fool! All that you said, was a lie!? You said you would never call me a hanyou again, and yet… why now_!?!'

**SC**

Inuyasha stopped at a cliff overlooking the village, and he sneered as he sensed the jewel's power. His body blurred more, and by this time, he looked like the ghost, and Inuyasha looked like the real person. Only the outlines of the crimson cloak's tattered frame, the longer claws on the metal arm, and the pointed metal plating on his boots were visible. He said to himself as he jumped down, and trailed his metal arm on the side to slow his descent, "This time. I will take the jewel and kill anyone who gets in my way." He walked calmly in the village and a strong man got in his way and said, "Hey, half-breed! You are not welcome here!" Inuyasha bared his fangs in anger, picked him up with one hand, and threw him so hard that he caused two huts to collapse, and he roared, "No one calls me half-breed, EVER AGAIN!" People screamed as he destroyed a few huts to calm his rage, and spears, along with flaming arrows were thrown all over. It wasn't long before a huge portion of the village was in flames. He leapt all around as the flames burned and gracefully dodged arrows and spears that were thrown at him. He reached near the shrine where the tama was, and a huge net was thrown over him. He heard the delightful scream of terror from the villagers, "It's Inuyasha!!" and he smirked as he cleared the trees and tore the rope apart. Then he jumped right into the shrine like a missile, and there it was, his prize. The Shikon no Tama gleamed brightly as he covered his face to drown out the incenses that were smoking around hum, and he tore the tama from its place without a second thought. Then more men burst into the shrine and threw more spears at him. He ducked one before leaping clear through the roof, and the fire, mixed with the chemicals of the incenses caused the shrine to explode.

**SC**

"So there!" Inuyasha smirked, as he seemed to fly through the air, "Finally A way to become a youkai at last! No one will ever call me hanyou again!" He heard someone shouting his name, and he saw a bloody Kikyo with an afterimage of an equally bloody Kagome, and as he saw the intense hatred in their eyes, he thought, '_I never doubted you for a second, yet you deceived me_.' He leapt away, and he heard two voices scream, "INUYASHA!" She fired her arrow at him, he didn't notice the brief flash of the arrow as it hit him, only the pain as it pinned him to a tree. The arrow suddenly sparked a bright light into him, the darkness in his metal arm blew back into him, and in a flash, Jin, remembered everything in what seemed like a super fast slideshow. His death at Naraku's hands, his choice as to change the past, or the future, the torture and near insanity he went through in Hell, his battles with old enemies, the power and fear he felt when he fought his own darkness only to be no different from that animal. He remembered three women he knew, and saved him from fully becoming an animal. There was a promise, and he realized the reason he fought to live. He stuttered, "Angel… that's right. I promised to see you again... didn't I?" He thought to himself as Kikyo/Kagome staggered to the Shikon no Tama that fell out of his hands, '_Am I going to die? Here, like this?_' He felt no pain, only tired, and he thought with a small, sad smile, 'I_ guess its okay… Angel… if you can hear me, in some way… I want you… to know…. I…love…_' and he closed his eyes.

He heard a voice whisper as he faded into darkness for what would be the last time. This one he knew, but he couldn't place the name of its own, and he couldn't recall the face of this person

"Jin?"

**SC**

Jin; I feel great to have updated again. You know the drill, read, review, and I will start figuring out ways to update faster.


	17. The Last Reconcilation Part 1

Jin; This is the third chapter before the last one, so enjoy it please. Soon, I'm going to get the next story up, and I'm going to try to get it in swerve with the real storyline of the manga, and see where it goes from there. Also, I'm going to change the story outline to make it easier to read.

The Last Reconciliation Part 1

Kagome, Kikyo, and Angel were alone, and they only saw Inuyasha with an afterimage of Jin. Angel raced forward without hesitation towards Jin and Kagome gasped in surprise, "Inuyasha!" She also ran up to him in her own dimension. Kikyo started forward, but the first step she took caused a bright light to explode from where she stood. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't there anymore. The darkness became a literal hell on Earth. At least that was how it looked to Kikyo, who had seen more than her share of suffering. The skies seemed to be raining blood and there was the stench of death and blood everywhere. Kikyo felt something odd creep and twist through her. She was afraid. Wherever she stepped, blood seeped right through her tabis and zoris. From what she could see, everything that had a life, was dead. She felt pity for these poor souls and bent over the corpse of a newborn baby. She thought with sadness in her heart, 'What kind of God would allow this? What could have done something so terrible like this?' A low dark laugh was heard right next to her ear, and Kikyo froze up on the spot. She had not even noticed who was right next to her. She turned her eye and the only thing she was were white gleaming fangs hanging over a smile that only a predator after catching its prey would give. She barely breathed before a strong hand was around her neck and she cried out in pain as she was slammed hard against a wall.

She cracked open an eye as she held onto the arm that dangled her body a foot above the ground. She heard a demonic voice say, "You are so sad Kikyo. You should've killed me with your damned sacred arrows when you had the chance." She saw a pair of glowing red eyes and dog ears before her attacker moved his head right by her ear. He licked it teasingly and said cruelly, "He sent you to bring me back. I'm not going back. I like it here!" Kikyo cried angrily, "Who are you!?" The hand squeezed hard cutting off her breath and the voice said in a voice more wicked than Naraku, "Be at peace now Kikyo. I'm going to go to hell with you just like you wanted." Kikyo started to see red in her vision when suddenly a young voice yelled, "Fox Fire!" A small blue flame collided with her attackers head. He grunted in annoyance and he dropped Kikyo. He leapt over a fallen hut through the heavy rain of blood and Kikyo heard a loud scream of terror before her attacker snarled, "Shut up you damned kitsune!!" A loud smashing sound coupled with a sick crunching noise was heard over and over before all was quiet.

Kikyo's one thought was to get away, and she barely rounded the corner before she heard splashing, and her attacker stood in front of her covered in a huge amount of blood on his hands and chest. Kikyo looked up at him and gasped, "You!" Inuyasha in his youkai form lifted up his head and said, "Me…" She sank to her knees in horror at what he became and she saw the carnage in a clearer view. Hell had come upon the village which she had lived and there were the corpses of the people who he called his friends around killed in horrible ways. Shippo had his head beaten in until there was only a bloody pulp there Miroku's arm where his Wind Tunnel curse was had been ripped off his body and his neck was twisted so far around he was looking backwards. Sango was lying face down ripped in half and the lower part of her body was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Kagome lying on the ground barely breathing with wounds all over her. Then Inuyasha walked over to the girl, grabbed her by the hair, lifted her in the air, and said in triumph, "I'll send you to join all of your friends my dearest." Kikyo saw a black bow and black arrow right by her feet and a voice said slowly to her, 'It's your turn to make a choice now… Will you destroy Inuyasha but also destroy Kagome as well? Or is there a part of you that still loves that beast…?' Kikyo picked it up, notched the arrow, and aimed at Inuyasha who was busy taking a sadistic pleasure of making Kagome suffer. Kikyo tried to call on her powers to destroy Inuyasha, but she hesitated. She already went through a great deal of suffering herself after shooting him once before and her hands trembled. Kikyo's heart won out in the end, she dropped it and she said quietly as tears came to her eyes, "I cannot do it. I can't bear the thought of killing him again… I just can not do it again…" Inuyasha turned his attention on her, sneered wickedly, and dropped Kagome. He sped at Kikyo, swiped at her with his claws, and he severed her head from her body.

SC

Kagome meanwhile in her own dark world had gotten closer to Inuyasha, enough to see his face hanging downwards, and when she got halfway there. She felt the ground give way, and she fell down into the darkness. She didn't even scream, but she was terrified as hell. The ground came faster than she thought and the next thing she knew, she was tumbling down a steep hill. She finally came skidding to a halt as she hit a very wet piece of ground. Kagome rubbed her head and she heard all sorts of talk. Then she heard rumbling noises and looked up at the darkening sky. The wind was picking up when she heard voices yelling for her, "Kagome! Come quick! There's something wrong with Inuyasha!" Kagome looked ahead and saw Sango and Miroku running to her. They both looked more terrified than Kagome had ever seen, and those two were some of the bravest people she knew. She asked worriedly, "What's happening? And what do you mean something's wrong with Inuyasha? Did he get hurt?" Sango looked back at the crowd that was getting bigger and bigger, and a loud groan of pain was heard. Miroku said very seriously, "Inuyasha just started acting weird today. It started out with him having a headache, and then it grew worse as you can see." As the voice that belonged to Inuyasha began to groan louder in pain, Kagome dashed forward with her friends to Inuyasha. Kagome had to fight her way through the crowd, which was becoming more terrified by the second. Then after finally fighting her way through the crowd, she saw Inuyasha. He was curled up tight in a ball snarling like an animal and writhing as if he was being tortured. Kagome gasped as she saw a black dragon snaking around Inuyasha in circles. Inuyasha's movements became more frantic as the black dragon began to circle faster around him. Kagome said, "What is that thing around Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at her and said, "I don't see anything Kagome. Is there something that we cannot see that is affecting Inuyasha like this?"

Then Kagome sensed it. A dark and ancient power greater than anything that she had felt before exploded from Inuyasha as the black dragon finally snaked into him. Kagome heard a very terrifying growl from Inuyasha and she felt dread snaking through her as he lay there hunched over, tearing at the ground, and she yelled to everybody frantically, "RUN! Get going right now! Inuyasha isn't himself right now, so just-" "Aaaaaaaaggghhh!!!" A blood-curdling scream was heard, and an old man fell to the ground in pieces. Inuyasha had transformed into his youkai self, and Kagome kept asking herself over and over, '_Why did he change? He still has his sword with him. Why is he like this?!_' As if on cue, the sword began to crack and crack. Inuyasha picked up his cracked sword, looked down on it in rage, and he snapped it in half. Kagome tried to stay calm, and walked up to him slowly. He looked at her like he didn't even know her, and was being ready to react if he saw her as a threat. Kagome quietly and gently said, "Inuyasha. It's ok, please come back to me." He looked a little softer, and Kagome thought for a minute that she got Inuyasha to stay calm until she could figure out what to do. Inuyasha walked to her and looked strangely at her, but Kagome still managed to stay calm even though she was afraid. He looked at her pleadingly, and then Kagome walked closer to him.

He suddenly laughed quietly and said, "Never again…" Then he slashed at her, but to him, he barely scratched her, and Kagome fell to the ground painfully, injured, but still alive. Then Inuyasha sneered evilly as people ran away in terror and reached for the subjugation beads. Then with renewed and unfound strength, pulled at it savagely until finally he snapped it with a loud roar. Then lightning cracked until it illuminated him and Kagome managed to get up and run. He sneered in his savage youkai voice as he saw people running, "I don't think so!" He leapt in the air and seemed to float there as Kagome grabbed Shippo, who was too terrified to move, and tripped as Inuyasha gave chase. It was good that she did, because her supposed protector had taken the group of people she was running down in one sweep of his bloody claws, and the sky began to rain with blood. People screamed and rain in all different directions in fear and panic. Inuyasha meanwhile was relishing in the glorious chaos and fear that was occurring all around him.

Kagome looked at the terrified Shippo in her arms and told him to run. Shippo gripped onto her tightly and cried, "No Kagome! I won't leave you alone with Inuyasha! He'll kill you!" Inuyasha meanwhile was preoccupied with killing more people and didn't pay any attention to Kagome at the moment. Sango and Miroku helped Kagome up and Miroku said, "I don't like to admit it, but… it appears Inuyasha is beyond help now." Kagome looked at him in horror and was barely able to get the words out, "How can you say something like that!? There has to be a way to save him!" Sango pulled Kagome and looked at her in the eyes, "Kagome, you can't subdue him, and the Tetsusaiga is destroyed. If we don't stop him now, then many more people will die! Men, women, children, and elderly people won't make a difference to him! He will just kill and kill until he either dies or there is nothing left!"

Kagome tried to argue, but she knew that her friend was right. If they didn't make a stand now, they would all die, and Inuyasha would become a living plague. The rain hid her tears and she asked again, "Isn't there anything we can do?" Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said wisely, "By defeating Inuyasha, we can save him from the horrors he's done already Kagome. Think about it, Inuyasha would never be able to live with himself if he really knew what he was doing, and even though we lose a major ally in our fight against Naraku, we will be able to save countless lives." Kagome still didn't want to, but common sense kicked in, and she finally nodded before covering her face in shame about what they were about to do.

Kagome suddenly felt a strong pressure around her throat, and her mind finally registered that she was in a whole world of pain. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha holding her by the throat in the air. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and everybody around her were dead. Kagome looked at him straight in his eyes and said as she saw the suffering in his eyes as his body was moved by primeval bloodlust. Teardrops fell on his face as Kagome said to the real him, "It's not your fault. You are the one I love but… can you hear me?" Inuyasha's face betrayed nothing, but he uttered slowly, "Kagome…" Inuyasha flashed his claws and drove his hand through her heart.

Sc

Angel finally reached Inuyasha/Jin. She climbed up the roots of the God Tree and steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. Angel whispered more to the boy in front of her than to herself, "Jin, are you really here?" She felt happier than ever the past week, but she felt overcome by emotion, which was a rarity for her. She leaned into his chest and held his lifeless body tightly and whimpered, "Why did you leave? Didn't you trust me at all to help you? I never wanted you to get involved in this, its my fault you were here in the first place." After a few seconds of just holding him, Angel regained her composure and carefully put a hand on the arrow that held him to the tree. She felt a strong ancient power in the arrow and she tugged at it. The arrow didn't budge from its place and no matter how hard she tugged at it, Angel could not pull it from its place. Her frustration growing by the minute, she wrapped her arms around the body in front of her and tugged at him. She yelled as she tugged, "Wake up Jin! Please, wake up! I need you!" She reached for the arrow again and tugged with every ounce of determination and strength she had. The arrow disintegrated in a purplish dust cloud, and Inuyasha/Jin glowed immensely bright filling the darkness with light and Angel looked on in awe at the light.

SC

Jin: Finally. Updated again! I'm going to try to finish this story before school starts again, and reviewers, please tell others about this story so they can review too.

Tabi's and Zori's are japanese socks and sandals. The kind that Kikyo wore.


	18. The Last Reconciliation Part 2

Jin; Here's the next chapter only one more before the end! Hopefully this will go well and that I can make a good ending.

The Last Reconciliation Part 2

Angel felt as if she was floating as the explosion of white light and strangely she wasn't blinded or afraid of such intense light. Instead she kept staring into it until the body of Jin/Inuyasha vanished. A calm voice entered Angel's head, it felt comforting, like a mothers voice to her child, "He is not dead." Angel looked around for the source of the voice and said, "Huh? What are you talking about? Who's there?" The voice replied instead, "He has suffered greatly, and because he has suffered for so long, his soul has been shattered." Angel answered, "His soul is shattered? How did that happen?" The voice replied again, "He repeated the mistakes of his former life. Now, his soul is broken into three pieces."

Angel asked again, still confused about the situation, "How can it be restored, and what would happen if when it is restored?" The voice answered, "His human, hanyou, and darkest side must be brought together to unlock this first key to his true strength, and yours." Angel asked in surprise, "But how do I do that? You're not making any sense!" The voice did not respond for a while, and Angel yelled, "Answer me! Give me a hint, anything, please!" After a moments hesitation, the voice responded, "You already have a piece of his heart, his hanyou self is with you, and with the others who hold his heart, you can free him from hell, and Naraku's downfall will begin." Suddenly, the white nothingness vanished and Angel felt the ground give way beneath her and screamed in surprise.

SC

Angel landed hard all of a sudden in the black emptiness and sat up as her muscles ached in protest. Suddenly, two arms lifted her up, and she gasped as she saw Kikyo and Kagome on either side of her. She gasped in surprise at them and yelled in surprise, "How did you guys get here!?" Kagome answered, "I'm not sure exactly. I thought that Inuyasha in his youkai form had killed me, and when I came to, Kikyo was right next to me. The same thing happened to her." Angel quickly got her composure back and told the two the situation. What she had been doing, what happened to Jin as far as she knew, and what must be done to save him. Kikyo spoke first, "How would we be able to do that? We have nowhere to even start looking in this world." Kagome agreed, "Yeah, and how will we be able to tell if its really him?" Angel sighed and said irritably, "Thanks for the optimism you two…" Kagome smiled sheepishly and said apologetically, "Sorry Angel, but its just that we have nothing to go on." Angel looked around and privately agreed that the chances of finding anyone in darkness like this were slim to none. If that wasn't bad enough, Angel didn't have her keen senses or powers that she had before she came into this world. In frustration, she closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and thought with all her strength, 'C'mon! Let there be some kind of way for me to be able to find Jin! I need to find him, so please let there be some kind of way for me to find him!!" Suddenly, she opened her eyes and the entire world looked like a negative photo. Everything that didn't seem to be there was visible to her. She saw a lone figure standing with his back turned to them, and Angel recognized the figure at once. He was wearing the same kind of cape that Jin was wearing, his metal arm was in the same place as his, and his physique was the same as Jin. Angel's eyes opened wide and she ran towards him. Kagome and Kikyo looked at her in surprise and Kagome yelled behind her, "Angel where are you going?" She yelled back, "Follow me, quick! I found Jin! I found him!" The two mikos gasped and took off after her.

Angel finally stopped in front of him but he didn't even seem to notice she was there. Kagome and Kikyo finally stopped behind her, but they didn't even seem to see him. Kikyo asked, "Angel, where is Jin, I don't see anything." Kagome also said, "I don't see him either. Angel, are you sure he's here?" Angel replied, "Jin's right here! He's right in front of us! Can't you see him!?" Angel held her arm out at his direction as she spoke, but still the miko's didn't see him. Kagome looked unsure and put a hand on her shoulder. "Angel, how can you see him? There is nothing there but darkness, how can you be able to see him?" Angel looked at her in shock and said angrily, "I'm not dumb Kagome! I see him and he's right here!"

Then she put her hand on Kagome's arm to push her away, when the other girl suddenly fell backward as a loud thumping sound echoed. Kagome also gasped as she too saw things the way Angel saw them, and she saw, "Jin! He is here!" Angel said, "How can you just see him now? He's been right here all this time…. wait a minute." She looked at the two mikos, and back at Jin. She noticed that while the two looked normal to her, whenever she looked in Jin's direction things took on a negative photo appearance. Kagome was also wondering how she was able to see Jin, when before she couldn't. Kikyo spoke finally, "Kagome, when exactly did you see Jin? Neither you or I were able to see him." Kagome answered, "Well, I heard a loud heart beating noise, and a pulse when Angel touched my arm." Angel realized what she was getting to, and held out her hand for Kikyo. The miko grabbed her hand, and Angel's eyes became pale white. Then, Kikyo recoiled slightly as she too felt the same thing Kagome had. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, and that told the other two that she saw Jin.

Angel reached out to put her hand on Jin's shoulder, but instead it went through him. The his body flickered like a bad television screen, and as it did, his body changed. An unseen and unfelt wind blew Jin's cape aside, showing his back. On his back was a black burnt cross with a black dragon surrounding it, his metal arm wavered like a fire, and on his back was a sword almost as tall as he was. It had no sheath, but it didn't look like it would do a thing for it anyway. The hilt of the sword was a traditional samurai styled one if slightly longer than the regular katana, the crossguard of the blade had two thin metal bars connecting to the grip itself, and the blade was fashioned like a Scottish Claymore, but the blade was black. Then Jin turned his head towards them, but his eyes were no longer green, but blood red, and from his forehead over his eyes and to his cheeks two black lines were there. Angel reached out to touch Jin again, but before she could lay a hand on him, his chest exploded open as if a giant spear ran through him, and he dropped on the ground. The three women gasped in horror, but the surprises weren't over yet. Jin's corpse blurred before lifting off the ground and vanishing in a bright light. As if on cue forty-eight bodies were scattered everywhere, killed in some brutal fashion, but things weren't quite right about them. The bodies looked like a mix of Inuyasha and Jin. There was one that had Jin's body, but he had dog ears, another had Inuyasha's lower body, but the upper body was Jin, and another looked exactly like Jin's body, but he had purple stripes on his face, his eyes were red with blue in them, and he had no metal arm.

Angel walked up to a body that looked exactly like Inuyasha, but noticed that he had a metal arm on his right side, and when she touched it, it flickered, then vanished. Angel quietly repeated the hint, "You already have a piece of his heart, and with the others who hold his heart, he can be freed from hell, and Naraku's downfall will begin…" 'Others, who held his heart, others who hold his heart… There's something I'm missing here. Who holds his heart?' Angel looked at the two women who were trying to find out who was who, and then it hit her. Angel yelled, "Kikyo! Kagome! Find a full human, and full youkai!" Kagome and Kikyo nodded, a glint in Angel's eyes really told them she knew what she was talking about, and they began looking through the bodies.

Seven bodies were gone, and hope had been refilled. Angel's role had been fulfilled, but she did all that she could to help Kagome and Kikyo. After thirteen bodies had vanished Kagome yelled, "I found a full youkai!" Angel moved over to Kagome and saw Inuyasha in a full youkai form, his throat slashed open. Angel touched the body, and it lifted off the ground, and it also vanished in a light. Then, a light shined on Kagome, and then light glowed brightly. Kagome didn't even have a chance to react, and when the light vanished, she was gone too. Angel yelled her name as she looked around for her, and then Kikyo called her over. Angel came over to Kikyo who was standing over a corpse lying face down. She told Angel, "I do not recognize this body, but it would appear to be a human." Angel turned the body over carefully, and she fell back as she saw the face. It was her friend, he had a gaping hole in his chest and a death mask was on his face. Angel felt tears dropping on her face and she gingerly held the corpse in her arms. It may have been an illusion, but it hurt her to see someone who held a place in her heart dead. Kikyo looked on, fully understanding how much it hurt to see someone you cared about suffering. The body then vanished slowly in a warm comforting light, changing the darkness into light. Angel had to close her eyes this time, and when she opened them, Kikyo was gone. Then a strong comforting pair of arms circled around her and a familiar voice whispered, "Thank you, for coming for me… I'm coming back right now." Then Angel felt a strong force pull her upwards, and she held out an arm to the person who held her and yelled, "Promise me that we will meet again! Promise me!" Jin looked at his departing friend and said, "Yes. I promise."

SC

Jin woke up, he was alone again, but he knew that he had been saved. He was still pinned to the tree, but he wasn't worried. He said to himself, "I've stayed in this hellhole long enough, I'm getting out!" Then his metal arm flared and he grabbed the arrow. It's purifying energy crackled, but his darkness proved stronger. He gave a loud yell and he felt the arrow disintegrate. Then, he dropped on his feet, and the tree burst into flames. He walked away from it as it burnt until not even ashes were left. A booming clapping sound was heard, and he saw the entity that forced him to fight his own demons standing over him, clapping. The entity spoke again, and though it still was loud, Jin wasn't affected, "You have done well to make it this far, and I see that "HE" was correct in choosing you to be my own creation. I am most pleased by this indeed…" Jin looked at the entity and said, "You…are the ruler of this realm, right? Then tell me what your name is, I would like to know the name of the being that I refuse to have his hand in my fate." The being laughed cruelly, "I go by many names, Satan, Lucifer, Antichrist, and other such. You my call me…Father." Jin waved his metal arm out angrily and snarled, "You aren't my Father! I will never follow the path you laid for me, I choose my own path!" "Father" wasn't even concerned, "While you may be correct in the fact that you can choose your own path, due to the rule of never directly interfering, you are my creation. Therefore, once your role is fulfilled, you will return here at my side." Jin wasn't about to give up, but he was afraid of what his answer would be, "Why me? Why did you choose me to be your creation and not Naraku? He's more evil than I could ever be, and he has the sword of hell, so shouldn't he be your, "son"?" Father spoke, but everything seemed to crumble under his anger, "Naraku is more evil than you, and despite the fact that his destruction of life on Earth is beneficial for me, he has been born through the darkness of others, and that is intolerable to me. It is even more intolerable that he wields a sword of darkness that he cannot wield on his own strength." Jin replied, "He can't wield the sword with his own strength? But doesn't he have enough darkness to do that?" Father answered angrily, "The Shikon no Tama… however tainted it may be, it is still a creation of light, and that light is what prevents Naraku from being overtaken by the Sounga." Then he waved his hand, and a sword appeared in front of Jin. Father said, "Take this blade and accept your role as the hero of darkness. Take it, and return back to Earth." Jin looked at the sword for a bit. A black aura flowed around it ominously, but it held a great power in it. Jin spoke quietly to himself, "I always see my word fulfilled to the end, and if this is the cost to be reunited… **THEN I ACCEPT!!"**

Jin grasped the blade with both hands, and with great effort, yanked it from the ground. Father let out a triumphant evil laugh and he stuck his hand out. Red electricity crackled and shot at Jin, lifting him in the air. The electricity didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would, but black lines from his forehead to his cheeks over both eyes bloomed, a burnt black cross formed on his back, and a black dragon that looked exactly like the one who killed him snaked out of Fathers mouth and bonded with Jin. Then he became spread eagle facing up, with his sword on his back, and newfound power coursing through him. But before he could leave, Father spoke, "I have one last thing for you. This soul has been destroyed when you fought him, and now he belongs to you." The wolf Koga materialized from Fathers' hand and Jin said, "Return him to where he belongs, with his comrades." Father answered, "Done." Koga's body vanished as he ascended upwards. Jin looked upwards and a bright light shined on him, and he rocketed upwards towards home. He looked on and on as the light became brighter until he couldn't look anymore. Then he was gone.

Jin; Read and review please! This story is about to end and maybe I will consider writing a sequel!

The Claymore is a long sword in the European countries. It was considered to be impossible for the average person to wield it effectively, but for some people, they were considered impossible to defeat because the sword was able to break through armor, and kill usually with one sweep.


	19. The Bond Between Them! Part 1

Jin; This is it! The chapter before the end! What will the ending be like and will I decide to leave it off like the anime of Inuyasha?

The Bond Between Them! Use the Sacred Jewel Shard, Part 1

Angel felt herself moving, but she wasn't making a conscious effort to move. It was like watching a puppet on its strings, the body was moving but something else was controlling it. She realized that she was in her mind, alone. Angel suddenly felt Sesshomaru's presence and asked, '**Sesshomaru, what's going on? Why aren't we at Mt. Hakurei? Where's Kagome and Kikyo?" **Sesshomaru replied stoically, (This is my body now, and I need it until Naraku is dead) Angel asked with more confusion than anger, "**Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Since when did MY body become yours!?" **Sesshomaru continued walking with a specific destination in mind, and didn't answer. Angel said angrily, "**I'm gonna force my way out if I have to then**!" In her mind, she concentrated and tried to focus her soul to be dominant. But then something unseen but very powerful knocked her off her feet and Sesshomaru's presence becomes stronger. She couldn't fathom why her incarnate was doing this. They had fought as one and survived as one, but had it all been a façade just so Sesshomaru could get a body that was equal to his old one? (Yes. It was) Sesshomaru still had his hold on Angel's mind as well as her body as he answered her question. (I needed a way to kill Naraku and the idea of having a reincarnation who would be just as strong, if not stronger than my previous life was greatly beneficial for me.)

Each word was tossed out coldly and without any care. It was like, "With a person like me it's been obvious the entire time that I would pull something like this, and you're surprised?". Angel said, "**I trusted you Sesshomaru! I thought that as your reincarnation I could prove myself and be strong like you!" **Sesshomaru replied, cold as ever, (I never recalled anything that indicated that I trusted you. And you were all the more foolish for trusting me.) Angel replied, "**How do you think Jin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and all the others will take this!? Once they find out what you've done, they will-"** Sesshomaru cut her off. (Do nothing.) Angel replied angrily, "**That's not true! If anything, Jin will come for me!" **Sesshomaru replied, (If he does, then he will die.) Angel retorted, "**Jin won't lose to you or die by your hand. He promised to come back, and he does whatever it takes to keep his promises**." Sesshomaru didn't even answer. Angel was worried though. What was it that made Sesshomaru have absolute confidence that he could control Angel's power? Then through his eyes Angel say the Bone-Eaters Well, and Angel wondered briefly why Sesshomaru would ever want to go back to the past. She looked on in silence as Sesshomaru leapt through the well.

SC

"Do you think he'll be okay?" "He just needs to rest, he has suffered more than any of us… Jin has earned his rest." Kagome ran her hand through Jin's hair gently, readjusted him on her lap, and he shifted a bit in his sleep. After they had both been expelled from the darkness, Angel was gone, and they both were outside of Mt. Hakurei's remains with Kirara waiting for them. A few minutes later, an enormous dark power filled the area, completely overwhelming any kind of pure energy that Mt. Hakurei might've had. Then as soon as the energy settled Kikyo declared that though the energy was darkness, it wasn't malevolent or evil. Kagome went to look first, and that's when she found Jin on the ground, unconscious.

"Unnngh….." As noise made Kagome looked down at Jin as he slowly woke up. Jin looked in Kagome's eyes, and she gasped. His eyes had changed from green to blood red, and yet they held a lot of pain, anger, and calm. He tried to sit up, and after wobbling a little, succeeded. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and asked gently, "Jin, how are you feeling?" Jin replied quietly, "Ok, I guess." Kikyo's eyes were drawn to the darkness on Jin's right arm and the marking imbedded on his back. Jin then said something, but it was too quiet for the other miko's to hear him, and Kikyo asked, "Did you say something just now?" Jin repeated in the same quiet tone, but loud enough for them to hear, "Where's… Angel?" Kagome replied gently, "We don't know where she is. She was gone when we came to after we saw her." Jin replied in the same tone, "I see. Thank you…"

The way he said it reminded Kagome of the times when she saw Inuyasha like that. It always made her uncomfortable, not because she didn't respect that he should also be able to have his moments of sadness, but it was hard to see him like that. "I'm not like him you know… You can say what must be said if you want…" It was hard to describe the way Jin spoke when he said that. It sounded kind of sad, but at the same time, he was completely calm. Kagome quietly said his name, and Jin finally looked at her, "I'm… Inuyasha's reincarnation Kagome... Kikyo." She and Kikyo looked at him in surprise and Jin continued, "I thought that since you both were important to him, you deserve to know that I'm not him…" It was strange to be spoken to like that. Kagome could understand the feeling of inferiority when people started to notice her resemblance to Kikyo.

Jin stood tall and his arm started to flow like fire. Kikyo looked into the direction of the forest and said, "Something evil is coming." Jin smirked at the idea of a fight and said, "It's them and from the looks of things, they're temporary boss is not too far behind." Kagome stood up and grabbed Kikyo's bow and quiver before picking up her own. Jin however, got to the entrance of the rubble first and said, "Kikyo, Kagome, this isn't a fight either of you can win. Only I can do it." Kikyo asked, "Why do you believe that only you are capable of it? Kagome and I can more than handle it." Jin ran out of their shelter and three shadowy figures leapt out of the forests and Jin said, "That's why." It was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, all still possessed by Naraku. Jin's calm was gone, and was replaced with the same fighting spirit Inuyasha had. He flexed his metal arm, and thought, '_Since I was able to fight my way out of hell I'm pretty sure that this will be a cakewalk, the problem is… how can I save them, without killing them_?' Inuyasha snarled in rage at the threats to his master. Miroku, and Sango simply stood back but didn't look any less dangerous than Inuyasha. Kagome yelled to Jin, "Don't kill them! They're possessed by Naraku!"

Jin yelled back, "Kagome, Kikyo! I need you to raise a barrier, Naraku is coming and you need all the protection you can get!" Kikyo turned to Kagome and said, "Hold my hands." Kagome did what she was told, and Kikyo sat them both down. Then both of them began to concentrate and a blue barrier formed around them. Then Jin heard a familiar dark voice, "Tear into them with your "hell arm" and you can decide if you wish to steal a soul or a return one. If you steal one, then the owner of that soul will be your slave as long as you desire." Jin looked at his arm, and he understood. There _was_ a way for him to win this fight. Jin looked at the sword on his back and decided better against it. Miroku moved foreward, and he held out his right arm. '_His Wind Tunnel hand… If I get sucked in there, I'm going to go right back to hell…_' Jin felt his arm pulse and he drew his hell arm back as if he was going to thrust a punch. Inuyasha and Sango suddenly leapt behind Miroku as he yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" Jin sprinted at Miroku as he tugged on his prayer beads and just as they were about to be pulled out. Jin opened his hell hand and pushed all five of his clawed digits into Miroku's chest. A white ball of light in Jin's arm glowed brightly and the white light was shoved into Miroku's chest.

The blackness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by his old wise blue eyes. He let out a quiet and peaceful sigh before collapsing on the ground. Jin's eyes followed Miroku as he fell and then he let out a cry of surprise as Sango came at him with Hiraikotsu raised. Jin grabbed Miroku and he jumped out of the way with him before Sango could send him back to hell. Jin pulled Miroku onto his shoulder and he ran towards the barrier as Sango threw her weapon. Jin heard her weapon coming and he back flipped over the weapon as it came hurtling towards him. He yelled, "Kagome! Kikyo! Heads up!" Then he tossed Miroku at the barrier as Sango's weapon came back at him again. Miroku landed on the outside and slowly descended into the shield. Sango caught Hiraikotsu and began swinging her boomerang bone at Jin, creating small craters whenever she hit the ground. Jin was dodging her attacks each time she swung them, but Sango was still a force to be reckoned with, human or not. Inuyasha was not one to be patient, especially if he was exactly like his youkai side, and he also jumped into the fray.

Jin wasn't one to be taken lightly. Unlike Inuyasha, he had some training in fighting and with increased power, had more than enough strength to fight both Sango and Inuyasha at the same time. Jin flipped over Sango and put some distance between themselves, and Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" and she threw her weapon so hard at Jin the air seemed to be vibrating. Jin ran at the weapon and then he jumped on it as it came hurtling at him, bounded off it, landed in front of Sango, and started to bring his hell arm up to her belly. Then a small whishing sound was hear, and Sango slashed Jin's cheek with her wrist blade, nearly hitting his eye. And Inuyasha came at his right with his claws extended for the kill. Sango pulled out her sword and lifted it above her head with the tip pointed at his skull. Jin clenched his jaws and said, "Sorry Sango! This is gonna hurt you more than me!" He grabbed Sango by her legs and tossed her at Inuyasha, grimacing a bit as their heads collided, and immediately shoved his hell arm into her. Her eyes returned to their normal warm brown eyes, and she sighed as she also fell into a calm sleep.

Inuyasha snarled at Jin like an animal that has lost all manner of patience and wanted to kill anything that disturbed it. Jin was only too happy to oblige, and waved his hand at Inuyasha to come at him. Inuyasha ran at him and raked his claws at Jin who lifted his metal arm in defense and Inuyasha's claws left a trail where he stuck him. Jin kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Jin leapt in the air and pointed his hell arm at Inuyasha as he came down. But Inuyasha jumped on his feet and moved out of the way as Jin shoved his hell arm into the earth. He ripped it out and jumped back as Inuyasha's punch hit the ground so hard it left a crater. Then Inuyasha began wild random sweeps of his claws at Jin who dodged every one of his strikes and used his metal arm to deflect strikes that couldn't be dodged. Eventually, Jin was backed up against a large boulder and Inuyasha rammed him in the gut, making him stop temporarily. Inuyasha started punching him over and over, leaving huge cracks in the boulder, and finally Inuyasha hit Jin so hard, the boulder shattered. Jin fell on his back as he finally started showing signs of pain, and Inuyasha pounced on him. Jin held Inuyasha back with his metal arm and with his normal arm, felt around for something to help him, and found a rock bigger than his fist. Jin gripped the rock, yelled, "Sorry Inuyasha!" and slammed the rock against his head. Inuyasha fell off as he lost consciousness and started bleeding from his temple as Jin stood up. He remembered Sango and retrieved her, along with her weapon. He carried her to the barrier and she melted in the shield right next to Miroku.

Jin let out a breath of relief and walked over to Inuyasha. Then he lifted him up by his haori and pulled back his cursed arm. Then a tremendous dark energy exploded and was getting bigger as he came in his direction. Time stopped in a negative photo color in his eyes, and he saw a black dragon coming at him and he calmly put his hell arm out and the dragon flew harmlessly into his hands. Then he blinked, and he saw the black dragon coming right for him. He instinctively held his cursed arm out, while still holding Inuyasha, and just as he saw it, the dragon vanished into his arm. Then Inuyasha woke up with a loud snarl, and began to sink his fangs into Jin's neck. But Jin got lucky and managed to stick his hell arm into Inuyasha's heart just in time, and Inuyasha closed his eyes as his eyes turned to gold again. Jin whispered to Inuyasha, "Wake up, you need to protect Kagome and Kikyo…" But Inuyasha didn't awaken, and Jin carried him to the barrier and he melted inside it with his head on Kagome's lap. Then Jin turned around and Naraku appeared in a huge mist of his miasma. Jin snarled at his murderer, "Naraku…"

Naraku had the Sounga sheathed and said with mock praise, "Well, it appears you have returned from the afterlife. I must admit I'm disappointed you don't look any stronger." Jin retorted, "And that's coming from someone who's so pathetic he needs something to be able to wield the Sounga." Naraku's face turned to one of rage, and he shot back, "I killed you once before, what makes you think you can defeat me? I have the powers that equal a god!" Jin responded, "I've met something like a god, face-to-face, and survived!" Naraku put his hand on the Sounga and pulled it out as his purple dragon surrounded him. Jin looked at the sword on his back and said, "Heh, with my new power and sword, this will be a cake walk!" Jin gripped his sword with his metal arm, pulled it off his back as the black wrapping around the blade disintegrated into black vapors.

Red electricity crackled and suddenly Jin felt pain everywhere and his strength started to wane. Then the voice of Father spoke to him through his hell arm, "You may be stronger than Naraku, but that power comes with a price. Until you unleash your real strength and darkness, your soul will be attacked when you use your sword" Jin snarled out loud, "Damn! You wait to tell me now about this!?" Naraku noticed what was going on and taunted, "It seems that you cannot wield your weapon either. Who's the weakling now?" Jin's face flushed with rage, and he charged at Naraku. He still felt pain, but his anger was almost enough to make him not care. He leapt at Naraku with his sword as his enemy and Naraku lifted his sword as and extra defense under his barrier. Jin leapt in the air with his sword gripped in both hands and above his head. Then he brought it down with a loud roar and his sword ripped through Naraku's barrier, knocked Naraku's Sounga away, and blew half of his body away.

Naraku suddenly unleashed a horde of youkai from his body, which Jin proceeded to slice away, but the curse of his sword was starting to affect him. Jin leapt back and snarled, "This stupid sword! So what if it's stronger!? It's no use if I get killed by this thing!" Then he pulled his arm back and like Sango with her weapon hurled his weapon at Naraku as he used his tentacles to retrieve Sounga. The sword hurled a long way and its blade landed in the earth. Suddenly, Jin felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he ran at Naraku. Then he swiped at the barrier with his normal arm, and his claws managed to get close to Naraku's face. But he then he slashed with his hell arm, and broke Naraku's barrier. But Jin didn't stop there. He slashed through Naraku's head and he felt his hands close on something. Naraku's miasma burst out of his wounds, and Jin jumped away again.

Then he opened his fist and the Shikon no Tama glimmered beautifully in his hands. Jin stared at it for a bit before Naraku yelled, "Return that to me right now!" Jin closed his hand on the jewel and retorted, "You can't do anything this time Naraku! I've surpassed your power in every way! You have no bargaining chip!" Naraku turned and grabbed Jin's sword, and he said, "Oh I don't do I?" Suddenly Jin's hell arm flared and his sword disintegrated from Naraku. Then it reappeared on Jin's back. Jin looked at the jewel and snarled, "This jewel is the reason all of this started. So now, I'm going to destroy this damned jewel!" Jin lifted his hell arm and then started clenching his fist. Cracks slowly started to appear on the jewel and then Jin heard loud screams that seemed to be coming from the jewel. Then Naraku yelled, "Where are you looking fool!?" Ten tentacles lashed out and began brutally attacking Jin. Jin slashed at the tentacles as they tore at his skin and beat him. The Jin opened his hand and the Shikon no Tama fell out. Naraku's tentacles sharpened and fell on Jin for one last attack. Then something in Jin snapped, and a pillar of black fire exploded, destroying the tentacles. But not before Jin got knocked into Kagome's and Kikyo's barrier. Jin groaned before charging out at Naraku and got knocked back in again and again. Jin had a gash on his chest, but anger was putting it out of his mind, and then Jin grabbed Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

Kagome yelled, "Jin! Don't go out there anymore! You'll get killed! Please!" Jin retorted, "Have some faith will ya?!" Kikyo said, "It's not a matter of faith, you don't have the strength to fight alone." Then Kagome said, "You may have a strong will, but you must have another way of motivation besides anger! It will only get you so far!" Jin was getting more and more irritated as the two, (while honestly trying to be supportive, weren't helping his temper), kept trying to persuade him. Finally, Jin snarled, "You're right! I can't beat Naraku! So I guess it's back to the frying pan for me and all of you are going to be Naraku's pets, except maybe you and Kikyo!" Those were harsh words, but Jin quickly changed his tune as both miko's looked down, and Jin said in shock, "Don't cry on me! I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" Kagome yelled back in anger, "Then what do you mean Jin!?" Kikyo just stared at him, but seemed to be holding back tears, and that hurt more. Jin lost all manner of patience and roared, "Kagome! Kikyo! I'm telling you this, "SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!!"

Jin walked out with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Naraku laughed, "You are merely an imitation of Inuyasha. You cannot wield the power he has, nor can you protect anyone with that!" Jin felt the wind blow, a heartbeat resonated in the rusty sword, and his tattered cape blew as he replied, "Yes. I'm not Inuyasha, only a imitation of him. However, I have the same desire to protect those I care about, and the same desire to see you die!" Then Jin felt something wrapping around the rusted blade of Tetsusaiga, and on instinct waved the blade at Naraku and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Tetsusaiga transformed into its true form and the flow of demonic energy ripped at Naraku. '_No! This is impossible_!' The Wind Scar hit Naraku, but sent it back at Jin. Then Jin saw another huge demonic energy in the middle of the wind scar, along with the scent of the wind overflowing towards him, and roared instinctively, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Then Tetsusaiga turned red and the power times ten was thrown at Naraku. The attack was deflected off Naraku for a bit, then his body exploded. Only pieces of him were left intact, and miasma blew everywhere. Jin felt dizzy as the miasma overtook him, and then it vanished as Naraku left. Jin looked around, and saw the Sounga had vanished along with the Shikon no Tama. Jin saw a glimmer in his metal arm, and saw a shard of the jewel left with him. Kikyo broke the barrier and walked over to Jin. He felt tired, weak, and slightly ill as he said, "I'm sorry, he took the jewel, and I only have this." Kikyo sighed and said as Kagome tended to the others, "It'll be enough. Naraku is not a strong anymore, we have a better chance." Jin's face relaxed into a small smile, and said, "Yeah." Then Tetsusaiga changed back, and Jin fainted. He heard voices yelling his name, but ignored them, and drifted off into his darkness.

SC

Jin; The last chapter is coming up! I might not be able to update for a while since school is back and this is my last year in high school!


	20. The Bond Between Them! Part 2

Jin; This is the end to Sisters in Arms. I am thankful for everyone who reviewed and appreciated this story. I also want to deeply apoligize for taking so long to update. I am in my last year of high school so things are expected to be hectic…. Please forgive me.

**The Bond Between Them. Use The Sacred Jewel! Part 2**

Sota sighed as he finally made it up the long steps to his home. It was a hassle to walk up those long steps, especially if he was carrying a lot of books and homework. He walked inside his house and yelled, "Mom! I'm home!" But there wasn't any response of any kind. His home was completely silent, save for a weird sound he couldn't quite place. Suddenly, Rin came out from the hallway dressed in her feudal era clothes, "Oh, Sota! We were just leaving, so I thought I wouldn't be able to sat goodbye!" Rin had a happy smile on her face as she spoke, but Sota was confused. He managed to ask, "What do you mean Rin? Where are you going?"

A cold voice spoke from behind him, "She is coming with me." Sota stiffened in surprise and Rin said, "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was looking for you!" Sota turned around nervously and saw a woman with long sliver hair, purple stripes on her arms and cheeks, a torn jumpsuit with armor, and amber golden eyes. 'Wait, amber colored eyes? Is she related to Inuyasha?' Rin walked past Sota and stood next to the person. Sota gulped and asked, "Where's my mom and grandpa?" The being stared as cold as ever at Sota but looked ahead of him, and Sota looked in the direction, the youkai was looking.

He gasped as he saw his mother lying on her side with her arm flung over her face and his grandfather lying facedown on the ground. Sota yelled, "Mom! Grandpa!" He ran over to his mother, with tears streaming down his face, and felt some relief when he saw his mother had a bump on the back of her head, but was otherwise ok. He turned his grandfather and felt better when he saw that he wasn't hurt. He turned around and saw Rin following the youkai out of his home.

From inside, Angel was still fighting Sesshomaru's conscience with her own, "**Sesshomaru, you said you were going to get Rin and that was it! You never said you were going to knock out everyone who happened to be in your path!**" (What happened is none of my concern. I don't care what you thought I meant to say) Sesshomaru stopped in front of the well house and looked behind his back. Kanna, Shippo, and Kohaku were standing behind him. Sesshomaru looked at them and then looked ahead. He finally said, "Do whatever you please, and stay out of my way." Sesshomaru picked up Rin and jumped in the well, followed quickly by the other three.

On the other side at an elegant castle, Jaken was pacing back and forth in front of the gates with Ah-Un sleeping calmly behind him. Jaken muttered to himself, "Oh, where has Sesshomaru-sama been? It's been months since he went to fight off Narku, but why would he tell me to wait at his castle until he returned? What if he died in the fight against Naraku? No, of course not, Sesshomaru-sama could never lose. But then again, Naraku did complete the Shikon no Tama..." Then Ah-Un grunted and raised both its heads, looking intently in front of them. Jaken was too busy muttering to himself to notice that Ah-Un had gotten up and was walking to the direction it was looking. Jaken finally sighed and sat down. Then he noticed a two-headed dragon walking away from him and he squawked, "Hey Ah-Un! Where are you going!?" Then he waddled after Ah-Un shouting for the dragon to come back.

Rin walked ahead of Sesshomaru and saw Ah-Un walking towards them. She smiled widely and ran to the dragon, hugging its huge leg. The dragon grunted its hello too, and looked back at its master. Sesshomaru stared as coldly as ever at Ah-Un, and ran a hand through its mane. Ah-Un was slightly confused as to its masters appearance, but the scent was undeniably Sesshomaru's. Then Jaken finally caught up to the dragon and suddenly found himself being squeezed in a tight hug followed by a loud squeal of joy. He gagged for a bit and a familiar voice said excitedly, "Master Jaken! Rin missed you!" Rin finally released Jaken and Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, I trust you've fared well?" Jaken's eyes went wide and he said, "Sesshomaru-sama!! I've been tending to things as you asked me, and I've been anxiously waiting your return!"

Finally, Jaken looked up and his jaw nearly dropped as he saw his master for the first time in a long while. He appeared to be shorter then he last saw him, his face was more feminine looking, and he appeared to have a cleavage!? Sesshomaru continued staring at Jaken and the imp asked with great care, "Erm, my lord? It might just be me, but you appear to be a….well..um." "This is my reincarnated body Jaken. As such, my body is different from when you last stood before me." Jaken bowed and said, "That was uncalled for my lord, I hope you can forgive me." Sesshomaru simply started walking ahead with his group following him as they did in what seemed like ages ago. Angel finally spoke, "**So what now? You've got my body, but what are you gonna do with it? Cause I assure you, you're gonna be very miserable at least once a month!**" Sesshomaru replied as the gates opened, (It matters not to me, you had your chance to fight Naraku, so it will be me now, who will kill him)

SC

Elsewhere, Inuyasha felt a wet cloth wake him up from the darkness, and the first face he saw was, "Kagome." Kagome smiled and dried his face off as his shifted his head on her lap. He looked around and asked Kagome, "Where are we?" Kagome responded, "We are at the temple of Goryomaru. After Jin saved you, Miroku, and Sango, we had to find shelter at the safest place we could get, and this happened to be it." Inuyasha sat up and Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you mustn't move around so much, you are hurt from your fights." Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm fine. Besides, Jin right must've weakened Naraku? Especially if he was able to take back our souls." Kagome nodded, but looked nervous. She said carefully, "Inuyasha, Jin was going to destroy the Shikon no Tama, but before he could, Naraku took it back, now we have only one shard left." Inuyasha growled a bit angrily, but Kagome quickly said, "But Naraku is weakened considerably Inuyasha. He can't use the Sounga anymore." Inuyasha put his haori and fire-rat robe and said, "I'm not mad at Jin. I'm just frustrated because Naraku is back in hiding again and we have no idea where he is anymore." "Actually Inuyasha, there is a way." Came a voice from the next room over and Inuyasha looked in silence as his reincarnation entered the room with the other people from his group.

Meanwhile, Kagura flew on her giant feather and grumbled to herself as she flew towards her destination. Naraku was not treating her any better than he had treated the Kagura before her, and was placing his trust in the Kanna who ran away from him. She eyed the silent Kohaku and Kanna again and thought to herself of the situation. Naraku played his usual mind games and threats on Kanna and Kohaku, and they gave in relatively easy. But she wasn't entirely sure that Kohaku was a puppet like Naraku had him once before. Then she saw the cave inside the mountain where Hakudoshi, the infant, and an "experiment" Hakudoshi claimed to have created resided. Next to that was a gigantic ogre made completely of stone. Kagura's wind blew as she set down inside the cave and said with annoyance, "Here's the rest of Naraku's servants, now what?" Hakudoshi looked at her with cold amusement and said, "You're not needed here, you may go." Kagura walked away and said disgustedly, "Fine brat." As she walked past the sleeping infant, noticed an orb shining in its clutches, and said, "What's that orb that brat is carrying?" Hakudoshi looked at the orb and said, "That's the Fuyoheki. With this, my experiment will be complete." A giant with lavender hair suddenly moved slowly in front of the rest and lowered itself to look at Kanna, who picked up the infant and said quietly, "I will put a soul, inside you." The giant stared at Kanna as she moved forward to it. Then Kagura snorted in disgust and flew outside, but she spotted something familiar, and flicked her fan open.

SC

Back at the temple Jin handed Kagome the single Shikon Jewel shard he was able to retrieve to Kagome. Jin looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I had the jewel in my hands, but I couldn't stop Naraku. I could've ended this once and for all." Kagome quickly said, "It's ok Jin. You shouldn't put yourself down so much." Miroku agreed, "It is because of you that we have our souls back, and more importantly…" "Naraku has been weakened. He isn't invincible anymore, and can be killed by us now." Inuyasha finished for him. Jin still didn't look up but said, "Thanks. But can I ask you all something?" He looked up and when nobody spoke, he continued, "Do you need me to travel with you still? You guys have your souls and shard, but I need to find Angel… If she is still alive. That's the thing I want to do first, because I am the one who has to kill Naraku." Inuyasha frowned angrily and said, "The hell if you will! I am gonna be the one to kill Naraku!" Jin looked up and said sarcastically, "Yeah, you've done a real great job so far." Then Jin grew angrier as he spoke, "You've done so good that I had to go through hell (literally), just to find out that once Naraku is dead, I go straight back to hell. It won't matter where I go or what I do, I'm going to hell and nothing can stop that! Besides, the real Inuyasha is here, and he doesn't need a replacement."

He looked at every face in the room. Shock, pity, and anger were in all of their faces, but Jin sighed and ran his armored hand through his hair. He sighed again and Inuyasha stood up, walked over to Jin, and punched Jin in the head very hard. Jin clutched his head and yelled, "What was that for you jerk!?" Inuyasha pulled Jin up by his cape's high collar to face him, but Jin still was taller than Inuyasha, and he said, "That was for being stupid and acting as if you can handle the world on your own!" Then he punched him into the wall, "And that is for thinking that you are just a replacement!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha! Quit hurting him!" Inuyasha retorted, "He can handle punches just fine and you of all people should know what I'm talking about Kagome." Jin stood in front of Inuyasha thoroughly pissed off, but Inuyasha stared back with just as much anger. Suddenly, Jin's hell arm flared and he looked outside. The others looked at him in surprise and Jin said, "It's that wind sorceress! She's coming fast!" Suddenly wind blades came at them and Jin pulled Kikyo out of the way as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and moved out of the way of the attack. Inuyasha and Jin both leapt outside and Kagura suddenly threw something at Kagome. Something hard but soft landed in her arms and she gasped, "Shippo!" The kitsune looked at her and held onto her a lot tighter than Kagome thought possible and cried, "Kagome! I never thought I'd ever see you or anyone ever again!" Kagome held him and tried to comfort him as Kagura snapped her fan shut. Then she smiled smugly at them and flew off. Inuyasha yelled, "Dammit, Kagura stop!" Jin looked at the rest, "Lets go! She's already got a head start on us!" He picked up Kikyo and Inuyasha picked Kagome up on their backs. Kirara transformed and after Miroku and Sango got on, they took off after Kagura.

As soon as Kagura got out of their sight, a heavy mist had surrounded them. Inuyasha sniffed the air but still couldn't detect anything. Jin looked at his hell arm, thinking about something, and then he held his hell arm out. Kagome looked at Jin as he did this, and asked, "Jin are you pointing out the way for us to go?" Jin responded, "I'm just testing something." He kept moving his arm around in different directions until his arm flared from gold to a black fire through the mist. Jin declared, "Lets go this way. I detect evil darkness this way, and it's…Naraku's heart!" Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Are you sure its him? How do you know about his heart!?" Jin responded, "I'm not sure myself, I just got this feeling that this darkness belongs to Naraku. That's all I know." He took off as fast as he could and the rest chased after him. As they chased after him, the mist cleared, but Jin, along with Kikyo who happened to be riding on his back, were nowhere to be seen. Then Kagura's wind blades shot at them, close enough to make them dodge, but sloppy enough to suspect their users intentions. The sorceress snapped her fan shut and flew off into the mountain range. Inuyasha started to go after her when Miroku stopped him, "Wait Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at the houshi and snapped, "What Miroku?!" Miroku replied, "Didn't you notice anything about Kagura's actions? I think she is trying to betray Naraku." "It makes sense if you think about it. Kagura returned Shippo to us unharmed, attacked in a sloppy manner at us, and is leading us in the direction Jin sensed Naraku." Kagome said, "That does make a lot of sense. Wait!" Inuyasha looked at her and asked, "Do you sense the shikon jewel Kagome?" Kagome replied, "Yeah, and its up ahead!" "Lets go then!" Inuyasha yelled, and then they group ran to Naraku's location.

SC

Jin meanwhile kept running through the mist with Kikyo on his back and suddenly Jin's arm returned to its normal gold color. Kikyo's proud voice said from the stillness, "Set me down Jin." Jin complied and as he set her down, he noticed his arm had changed, and said in confusion, "What going on? A few seconds ago, I could feel Naraku's darkness, but now its gone!" Kikyo had walked off and suddenly she spotted a pale girl carrying a baby with a strange orb in its hands. Jin appeared by Kikyo's side and said in surprise, "Kanna! What are you doing here?" The girl said nothing and Kikyo quietly said to herself, "We came in pursuit of Naraku, but we found something more… His heart!" Kikyo notched an arrow in her bow and said, "I'm going to end everything now." Kanna looked behind the two and said in her old monotone voice, "No, you will not." Jin's arm flared and he grabbed Kikyo around her waist, and jumped high as something slammed into the earth where they where standing a moment before. Jin set Kikyo down and he turned to face their attacker. A giant humanoid flapped its great wings as it pulled its arm back and Kikyo shot an arrow at the giant. It blew it apart, but the pieces hurled themselves at Kikyo. Jin grabbed Kikyo again and jumped out of the way. Then he saw Kanna fleeing to the edge of the cliff. He set Kikyo down and charged after Kanna and yelled, "Stop damn it!" Kanna jumped off the cliff and Jin leapt off the cliff after her with his arm outstretched to grab the girl. They seemed to hang in the air for a few seconds before the pieces of the giant flew under Kanna, carrying her to the giant, and to safety. Jin wasn't lucky as Kanna and he fell until he disappeared from Kikyo's view. The miko immediately left the cliff and began her way to the bottom.

Jin held out his arms as the wind stung his eyes and his cape blew wide open. Then as the ground came up to him faster than he thought, Jin began to panic, but he held his arms out still as if he thought he could somehow steady his fall, and possibly survive. As the mist cleared, he saw trees coming up fast, and he tucked his body in to brace himself for the impact. Jin crashed hard through branches with some cracking lose for him to continue falling or some that just slowed his descent by not breaking. Then a broken branch caught his cape right near the back of his neck, but it only slowed his descent because a loud ripping sound was heard and Jin's cape was torn down the middle. Then he finally stopped crashing through the tree's branches as the last branch caught him on the jaw, causing some blood to flow. After all that was done, he crashed into the grass, with a curse of pain. Jin closed his eyes tightly and then after a few seconds, pushed himself up, and despite his injuries, he couldn't help be amazed at how well he came out of the ordeal. A normal human would need to be in the hospital at best for life, at best, or dead if anything else. Then after taking a few deep breaths, he stood up and tested to see if he could move. He felt very sore, and had a brutal headache, but otherwise would live.

Sesshomaru turned around as caught both the scent and noise of something familiar. Angel immediately said, "**It's Jin! He's come back! He's alive!**" Sesshomaru didn't respond to her and said, "Jaken." The imp ran up to his lord and said, "Yes m'lord?" Sesshomaru continued, "Stay here and look after Rin." Jaken responded, "As you wish my lord." Sesshomaru walked away from Jaken to the giant tree where the scent was strongest, and Jaken thought to himself, 'Lord Sesshomaru has been reincarnated? He looks exactly as before, if a lot more feminine looking, and shorter. Luckily his mind is still there and he remembers himself.' Sesshomaru finally appeared through the tree's clearing and Jin was waiting. Jin and Sesshomaru locked eyes while Angel yelled, "**Jin! It's me! It's Angel! Damn it, let me out Sesshomaru! Let me talk to Jin!**" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tenseiga, Jin took a step back in surprise, and Angel screamed in vain as she realized what Sesshomaru was going to do, "**JIN RUN!!!"**

SC

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others had arrived at the canyon where the giant stone oni rested, and Miroku said in awe, "It's a stone youkai!" Inuyasha said, "In there huh? Lets go!" They landed in the youkai's mouth and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in worry and thought, 'Huh? I'm sensing something…' Inuyasha meanwhile thought as they leapt down, 'This scent…' and said out loud, "No mistake about it!" As they landed in a strange liquid, he said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga, "Kagome, stick close to me ok?" Kagome replied, "Yeah, sure thing." As Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, she thought, 'Inuyasha senses the same person I do in here!' The wind scar's aura rippled around his sword and he yelled, "I know you're in here! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Inuyasha hurled his wind scar and it streamed along the liquid and it crashed into a wall, sending the liquid, and stone flying all around. Out of the shadows stepped Naraku and he said, "Welcome Inuyasha, you've finally come." Inuyasha steadied his sword and snarled, "Naraku." After staring at each other for a while Naraku sneered and said, "What's wrong Inuyasha? You're finally facing the person you've sought for so long, yet you show no joy?" Kirara landed in the liquid with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku got in a battle stance and thought carefully, 'Judging by his confidence, Naraku has already moved his heart to a different location.' Naraku chuckled and he presented the black jewel and Kagome gasped at its intense evil and thought, 'The shikon jewel! It's evil aura has grown stronger!' Naraku had already had a purpose in mind for the group in front of him and said, "Now then, give me a present before you go to the netherworld." Inuyasha snapped, "Say what!?" Naraku wasn't speaking to him however and said, "Kagome, I'm mean the sacred jewel shard that Jin put in your possession."

The jewel pulsed off black electricity and suddenly, everything that was stone became flesh and the liquid, acid. The bones in the liquid dissolved immediately and Shippo yelped in pain as Sango yelled, "It's acid!" Miroku confirmed, "which must mean we are inside a youkai's belly!" It was true, the oni that was made of stone suddenly became alive and Kagura watched in suprise from her feather as the oni came to life and thought, "What, that thing is alive!?" As she continued watching, Naraku chuckled at Inuyasha and his companions, "You will all dissolve inside this demon, leaving only the sacred jewel shard behind! Jin's efforts were all in vain thanks to you fools." Inuyasha said defiantly, "Before that happens I'm gonna take _your_ sacred jewel!" Inuyasha raised his sword and shouted, "Take this, Wind Scar!" The wind scar collided against Naraku but his barrier dissolved it and as Naraku floated away he said, "Try as you may, you'll never get out of here." Miroku pulled off his sacred beads and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" Naraku simply stared at him and his poisonous insects flew into Miroku's wind tunnel. Shippo yelled as Kagome carried him to a small piece of flesh away from the acid, "The poison from the Saimyosho will get you if you suck them in!" Miroku didn't listen and continued sucking them in as if hoping to take Naraku down with him, and he began screaming as he felt the poison spread, and Inuyasha grabbed his arm forcing him to stop and yelled, "Miroku you idiot! Don't be so stupid!" "What choice do I have?!" Miroku protested. Inuyasha answered, "Leave it to me! I'll handle this!" Tetsusaiga changed into adamant as he said, "I'll blast Naraku AND this demon's belly!" He roared, "Adamant Barrage!" The adamant shards destroyed the remaining insects and blew Naraku apart, but the shards didn't stop there. They continued going until the struck the stomach wall of the oni. "He did it!" Kagome said. But the shards were stuck in the stomach walls and Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Naraku chuckled mockingly and thought, 'Not even my Adamant Barrage can rip apart this youkai's belly!' Kagome noticed the jewel in Naraku's dismembered hand and realized, 'The sacred jewel! It's making this place stronger! But if I purify it…' Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku and the arrows purifying aura sped at Naraku. The spider youkai smiled even wider as he disappeared. Acid began dripping like rain from the ceiling of the stomach and Shippo leapt about to avoid the acid while Kagome began coughing from the acid's stench. Thinking fast, Inuyasha looked at Miroku as Sango held him up and asked quickly, "Miroku, can you put up a barrier?" Miroku grunted and said a bit weakly, "Yeah." Inuyasha shouted, "Take care of it!" as the others were rushed to safety, Inuyasha snarled, 'I can't waste anymore time! This is my last chance!'

SC

Jin was thrown against the tree so hard that an imprint of his body was embedded into the bark. Sesshomaru did not say one word when he attacked him, and all the while Angel continued pleading with Sesshomaru to stop trying to kill him. Jin defended himself as best he could, but Sesshomaru's sword emitted a purifying light, burning Jin in a horrible way, but his darkness prevented him from being killed that easy. Jin finally fell from the tree onto his stomach, and Sesshomaru stepped forward to finish him off. Then Angel yelled with all her force, "**Sesshomaru stop!**"Sesshomaru did stop and Angel pleaded," **Please, let him live, and let me speak to him one last time. If you do this, I will be yours forever more… Just please let him live and let me speak to him.**" Sesshomaru looked at Jin and said coldly, "It seems that your friend has strong feelings for you…" He put his sword away and he lowered his head as Angel came out. Angel immediately dropped to her knees and gathered Jin in her arms.

Then she began crying as she finally was reunited with Jin. Jin cracked his eyes open and whispered, "Angel? Why are you crying?" Angel looked at Jin and sobbed, "Jin! You came back for me just like you said you would! I missed you so much and I'm not crying!" Jin grunted back softly, "Yeah, right… I kept my promise and came back for you like I said. I am so happy you are safe." Angel placed her forehead on Jin and said, "Jin, after this, I want you to forget about me… Don't try to come for me again. You can't fight Sesshomaru. I am his now forever." Jin sat up and pulled Angel into his arms and said, "Angel, I won't forget you and I won't abandon you! I will be with you again. Angel… I want you to know something. I want you to know that I-" "Love you… I know. Goodbye Jin. I… want you to know too… I……love…-" Said Angel's voice. Then Angel's clawed hands gripped his upper arms and then white light burst from her palms. Blue light engulfed Jin and he gave an agonizing scream until the attack passed. Then Sesshomaru said as he walked away, "Hmph. I've kept my word, now she will keep hers." Jin pounded the grass in frustration. He had come so far and in the end, it didn't even matter. Jin closed his eyes tight, but tears didn't come out, and he wanted them too, just to feel something. A voice appeared from behind Jin and said softly, "You survived… I'm glad."

Inuyasha repeatedly used his adamant barrage in an attempt to save his friends, but it was useless, there seemed no way to escape. Miroku's strength holding the barrier was giving up and he muttered, "Inuyasha, please hurry." Finally Miroku passed out from the poison and the barrier dissolved. Acid fell on them and Inuyasha took off his fire-rat robe and placed it on them as fast as he could. He realized that the oni's miasma was increasing, which was why his adamant barrage wasn't making any headway. He turned his head and said, "Kagome, give me your sacred jewel shard fast!" She pulled out the bottle with the single jewel Jin managed to get for them and said, "Inuyasha, here!" He took the bottle and after thanking Kagome silently he stepped out into the acid, looked at the sacred jewel shard and said, "I'm counting on you, sacred jewel shard. Jin, this had better work!" He slammed the jewel into his sword and Tetsusaiga began to pulse as its power began to dramatically increase. Sango said in surprise, "He put the jewel shard on tetsusaiga!" "I get it! It's to make Tetsusaiga stronger!" Shippo said. Inuyasha however wasn't as happy. Tetsusaiga started to emit black electricity from the jewel shard. Outside, Naraku laughed quietly and said, "The sacred jewel shard is away from Kagome. The jewel she barely managed to keep pure has been tainted will immediately spread demonic aura. You cannot stand such a demonic aura Inuyasha, you born of a weak human and a youkai."

It was true, Inuyasha's features started to change into his youkai form. His fangs and claws grew, black lines appeared on the outside of his eyes, and his red eyes along with purple stripes appeared. 'Damn it! My body won't listen to me!' Inuyasha cursed. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha began to struggle with himself and the he tried to drop his sword as he emitted a blood curdling roar. She shouted, "Inuyasha!" She abandoned the safety of the fire robe and despite the acid, ran into Inuyasha's and hugged him tightly, 'Inuyasha don't give in to it!' Inuyasha continued snarling as Shippo and Sango yelled out Kagome's name. Kagome's feet burnt badly, but she held onto Inuyasha as the shard became purified. Inuyasha's eyes became clear and golden colored again, while his fangs and claws disappeared, but his other youkai features stayed. Inuyasha looked at her and Kagome said tenderly, "Inuyasha, are you ok?" He replied, "Yeah, Kagome. Hold onto met a bit longer, just a little longer." "Ok." Kagome held tigtly onto Inuyasha and his sword glowed and he screamed, "Take this, Naraku!!! ADAMANT BARRAGE!" A golden flow of energy combined with the adamant shards shredded the stone oni's stomach apart. Naraku and the rest fled as the oni roared before being turned to stone again and collapsing. Kagome sighed and she fainted as Inuyasha screamed her name.

Hours later, back at Kaede's hut, Kagome's feet were tended to and Miroku was administered the antidote for his poison. Kikyo meanwhile finished applying the wraps to Jin;s body. Kagome asked as Kaede finished, "Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo jumped onto her lap and said, "He's off sulking somewhere." Myoga hopped onto his head and said, "Knowing Master Inuyasha its because he feels guilty about you getting hurt." Shippo shook his head in amusement and said, "I can't believe Inuyasha's demonic aura got the best of him. Inuyasha still has a ways to go." "Exactly!" Myoga agreed. Inuyasha's fist punched the top of Shippo's head nearly knocking him out and flattening Myoga. He said with some exasperation, "Kagome come outside with me." A few seconds later, Inuyasha and Kagome were in a high branch overlooking the village and the sunset. After a few minutes Kagome asked, "So, how come all this privacy?" Inuyasha looked down and said, "You're feet must hurt a lot." Kagome said his name to get him to say more and he looked away. Then he said, "They're right I still have a long way to go. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you are in so much pain." Kagome replied softly, "It's ok, really. If you hadn't have been there, we wouldn't have gotten out alive. And besides…" Kagome smiled shyly and Inuyasha looked at her curiously. Kagome continued with the same smile, "In a weird way I was pretty happy it was happening." Inuyasha made a "hmm" noise and Kagome looked at him, "I mean I was glad I was by your side." Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome…" Kagome close her eyes and scooted into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha scooted softly into her and admitted with a small happy smile in his heart, "Me too… I'm glad you were by my side. I really am Kagome…"

Jin finally looked away as he left the scene between Kagome and Inuyasha with a quiet wistful sigh. He had stepped outside to catch a breather and as he leaned behind a nearby hut to think, he couldn't help but overhear Kagome and Inuyasha. He peeked over his shoulder as he watched them, and when they were done, he felt very depressed. His heart felt empty, hollow and a bit jealous inside as he thought of his own situation. He walked to a cliff that was on opposite ends of where Kagome and Inuyasha were and overlooking the vast lands before him. He sighed quietly and said to himself, "Well, at least someone got their happy ending today…" He stood alone as he continued looking at the lands and though he wanted to, tears wouldn't come, and he sighed again, "Angel." He clenched his metal hand hard and he promised, "Angel, somehow I will find you… I will save you. I promise…" Kagome and Inuyasha looked towards the setting sun for a promising future while Jin looked towards the rising moon with a future promise.

Sesshomaru walked down a path laid out before him with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un under the clear starry sky as he always did, and in his mind Angel closed her eyes and slept, waiting for the next time she would be called. Kikyo stood on a cliff watching over her former home like she always did when she was truly alive. In his new castle, Naraku began forming another plan to fight his new enemies as Hakudoshi looked at the glow of the tainted jewel. Kagura watched the sun rise as she sighed for a freedom that she desperately desired. Kohaku practiced gracefully with his weapon and looked at the sky, his mind still free from Naraku, and he thought about his sister. Kanna walked through the mist with the infant in her arms as Moryomaru walked at her side. Koga ran through the land with his comrades with renewed strength and resolve to defeat Naraku. Jin walked through a grove of sakura trees as their gentle petals fell onto him and he looked at his reflection on his shining arm and clenched it into a fist. Sota walked with his girlfriend through an amusement park and he blushed bright red as she hugged him. Kagome's mother meanwhile found shoes for her daughter and Kagome's friends pushed Hojo forward to try again at Kagome. Kagome tested out her loafers and she waved goodbye to her family as she met Inuyasha at the entrance to the well. He told her to come and she nodded happily. Then the two passed through time and space as they reached the other side. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, greeted them. Jin appeared at the beginning of their next road with Kikyo, and he gave a thumbs up to them.

Inuyasha and Jin leapt ahead on their trail that was laid before them as they were closely followed by Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango asked Miroku as they started off, "Miroku, are you sure it's okay for you to be moving around?" Miroku rubbed his head on her cheek and said sadly, "Forgive me Sango, I was so careless!" Sango sighed and said slightly annoyed, "Sure, sure." Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulders and said, "He seems healthy enough to me." Inuyasha looked back, along with Kagome, and said as he ran next to Jin, "Hey! Come on, hurry up!" Jin said with a small smile as he ran, "If he's healthy, then he should be smiling!" The day was closing as the group moved forward and Inuyasha realized, '_As long as there is a path…Nah, even if there is no path, we will push forward in order to destroy Naraku._' Kagome mused optimistically, '_It's time to put on some new shoes cause this adventure still isn't over!'_ Jin meanwhile thought wisely to himself, '_We still will have our share of hardships, but that just makes the goal at the end for us makes it more worthwhile!_'

Kikyo asked with a smile as they reached the outskirts of the village, "So, where shall we have our paths lead us?" Jin looked at Inuyasha as they ran next to each other with Kagome and Kikyo. Then they both nodded, gave the same cocky smirk to each other, and Jin said knowingly to Inuyasha, "Keh, isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha and his friends followed their paths, and he said triumphantly, "**We'll hunt down Naraku to the ends of the Earth**!" And the rest cheered, "Yeah!"

Jin: It's finished at last. To be honest though, I don't know if I will be able to make the last part to the saga. This is my last year in high school and after that I am joining the Air Force. But if I haven't forgotten everything, I will update again. Angel, this story is dedicated to you.


End file.
